The Bonds of the Swords
by SilverFang555
Summary: When Kenshin is sent to the Shaman World and then to the Super Sentai World, can his new companions help him find his way back home? Crossover with Shaman King as well as Super Sentai. Various cameos
1. The Wanderer and the Star Gazer

**Author's Note: This is first time at making a fanfic. The idea is to have Kenshin sent from his world to Yoh's world and then have both of them sent to the Super Sentai world where they meet... well if you can tell where I'm going with this.**

**Disclaimer: Whew! Almost forgot this, I do not own Shaman King, Rurouni Kenshin, or Super Sentai. They belong to Hiroyuki Takei, Nobuhiro Watsuki, Toei Company respectively and all of their other subsidiaries.**

**Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a calm sunny day in the 14th year of the Meiji era. Tokyo was a bustling city and although from the start of the Restoration Period had been at first a rocky start, the city was prospering and its citizens were living in relative peace. In the busy street, a young woman in a western-style maid's outfit was frantically running until she nearly tripped and fell on her face. Luckily, a young man around her age caught her at the near last second. The young man had spiky, unkempt black hair, and 'cat-like' brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue _haori_ with sets of twin parallel blue lines along the white trim and kanji character for 'evil', emblazoned on the back of the collar. He also wears a white _hakama_, white undershirt and blue wristbands.

"Y-Yahiko-kun!" the girl stuttered surprisingly as he helped her up.

"Tsubame, what are you doing?" he asked her with concern.

"I was watching...Kenji-kun for Kaoru-san...and I took my eyes off of him...for one second and..." she strained to say as she spent most of her strength running around looking for him.

"Relax, head back to the dojo, _I'll_ go look for him..." he reassured her.

"Y-Yahiko-kun..." she started to tear up.

"Just go..." Yahiko sighed as he began to search around for him.

For a few minutes, it seemed almost impossible to find the kid until something caught his eye. What he noticed was a young boy with reddish hair was chasing after a ball, only for a horseman to nearly lose control of his steed, trying to avoid the young boy. In a split second before the boy had made contact with the horse he was lifted into the air and the horseman was able to regain control of his horse. What happened was Yahiko was able to swoop in almost at an incredible speed and pick up the little boy before he was hit. All street activities seemed to end as many spectators saw what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, is everything alright?" the horseman asked.

"Yeah, no worries!" Yahiko grinned as he held up the boy in front of him who gave him a cheeky grin, "You know you're busted for leaving Tsubame-chan's sight, right?"

So after a small walk, Yahiko and Kenji arrived in front of a dojo that had the wooden plaque on one of the doors that read 'Kamiya'. He opened the door to see that Tsubame was there, frantically trying to explain what happened to a couple. One of them was a woman who had brunette hair, wrapped in a pink bow, and was wearing a light yellow kimono. The other was a man who had the same reddish hair as Kenji, and was wearing a simple dark-red kimono top with white _hakama_ pants. One of the major distinctions to him was that he had an 'X'-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Kenji! You're okay!" the brunette ran over and picked the little boy up and hugged him tightly, "Don't you scare me like that again!"

"You realize you baby him too much Kaoru..." Yahiko puffed, before he caught on that Kaoru sent a fist right to his gut, "...not...again..."

"Kaoru-dono, if you keep that up, you may kill him before he can teach our son _Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu_," the red-haired man walked up to her and advised her before helping Yahiko up off the floor.

"Thanks Kenshin..." Yahiko huffed after getting up.

"Well I have to get back to the shop..." Tsubame said as she bowed to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"I guess I could walk with you back there..." Yahiko offered as he looked away from her scratching his head.

"_You two have fun~!_" Kaoru teased causing Tsubame and Yahiko to simultaneously blush.

"It's not like that!" Yahiko protested before thinking in his head, "_I'm so getting you back for this!_"

"Ah, it's nice to see everyone enjoy themselves..." Kenshin sighed in relief looking at the four in the dojo's courtyard. However, as hewas beginning to relax, he had felt a chill run up his spine. He looked up to notice that the clouds in the sky began to act very strangely as if they were circling around.

"Mama..." Kenji alerted his mother, who was still holding him, as he pointed at the strange phenomenon in the sky.

"Everyone, inside now!" Kenshin alerted the four as he got up from the porch.

"This way!" Yahiko hurriedly grabbed Tsubame's hand and led her inside the dojo.

"Kenshin, what's happening?" Kaoru ran over to him, trying to calm down their trembling son.

"I don't know, but please get inside..." he advised her.

As soon as Kaoru made it inside the dojo and the door was closed, a blinding light emerged from the clouds that gathered and engulfed Kenshin. He then began to feel himself get lightheaded as he was teleported away.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran back outside after the phenomenon ended only to find no trace left of him.

"I-Is Kenshin-san...?" Tsubame began to ask Yahiko worriedly.

"Of course not!" he told her, but began thinking, "_You better not be gone, Kenshin!_"

"Papa..." Kenji's eyes started to water at the sight of his father not being there.

...

"_Oro_...what has happened?" Kenshin said as he held his head. As he looked around he noticed that it was nighttime. He began to aimlessly walk around the hill noting that there had been many tombstones and for those who had departed. What took him off-guard was the fact that there seemed to be a young man sitting on one of them looking up at the night sky. The young man noticed Kenshin's presence and signaled him.

"It's a beautiful night to look at the stars, don't you agree?" the youth with headphones asked.

"_Oro?_" Kenshin could only force out a single phrase to the youth.

"Come on why don't you join us?" he asked again, jumping off the tombstone.

"Wait a second, what do you mean by _us_?" Kenshin asked and continued, "it is only _me _and _you_ out here on this hill."

Just then the red-haired man felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw a blue figure appear beside the boy. As the figure became clearer, he was a man with light gray hair fashioned into a ponytail. He had a very serious yet calm look on his face. He was clad in old samurai wrist guards and shoulder plates that were on the out side of his white cloak. Kenshin had no idea what to expect as he gripped his sakabatou tightly. He was then in for the surprise of his life.

"Yoh-dono, are you sure about him?" the spirit asked, "I smell blood on him."

"Amidamaru relax, you are being paranoid," the youth protested at his ghostly friend.

"And yet you are being too trusting again, remember when you first met Faust?" the spirit inquired.

"Yes I remember and he changed-," the youth was about to explain until he was cut off.

"Um, I do not want to interrupt but is that samurai a spirit?" Kenshin asked wearily.

"Oh, yes he is," the youth said as he continued, "Amidamaru was a samurai from about 600 years ago who died on this very hill."

"Now I would like to ask a question," Amidamaru snapped as he grabbed the hilt of one of his swords, "who are you and what are your intentions?"

"I was taken in by a mysterious light and I found myself at the bottom of this hill," he answered, "I only wish to find my wife Kaoru and my son Kenji."

"Hey ease up Amidamaru, he is clearly lost and we should to help him," the youth said as he patted the samurai and walked towards their new confused companion.

Kenshin now saw the boy that stepped out of the darkness had brown hair that seemed to stop at his shoulders. What kept the youth's hair in place was something that seemed completely foreign to him. He was wearing what seemed to be Western-style clothing like Yutaro but it was clear the youth was a lot more relaxed with it. He then noticed a scar the boy had because his shirt was unbuttoned and he noticed the bear claws around the youth's neck. He also noticed what looked like a mortuary tablet sticking out of the youth's pants pocket.

"So what's your name?" the youth asked.

"Himura, Himura Kenshin..." he responded, "...and yours?"

"Asakura, Asakura Yoh," the youth answered back with a grin.

"Would you happen to tell me where am I?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, you are at Funbari Hill in Tokyo," Yoh answered.

"Wait you must be mistaken this can't be Tokyo, I know what it looks like there isn't towering structures or those captured fires," Kenshin said as he pointed at the skyscrapers then the lamppost.

"Tokyo has always had these since even before I was born," Yoh said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Wh-What year is this?" Kenshin asked wearily, bracing for the answer

"It's the year 2001," Yoh answered.

"2001?! Th-That can't be it-it's 1881!" Kenshin exclaimed, shock clearly the prominent feature on his face.

"Hey, Kenshin are you alri-?" Yoh tried to ask him.

[THUMP]

Kenshin, due to the shock of finding out he was in a different time, collapsed from disbelief. Everyone he had known were gone and he had no way of contacting them.

"Yoh-dono, what shall we do?" Amidamaru asked with concern.

"Well, we will take him back to the onsen (hot springs)," Yoh said as he grabbed one of Kenshin's arms to hold him up.

"You think Anna-sama will be mad?"

"We can't just leave him here, he just found out that he was sent to the future and everyone he knows are gone."

"I see you point but-"

"Relax Amidamaru, everything will work out."

"Okay, Yoh-dono shall I go ahead and give Anna-sama a heads-up?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

So as Amidamaru floated towards his home, Yoh continued to help Kenshin. He felt that this was the least he could do since he did put Kenshin in this position.

"Don't worry, I will do my best to find out how to get you home," Yoh said determinedly.

...

"You know you could at least give me a heads-up before you decide to bring home another stray," the girl with the red bandana said as she ate into a rice-ball.

"Anna, he's not a stray he's-," Yoh tried to protest.

"You don't have to tell me, I already got all the information from Amidamaru and a few observing spirits," Anna said putting her plate up.

"Well then you know we can't just leave him like this."

"What do you suppose we do? I have already went from cover to cover of the Cho-Senji Ryakketsu, there is no shamanic ability that allows us to travel back in time. If there was Hao would've easily-"

"Don't say it, I have an idea of what could've happened."

"Tomorrow, training is resumed. I need to make sure your oversoul hasn't been dulled..." Anna said as she got up and left the living room.

"S-Sure, no problem..." as Anna left the room, Yoh started to sweat bullets.

[Meanwhile in the guest room...]

"No...no...KAORU! KENJI!" Kenshin screamed as he woke up from his sleep.

As he looked around the room he could tell that he was not back in his time. The sweat dripped off his face as he began to worry about the people he left behind back at the Kamiya Dojo. He then looked over to his side and noticed his sakabatou, still sheathed. Before he was able to grab it, Amidamaru phased into the room.

"Kenshin-san, is everything alright?" Amidamaru asked

"Yes, I just had a nightmare..." Kenshin said as he held his head

"Oh, well I have been meaning to ask, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, it's a bit jarring to find you have been sent to the future."

"I'm positive that those you left behind are doing well."

"Yeah..."

"Kenshin-san, I promise that we _will_ find a way to bring you back to your time."

"I...thank you, Amidamaru-san."

And with that, Amidamaru left the room and let Kenshin fall back into the dream world. Amidamaru floated through the house until he noticed Yoh outside looking into the sky.

"Yoh-dono, still looking at the stars I see," Amidamaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it's better to look at them up at Funbari Hill," Yoh said slightly disappointed.

"So, how do you feel about Kenshin-san?"

"He can't be that bad...the only thing that worries me is why he was taken from his home..."

"Well, we have to see if there is anything we can do."

"Uh...Amidamaru, training resumes tomorrow..."

"Wait...WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Anna wants to make sure the Armor O.S. hasn't gotten rusty..."

"YOU REALIZE WE HAVEN'T USED IT IN A WHILE RIGHT?!"

"Hehehe...So how bad do you think she will kill me?"

"Oh, Yoh-dono..."

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Yeah if you guys can review and critique (be gentle, first time writing and all T-T)**

**The point of when Kenshin is taken from his home is 3 years after the ending of his manga, so he is married to Kaoru and has his son Kenji. In the Shaman King world, it is a year after the final fight with Hao in _Shaman King: Ken Zen Bang_ (chapters 297-299).**

**Edit (7/27/2013): I'm grateful this was pointed out to me. Just having this start out with Yoh and Kenshin talking without fully explaining how he was sent to Yoh's world was kind of bone-headish on my part so I started the story from Kenshin's world.**

**Yoh: Hey! You realize she's going to send me into that "training" again right?!**

**Me: Oh really? I don't remember that (evil smile)...**

**Yoh: T-T**


	2. Shamanic Training

**Author's Note: If anyone can help me transition taking Yoh(w/Amidamaru) and Kenshin to the next world, where the majority of this story takes place, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: As always, all rights for characters, weapons, mythos, and etc. reserved to their respective companies and subsidiaries. The story idea however belongs to me (Hey! I want to take credit for something T-T!)**

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside of the guest room he was sleeping in. He then switched back to his clothes, grabbed his sakabatou, and headed for the backyard. When he made it out there he saw Yoh on the grass holding his head in pain and Anna holding a shinai over her shoulder.

"OUCH! Was that _really_ necessary?" Yoh screamed as he rubbed his head trying to numb the pain.

"If you had just gotten up like I told you to you wouldn't have been in pain," Anna retorted as she gripped the shinai tighter.

"_Amazing, it's like she's Kaoru..._" Kenshin thought in his head as he grinned.

"Ah, Kenshin-san you're awake!" Yoh had exclaimed, completely forgetting the pain he had just received.

"Nice of you to join us," Anna said with ice in her tone.

"_Oro!_" Kenshin instinctively winced out of fear from the girl a few feet from him.

"Relax Kenshin-san, she doesn't bite," Yoh playfully said.

"Enough talk Yoh, it is time to evaluate your Over-Soul!" Anna said as she brought the shinai to the ground.

"Alright Anna, ready to go Amidamaru?" Yoh asked as he tapped the mortuary tablet.

"Yes Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said with a determined look on his face.

"What is he about to do Anna-sama?" Kenshin curiously asked.

"He is about to perform his Over-Soul," Anna said keeping her vision directly on Yoh.

"An...Over-Soul," Kenshin breathed lowly as to not get on her bad side.

"You know, if you want an explanation, I will gladly tell you," Anna said with a smirk.

"Anna! Seriously you are actually going to explain!?" Yoh exclaimed due to the shock of what he had just heard.

"Yes, so if you and Amidamaru can get ready so I can tell him through your demonstration," Anna said calmly while thrusting the shinai into the ground causing the ground to crack.

"Woah!" Yoh exclaimed as he reeled back from her strength.

"Um... Yoh-dono, I think now would be a good time to not to get on her bad side..." Amidamaru worriedly whispered into Yoh's ear.

"Yeah...you're probably right," Yoh chuckled nervously as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

Just then, an astounded Kenshin noticed the samurai being turned into a ball of fire. In this new state however, the samurai gained miniature versions of his swords, shoulder guards, and hairstyle.

"Alright, here we go Amidamaru! _Integrate into Harusame_*!" Yoh exclaimed as he took Amidamaru in spirit ball form and guided him into the sword.

The result was a larger spirit ball version of Amidamaru gripping the sword with his teeth. Then a shoulder and arm guard were materialized over Yoh's right arm. After he was done, Yoh let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! Still got it!" Yoh grinned in triumph.

"Excellent Yoh-dono," replied Amidamaru from the sword.

"This is an Over-Soul, a combination of a spirit and a shaman's own personal spiritual energy or _furyoku_. When a shaman needs to access greater power they combine their spirit partners into a medium like a sword, spear, or even their own bodies. What you see now is called the 'O.S. Amidamaru', the unison between Amidamaru and his trusted blade, Harusame. Because both him and Yoh are so close in this stage Yoh can receive advice from Amidamaru during battle," Anna explained

"This...is...amazing...," Kenshin was unable to stop his jaw from being dropped.

"Heh, glad you like it Kenshin-san," Yoh stated, with his usual grin.

"Now show him the double medium," Anna commanded causing Yoh to flinch a little.

"Oh...right, ready to go Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his friend.

"Let's go!" Amidamaru replied.

"Now! _O.S. Amidamaru integrate into the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi*_!" Yoh shouted as he pulled out a crimson stone sword and combined it with O.S Amidamaru.

The result was a towering blue blade made of light with a crimson diamond-shaped guard. As it materialized, Yoh began to close his eyes and the sword began to shrink.

"Because Yoh has fought many battles, Amidamaru has increased his power by 'ascending' and became a '_seirei-class_' or a '_sacred_' spirit. The stone sword you saw is a national treasure of Japan that is kept by the Asakuras for safekeeping. It has gathered so much power from being used by a very powerful spirit that if you wanted to make a sword-type Over-Soul, that is the best medium to use. What this Over-Soul is called is 'O.S. Spirit of Sword', because of the properties of the stone sword and Amidamaru's status as a _seirei-class_ spirit. Although I'm curious Yoh, why have you decided to shrink it?" Anna faced Yoh after giving Kenshin the explanation.

"Well, it's because when I use the towering version, it spends most of my furyoku and Amidamaru's strength, so I figured: why not make it smaller and easier to use?" Yoh answered scratching his cheek.

"Fine, Yoh activate the Armor O.S.," Anna coldly replied.

"_Oro_...Anna-san...A-Armor O.S.?" Kenshin asked almost completely taxed out from the information Anna was giving him.

"I can see you're about to lose it, take a seat and I will explain once he has activated it," Anna said pointing the shinai, gesturing Kenshin to sit down.

"Ah, okay...thank you..." Kenshin said walking and then sitting in the designated spot.

"Amidamaru! _Fuse into Harusame and the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi_!" Yoh exclaimed as Amidamaru once again combined with the two swords.

The results now were materializing interchangeable pieces of armor that orbited around Yoh for protection; an arm guard on Yoh's left along with an armor panel with two spike panels on his back, and a giant arm on his right holding Harusame in the form of a giant shirasaya.

"_O.S. Spirit of Sword: Byakko_..." Yoh said breathing heavily.

"This is the final evoultion of Yoh's shamanic powers. The 'O.S. Spirit of Sword: White Swan' caters to Yoh's personality and the two portions respond in concert to every one of Yoh's movements. The panels of armor can also rearrange themselves, using the bridging flow of furyoku enabling Yoh to adjust his attack, need be, enabling ambidexterity with the giant arm," Anna explained to Kenshin.

"Ah...I see, at least I think I do. Yoh's powers are very in tune with his personality," Kenshin stated with his left hand gripping his chin.

"So, since the demonstration is over, I'll be heading to the music store," Yoh said disengaging his Over-Soul.

However before he even realized, he was pinned to the floor by a blue oni with one horn sticking out of his forehead. The oni also had five eyes that were covered by a clear blue visor that looked like a broken star. As it started growling, Yoh finally picked his face up out of the dirt. He now was sporting a bloody nose, a bruised forehead, and a swollen eye.

"_ORO?!_ AN ONI!?" Kenshin exclaimed completely shocked by the appearance of the demon.

"This Kenshin, is one of my _shikigami_* familiars, Zenki. Its brother I lent to a friend so you won't be able to see him," Anna said flashing a piece of paper that fashioned in a human-like copy.

"S-So I t-take it you use y-your furyoku to s-summon him t-t-too?" Kenshin stammered, almost unable to completely say the question.

"Anna, call it off of me!" Yoh began to plead.

"Don't think that I didn't hear the conversation you and Amidamaru had last night; you haven't been training like you are supposed to," Anna said sporting her signature death glare.

"Well, you see the reason behind that was...," Yoh tried to explain.

"I'm listening...," Anna said tapping her foot.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Yoh slumped his head back onto the ground.

"Since you have been shirking your training, you are subject to 3 hours in the '**Electric Chair**'," Anna said walking back into the house.

"Anna, that's unfair," Yoh tried to plead again; Zenki not letting up.

"You're right...**4 hours.**"

"WAIT-!"

"**5 hours.**"

"COME ON-!"

"It's settled, it will be 5 hours and Zenki will be watching you making sure you don't run off," Anna said before finally making it into the house closing the door behind her.

"Yoh-dono, I'm very sorry," Amidamaru began to bawl over what was about to befall Yoh.

"Um, what exactly is the '**Electric Chair**'?" Kenshin asked worriedly, still keeping his distance from Yoh because of Zenki.

"It's a special type of 'training' that Anna puts me through. You know the bench you're sitting on? It is similar to that except there is nothing to sit on. She mainly wants me to use this so I can control my furyoku better for when I use my Over-Soul," Yoh finished as he began to get ready.

"I see...," Kenshin nodded in confirmation.

"You can go back inside if you want, it's not going to be an exciting 5 hour-," Yoh was saying before he was cut off.

"**ENOUGH CHATTER! HUMAN PREPARE FOR TRAINING!**" Zenki's demonic voice boomed raising his shield.

"I g-guess I'll be h-heading in," Kenshin said already at the door.

"Okay see yo-," Yoh was about to finish before...

[SMACK]

Zenki had just pummeled Yoh with his shield and sent him into the bench that Kenshin was just sitting at. Kenshin hurriedly made it into the house before the demon could set his sights on him as a potential target. As he began to walk through the house, he smelled onions being boiled until he made it to the kitchen. There he saw Anna cutting up some mushrooms while she was singing along to the music that was playing from the radio (not that he would seriously know what the radio was...).

_The wind gently  
__Passes through my hair  
__By myself under the sunset  
__No different than yesterday  
__What are you staring at?_

_To the end of the horizon  
Where you were staring at  
Moving on without looking back_

_Sometimes, I feel lonely  
Sometimes, I feel pain  
I want to run up, hug, and tell you  
But I won't say it now  
Until that day your dream is captured  
I will only believe that day..._

Kenshin was amazed at how well Anna could sing, but before he could leave, the music was already stopped and Anna was right in front of him with the knife, pointing it at his chest.

"_Oro_...um...I w-was-" Kenshin was stammering before he saw the knife retreat in Anna's hand.

"If you _ever_ tell Yoh about this, you'll be heading back to the Meiji era with more cross-shaped scars than you left with," Anna threatened with her signature death glare.

"Oh Anna, he's a guest in your home, do you have to be so mean?" a new voice jovially said and continued, "You have such a pretty voice."

Anna's eyes widened at who the voice was coming from and her grip on the knife tightened. Kenshin saw her face then instantly whipped his head around to see a person who looked just like Yoh but with longer hair. His body was covered by a cloak and the only things that could be seen were the bottom of his baggy pants and his red-block shoes. He sported very piercing eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance, _Hitokiri Battousai_..." he calmly said to Kenshin, venom clearly present in the last two words.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Finally! It took way longer than I thought it would to make this chapter...**

**A few things to point out:**

**_Harusame_ (Spring Rain) is Amidamaru's blade that his best friend Mosuke made for him, unfortunately Mosuke was killed before perfecting it for Amidamaru. 600 years later it is used by Yoh and Amidamaru (now a spirit) during the Shaman Fight.**

**The _Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi_ is a crimson stone sword that was said to be used by powerful spirit. It is a national treasure that is safeguarded by the Asakuras.**

**The song that is used here is _Trust You_ by Megumi Hayashibara who also voices Anna in the Japanese version of Shaman King**

**Well time to work on Chapter 3, until then see you guys-**

**Anna: Where do you think you're going?**

**Me: A-Anna I-I was j-just r-r-running FOR MY LIFE!**

**Anna: Zenki...go...**

**[SNAP!] *sounds of demon beating author to a bloody pulp***

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY RIBS! MY LEGS! (T-T)**

**Anna: Make me sing again and it will be worse...**

**Yoh: Ouch, I feel for the guy...**

**Amidamaru: Yes, Yoh-dono, I as well...**

**Kenshin: Maybe it would be best to leave...**

***Yoh and Amidamaru glance at author, then look at each other then Kenshin*: Agreed!**

**Me: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! DON'T LEAVE ME! WAIT! MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! (T-T)**


	3. The King and the Red Soul

**Author's Note: Finally, it's time to send these guys to the Sentai World! Kenshin meets Yoh's twin brother and main antagonist from Shaman King, _Hao Asakura_! Also Hao meets up with a very interesting character himself (I wonder who it is...).**

**As always: all rights to characters reserved to their respective companies and subsidiaries.**

**Side Note: There will be one shout out referring to Yoh's gang , let me know if you can guess it. :)**

**Also if there's anything I haven't cleared up, grammatical errors, or if there's any problems let me know in the reviews (Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated).**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

...

"How do you know about that?" Kenshin asked, slightly distraught.

"Easy, a _king_ must know about all who enter _his kingdom_..." Hao stated with a sheepish grin.

"Hao, what are you here for?" Anna inquired, pointing the knife at him.

"Can't a guy come by once in a while to visit his twin brother and his sister-in-law?" Hao retorted back.

"Don't give me that bullshit! We still have six more years before it comes to fruition!" Anna yelled at Hao, panic subtlely present in her voice.

"Yes, I know but how do you expect to get anything done when the _jaguar_ is serving time, the _warlord_ is restoring his people's homeland, the _fairy_ is off playing detective, the _ice spirit_ has no green thumb, and the _samurai_ is doing nothing but star gazing?" Hao sheepishly asked knowing she knew herself.

"This seems to be a family affair so I will just excuse myself," Kenshin said before turning into the direction of the guest-room.

"I'm afraid you can't leave, _hitokiri_," Hao said shooting a small flame that barely missed Kenshin.

"I will only ask one more time, what are you here for Hao?" Anna gritted her teeth, knowing he was not leaving.

"There is something that I need to discuss with you and your friend here," he stated then continued, "Also would you mind calling off my former ogre? This discussion involves Yoh as well..."

Anna glared at Hao until she pulled out the paper from earlier. Then all of a sudden, the paper turned blue and the three turned to hear a muffled scream of joy.

"YES! Amidamaru, Zenki is GONE!" Yoh cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yoh-dono, this may be a trap," Amidamaru cautiously warned.

"You may be right but at least it's no more 'Electric Chair: Zenki Edition'! Time to head to the music store!" Yoh cheered as he opened the door and spotted Anna and Kenshin.

"Yoh, this is serious," Anna said, using the knife to direct Yoh to Hao.

"Can I head ou-? Oh, how's it going?" Yoh said as he turned his head to see his brother.

"Yoh, why are you so relaxed right now?" Anna asked, thinking that situation may have needed him to be more cautious.

"Well, the time limit on his promise hasn't expired yet, either that or I must have dozed off _way_ too long..." Yoh sheepishly laughed, making the conversation more awkward.

"Yoh, _please_ be serious..." Anna walked over to Yoh gripping his shirt from the arm.

"Yoh-dono, this is the **first** time she has said 'please'...maybe you should heed it..." Amidamaru whispered to him.**  
**

"Okay then, Hao what brings you to the hot springs?" Yoh asked his brother.

"Apparently, your new..._friend_ here has been taken from **his** universe to **ours**," Hao stated.

"Our...universe...wait you mean-?" Yoh asked trying to piece together this new information.

"Yes, there is more than just our world," Hao calmly said.

"Why should we believe you?" Anna asked coldly.

"Let's put it this way: because he was taken from his home, if he does not return, you will have more to deal with than just me," Hao responded.

"So, I take it you're here because you can send me home right?" Kenshin inquired.

"No, but I have met someone who may have an idea," Hao replied.

"Really!? Who is it!?" Yoh, ecstatic over Hao's news.

"Well, let's discuss this over dinner...if I'm not mistaken, Anna has made some fish, rice, and miso soup," Hao evaded Yoh's question and directed his question to Anna.

"I hope you choke on a bone..." Anna glared at him, with venom coming out of every word she said.

"Easy now, Anna how's about you and I go get everything ready?" Yoh trying to quell the situation, then turning to his samurai friend, "Amidamaru, can you show Hao and Kenshin to the other room?"

"Yes Yoh-dono, Hao...Kenshin-san, this way," Amidamaru bowed to Yoh then guided the remaining two to the living room.

"Thanks...you mind if I talk to him for a minute, _alone_?" Hao asked Amidamaru.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Amidamaru cautiously responded.

"Amidamaru-san, it's okay, I'll be fine," Kenshin assured Amidamaru and the ghost left the room.

"You seem pretty relaxed for a man who was not only sent to the future, but in a world completely different from yours," Hao said taking a sip from his water.

"Well, this is nothing I can control at the moment, but I will find a way to make it home," Kenshin replied.

"You have yet to pull out your reverse blade since you got here," Hao pointed out.

"Well, I can't because-" Kenshin tried to explain but was cut off.

"You lost the ability to use _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_, right?"Hao asked, completely destroying Kenshin's facade.

"How do you know about _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_?" Kenshin was shocked Hao knew about his kenjutsu style.

"The '_Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style_', truly a magnificent and deadly kenjutsu," Hao joyfully said.

"Who told you about that?" Kenshin threatened as he gripped the reverse blade, "...if you don't tell me..."

"You'll...do...what? You'll _kill_ me? I thought that reverse blade was a testament to your vow to never _kill_ again, or do you have a bad memory too?" Hao began to see Kenshin being flustered.

"I just want to know why you know so much about me?" Kenshin asked, gritting his teeth.

"Well, since my brother is helping his wife in the kitchen, I will inform them later," Hao said before explaining what happened...

-_Flashback_-

_Hao was just finishing circling the globe. His last stop was to check on his brother's stubborn friend and the Warrior of Thunder, Tao Ren. He just made it to the Tao's estate that was set in the isolated mountains of China. He looked inside the window and noticed a girl with silver hair and blood red eyes and she wore a Victorian era style dress. She was followed by a blond-haired, glasses-sporting man who had on a dress shirt and dress pants with suspenders that holstered his "Marco Full Auto 9"._

_"Well, if it isn't the Iron Maiden Jeanne and her 'guardian angel' Marco, I wonder what brings them to China?" Hao asked after he remembered the last time he saw them was on the Soul Train (I'm not making this up...)._

_"Lady Jeanne, I still think this is a bad idea..." Marco said fixing his glasses._

_"Oh Marco-san, you worry yourself too much," Jeanne tried to reassure him._

_"Why should I **not** worry!? There are talisman corpses **everywhere**!" screamed Marco pointing at all of the corpses with talismans wandering throughout the estate._

_"You have an 'Archangel' spirit that can transform into a high-speed car, and **corpses** are your problem?" Jeanne asked sarcastically._

_"Five minutes here and you're already causing a ruckus," a young man echoed through the main room._

_The youth came down the stairs followed by a few talisman corpses. He wore a kung fu vest and pants that were jet black with gold trimmings and a white cloth of silk tying up the pants. He had a very serious face, his golden eyes were piercing and his tongari point of hair was as sharp as a blade._

_"Ren-san!" Jeanne beamed as he came down the stairs._

_"What are you doing here so early?" Ren scowled at both of them._

_"Um...w-well, I-I wanted to, I mean we wanted t-to be punctual," Jeanne stammered._

_"Fine...since you're already here, I will show you to your rooms," Ren puffed._

_"Hmm...this is very interesting," Hao said with a giggle observing the events that just occurred._

_"**It's not polite to spy on people,**" a voice echoed that only Hao could hear._

_"It's also very rude to enter another's world," Hao said turning around to the voice that spoke to him._

_The man that appeared before Hao was completely red. The suit had a high collar surrounding his neck, with a large V across his chest. His visor had a "V" symbol. His belt buckle had the Roman numerals XXX on his buckle has been given a golden V across the center most X, with two silver I's in between the golden V._

_"So, who are you?" Hao asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"**The one who inherits the red souls! ~AkaRed!**" the mysterious man said._

_"Okay AkaRed, is there a specific reason for your trespassing?" Hao inquired._

_"**Something has appeared in my universe that needs to be stopped,**" AkaRed stated with concern._

_"And I should help you because...?" Hao asked not really seeming to care._

_"**If it is not expunged back to its original world, your universe will be in danger of being destroyed as well as mine,**" AkaRed replied folding his arms._

_"Well, that would get in the way way of what I have planned in the next six years..." Hao contemplated loudly._

_"**So you will lend me your powers to help?**" AkaRed asked noticing Hao's shift._

_"Before I offer my assistance..." Hao said glaring at AkaRed, "...I need to test your abilities."_

_Just then a beam was shot at AkaRed, who proceeded to swiftly dodge. He then noticed Hao wasn't in the spot from when he fired the beam. Hao was over him about to drop his leg on AkaRed, but he backflipped out of the way._

_"I just need to gauge your strength since you are powerful enough to traverse through universes, so no hard feelings...right?" Hao explained with a friendly grin on his face._

_"**No, I completely understand, but let me just say, I'm pretty tough,**" AkaRed chuckled._

_So as the two continued to fight, it seemed both of them were evenly matched. For every attack that Hao using, AkaRed would always seem to parry it. Then Hao used his cloak to tie up AkaRed's left arm and swung him towards him. He tried to punch him, but AkaRed held Hao's hand with his right hand. Then Hao saw a vision of a red warrior's helmet that bore the number 1 on eagle wings and the blue visor looked like an infinity symbol. He released AkaRed from his cloak, wondering who was that he just saw._

_"There is a strange power embedded within his suit," Hao thought._

_"**What's the matter? Are you done?**" AkaRed probed.  
_

_"No, I'm just testing something," Hao called back before forming a fireball to throw._

_At that moment, a fireball was thrown at AkaRed. Although Hao was at a fair distance, he could hear AkaRed call out something along the lines of "Soul...". He then sighed thinking the fight was over. He was soon surprised when he saw a blade very close to his neck. He turned to see that AkaRed's suit was changed to look like he was apart of a special ops team and the helmet he wore looked like a cheetah._

_"Heh, so I take it this a new look?" Hao chuckled softly._

_"**This is one of my many forms,**" AkaRed said gripping the blade._

_"So that's what the power was emanating from your suit..." Hao stated._

_"**Yes, I am the embodiment of all of the red warriors who have fought under the banner of 'Sentai'!**" AkaRed responded._

_"So, which red warrior are you now? Because it doesn't seem in your regular form you would be able to escape that fireball..." Hao chuckled as he pushed away the the blade and moved a distance from AkaRed._

_"**I just needed a quick getaway from the fireball. Luckily, this a very fast warrior. T****his is Red Buster, the red warrior of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. His special power enables him to make his legs move at an unbelievable velocity, making him look as if he were teleporting,**" AkaRed said flipping the blade._

_"A warrior with super speed...I'm now more intrigued about these warriors **and** your world," Hao said, holding his left hand on his chin.  
_

_"**So, I take it you still want to fight?**" AkaRed asked, reverting back to his original form._

_"No...if my world is in danger, I might as well listen to what you have to say."_

_"**From what I have been able to gather two inhabitants have left their own world and appeared in both of our worlds. From the energy I felt before I got here, the one in my world is a very vicious and malevolent spirit.**"_

_"But shouldn't there have been at least an emissary from that world to get them?"_

_"**I have been to that world after the first inhabitant left. It seems as though its story take place around the beginning of the Meiji era.**"_

_"Different worlds, different times, and different stories; after I mastered the onmyudo powers, I thought that things as multiple universes were just possibilities. After merging with the Great Spirit, I have learned it is indeed a reality."__  
_

_"**The other from that world should be entering here soon, which is why I wanted to make sure that I intercepted you and let you know exactly what's happening.**"**  
**_

_"Is there some kind of intel I should know about the arrival?"_

_"**As a matter of fact, yes. In his world, he is key for sending Japan into the Meiji Restoration by becoming the 'Hitokiri Battousai'; a manslayer. After the beginning of the era, he took a vow to never kill again and began using a reverse blade; unable to kill, but can still do massive damage. Also, he is a master of a very rare and distinct type of kenjutsu that only a few have used there. Unfortunately due to him using the succession technique many times, he has lost the ability to use his kenjutsu.**"_

_"Well if he needs to head to your world in order to get back home, what good will it do him if he cannot fight? If I can guess by your powers, your world isn't exactly the most peaceful..."_

_"**Well, since he's about to pass through the universal rift, it will be able to allow him to reuse the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, the sword style he learned in his world.**"_

_"So, what exactly needs to be done?"_

_"**When you arrive in my world, you will need to meet the 'six elemental samurai'. After that, the 'elemental orbs' need to be gathered and infused with 'five spirits'. Only then will both inhabitants will be sent back home.**"  
_

_"Well, I can't let anything happen here, so I guess I may have to send my twin brother..."_

_"**Are you sure about sending your own brother into a dangerous mission like this?**"_

_"It's not a problem besides, he's been slacking off lately."_

_"**Hehe...I see, so when the second person finally arrives here and you let him know, I will escort them to my world...**"_

_..._

-_Flashback End_-

"So...I'm able to re-use _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_?" Kenshin asked in disbelief, knowing it had been about three years since the last time he used it.

"_I_ can't believe you told a random stranger that I was slacking off!" Yoh exclaimed as he sat down.

As Hao turned, he saw that his brother and Anna had already set the food on the table and were listening to the flashback as intently as Kenshin was.

"So when are Yoh and Kenshin leaving?" Anna asked unfazed, eating her bowl of rice.

"He has been making the necessary preparations since our initial meeting," Hao said before taking another sip of water.

"Yoh-dono, a world filled with color-clad heroes sounds exciting, don't you think?" Amidamaru asked, brimming with curiosity.

"I think it sounds like a cool world too buddy," Yoh said with his trademark grin.

"It all just sounds like something made for children to me..." Anna mumbled.

"By the way Yoh, when you go, make sure to take the Oracle Pager with you," Hao informed his brother.

"What exactly for?" Yoh asked with his fish still halfway in his mouth.

"The Patch's technology is in-tune with the Will of the Great Spirit. Even if you pass through to another world, I should be able to keep tabs on you with that," Hao explained, finishing his soup.

"Oh...okay," Yoh said looking at his food.

So after the dinner, Hao decided to leave and give them some time to prepare. As Kenshin and Amidamaru went back outside to test out their old techniques, Yoh helped Anna clean up the living room. Just then, Yoh noticed Anna stop dead in her tracks, holding her gut.

"Um...are you okay?" Yoh asked.

"..." Anna just stood silent in her own trance.

"Anna, answer me!" Yoh yelled, as he walked over to her and began shaking her slightly.

"Oh, nothing is wrong..." Anna said, leaving her trance as she looked straight into Yoh's eyes.

"Okay, you almost scared me for a second," He sighed in relief and began to take the broom.

"Yoh..." Anna strained as she grabbed his arm and began gripping tightly.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Yoh inquired one more time.

"You know, you don't have to do this..." Anna had said with worry in her voice.

"But it's also not everyday my brother actually wants my help," He retorted scratching his head.

"I just don't want anything happening to you..." Anna's voice almost breaking.

"Everything will work out..." Yoh calmly stated.

"Yeah..." Anna said walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Yoh asked before beginning to head out.

"No, I will see you later," Anna replied waving him off.

As Yoh's footsteps began to lose their sound, Anna put her hand back on her gut. She began to make a joyful smile as she began to tear up. She then sat down in the living room and used a tissue to wipe the tears away.

"That idiot, it will only be seven months until and it seems like he can't even tell," Anna chuckled wiping another tear before slamming her fist the table.

The shockwave from the table then let out a small square object that was wrapped up. As Anna picked it up, she noticed a small piece of paper attached when she opened it and began to read:

_Anna, I wanted to give this to you earlier but since the 'Electric Chair' training and the sudden arrival of my brother, I wanted you to be able to find it. Sorry about not making a cake or anything but I hope you will enjoy the 'Apple Jinx' album since she is your favorite artist. So Happy Birthday! ~Yoh_

"He remembered..." she began to cry softly as she turned off the lights and headed to her room.

So for the next few days, Kenshin and Yoh began training their _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_ and Armor O.S. respectively. Anna overlooking their progress decided to test both of them by having them both work together to fight Zenki. As their training showed, they were quickly able to take down the ogre shikigami. As they finished, Hao arrived along with AkaRed.

"**So, these are the three heading to my world?**" AkaRed asked Hao pointing to Kenshin and Yoh

"Yes, allow me to introduce my brother, Asakura Yoh, his spirit partner Amidamaru, and the person who you told me entered this world," Hao mentioned.

"Um... AkaRed-san? Who exactly left my world before I did?" Kenshin inquired, hoping to get more information.

"**It's very hard for me to pinpoint because unlike you, what entered my world was someone who already died,**" AkaRed ominously stated.

"Who knows? It may be a vengeful spirit that you killed in your stint as a hitokiri," Hao chuckled.

"Okay seriously man, not cool," Yoh scolded towards Hao.

"Yoh, Kenshin...take these," Anna said walking out of the house handing them large cloths.

"What exactly do we need these for?" Kenshin asked confused.

"It's not the best idea to walk around in modern times with swords," Anna replied.

"**Well since that's settled, let's head out, shall we?**" AkaRed asked.

He then snapped his fingers and a door materialized with seven keyholes. Each keyhole had a very distinct color. The center key socket was red and the two on both sides of the center one was blue and yellow. The next two sockets had a very different color scheme; one being a whirlpool of green and black and the other was pink with white diamonds in them. The last two sockets were shining gold and metallic silver. AkaRed then took out the corresponding keys and inserted them into the keyholes. The door then opened and a great force began to envelop AkaRed, Kenshin, and Yoh.

"What is this strange power!?" Kenshin exclaimed as the door began pulling him in.

"**It's not anything to be afraid of but I would suggest that the samurai be somewhere where he can join us!**" AkaRed alerted both Kenshin and Yoh.

"Hey! Amidamaru, get into the tablet!" Yoh yelled as he pulled out his mortuary tablet and Amidamaru entered it.

"Yoh! There's something I need to tell you!" Anna screamed but it was beginning to become inaudible.

"I can barely hear you! Tell me when I get back!" Yoh forced himself to make his voice heard by her.

"It...ca...wai...! Yoh... I'm...p...!" Anna screamed but was too late.

Before the last message could be deciphered, the four had already went through the door. As the door closed, the seven keys vanished and the door disappeared leaving Anna and Hao. Even though it didn't seem that the four leaving heard the message, Hao heard it perfectly loud and clear.

"You're joking...right?" Hao asked nervously.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. It's just another reason why he needs to come back home," Anna said, a single tear leaving her eye.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Hao asked.

"Don't you have somebody else to pester?" Anna asked back before walking back into her house shutting the door.

"My twin really is an idiot..." he chuckled before vanishing.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: I take back what I said about Chapter 2, this was a nightmare to get done (main reason: I suck at fighting scenes). As always, constructive criticism always appreciated! :)**

**Next Time: Yoh and Kenshin arrive in the Sentai world! Who will they meet? What will they encounter? What the hell was Anna trying to say to Yoh? Will I have the capacity to write better fight scenes? The suspense is killing me-**

**?: SilverFang...?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**?: Too long...**


	4. Reunion (Part 1)

**Author's Note: They're finally here in the Sentai World! I wonder what's going to happen...**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective properties.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Well that was kind of fun...and now we're in an alleyway," Yoh nonchalantly sighed as he brushed himself off.

"I remember coming to your world...not as painful," Kenshin stated rubbing his arm.

"Aw...it's not that bad," Yoh chuckled as he helped Kenshin up then continued, "Do you know where AkaRed went?"

"I wasn't able to get the complete message but he said he had to make sure something was taken care of, so he needs us to find these 'six elemental samurai' on our own..." Kenshin bewilderedly looked at his new surroundings.

"So all we have to do is find these guys and you'll be on the fast track back home; piece of cake!" Yoh patted Kenshin on the back and began to walk.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I don't know about you but inter-dimensional traveling makes me hungry!" Yoh exclaimed as he ran out of the alleyway.

As the two left the alleyway, it almost began to be a culture shock for Kenshin. What he knew as Tokyo almost was non-existent to him as the towering buildings and strange (to him) transportations. They were walking around, getting murmurs and glances from the people until they stopped in front of a food cart. One of the most notable features of the cart was that on the banner, there was a red Chinese dragon holding a medallion that had five stars on one half and what looked to be a fang on the other half. The man working inside the cart noticed the two and began to greet them.

"Hello, Welcome to Red Dragon Gyoza!" The man inside the cart exclaimed.

"Hi, could I get two plates of gyoza?" Yoh asked as he and Kenshin sat down.

"Um...gyoza?" Kenshin had a look of confusion on his face.

"You don't know about gyoza?" The man in the cart darted straight to Kenshin.

"Sorry, my _cousin_ has been living in Izumo most of his life and hasn't really left the countryside," Yoh quickly explained.

"Well, it's great because now I am able to let you enjoy some," The man beamed.

"_Oro_...t-thank you...um..." Kenshin stammered.

"Call me Ryou," The man said with a grin.

"Thank you, Ryou-san," Kenshin finally stated.

So as the three began to talk, Yoh noticed a strange music stand away from them. Since his headphones were pretty much useless without a music player, he couldn't listen to anything. That still did not stop him from getting up and at the very least check it out.

"Can you watch this for me Kenshin?" Yoh asked as he threw Amidamaru's mortuary tablet at him.

"Sure," Kenshin said as he almost clumsily dropped it.

"Why does your cousin carry that?" Ryou asked, slightly curious.

"I-It's a memento of a dear friend and rival of his that passed," Kenshin lied because he knew the real reason.

"A memento of a rival...I know the feeling," Ryou said as he pulled out a gold coin with a skull on it and flipped it.

"Hey, do you happen to have anything from Soul Bob?" Yoh asked as he approached the stand.

"Sorry man, nothing from Soul Bob," the music stand clerk replied.

"Aw...well that sucks," Yoh sounded dejected.

"May I see the Oracle Pager on your left arm?" the clerk asked.

"Wait a minute...how do you know about the Oracle Pager!?" Yoh asked, surprised that someone from another world knew about the Oracle Pager.

"Just relax and let me see your headphones and the pager..." the clerk stated with his hand out.

"Okay, here you go," Yoh said as he gave the clerk the items.

"The Patch's traditional crafts, such amazing tech; shame they're dirt broke most of the time," the clerk muttered as he messed with the inner mechanisms of the device.

"What are you doing to it?" Yoh asked, wondering how bad Hao, or even worse, Anna would chew him out for letting someone mess with the only device able to get in contact with them.

"I'm just adding some music to this thing. Since I can't provide you with anything from Soul Bob, I might as well give you some music. All I'm doing is putting the music within the pager and all you have to do to activate it is touch whatever songs are provided and the wireless chip in the headphones will play the songs for you. But watch out; this chip is known to have a mind of its own and play music at the strangest of times. With you however, there should be no problem," the clerk explained.

"But you don't understand-" Yoh was about to explain.

"You need this to keep in contact with your brother, right?" the clerk knew exactly what he was about to say.

"Yes...how do _you_ know this!?" Yoh was beginning to freak out.

"No need to cause a ruckus over trivial means. Relax, I'm done...free of charge," the clerk stated handing him the pager and headphones back.

"Uh...thanks..." Yoh could only say, dumbfounded.

"By the way, tell Kenshin that I'm a big fan," the clerk smirked.

"No problem...okay _that_ was strange..." Yoh said as he walked back to the cart._  
_

"So were you able to find what you were looking for?" Ryou asked as he put down a plate for Yoh.

"Uh...yes, I was able to get some music," Yoh said before grabbing a gyoza and eating it.

"Really someone was selling music here?" Ryou asked looking at the direction Yoh came from.

"Yeah, the stand should be...over...there..." Yoh said pointing until he felt his blood run cold.

"Um...there is no store over there," Ryou looked confused.

"Okay, what just happened?" Yoh thought in his mind as he looked at his Oracle Pager. He flipped through it and all the music was there. It's not like he was imagining things, like the music stand or the clerk. Maybe the clerk was also a person who could travel through different universes, like AkaRed. Just then, he found a small paper lodged in the pager. He took it out and began to glance at it:

_Relax, if I freaked you out about what I knew, apologies. I just wanted to give you some music and your Oracle Pager was the only way I could give it to you. I can't discuss all the details right now but I am able to travel through different universes but it's a very small window that I'm allowed to stay. Here's wishing you good luck on your mission. ~The Clerk_

"What's the note for?" Kenshin asked as he ate another piece of gyoza off his plate.

"Uh...nothing," Yoh said before putting the note in his pocket.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, in this world people come as quickly as they leave; it's just one of life's mysteries I suppose..." Ryou cryptically informed as he was washing his hands.

"Ryou-sempai!" a voice was heard and the three turned around. The voice belonged to a young man was towering in height. He had black hair with gold highlights. His eyes seemed fierce as he made eye contact with Kenshin.

"Ah Hiroto-san, how's everything going?" Ryou asked from inside the cart.

"Good, I came to make sure you were still coming to the party..." Hiroto said as he looked at the two occupants of the seats he then asked, "...so new customers?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm Asakura Yoh and this is my _cousin_ Himura Kenshin," Yoh said as he took back the tablet.

"I have to get ready so Yoh-san, Kenshin-san, I hope to see you again," Ryou said as he was beginning to close the cart.

As the two pairs went their separate ways, Hiroto took a look back at the two. He then noticed a phased-out person walking with them. He felt a chill run down his spine as he turned to Ryou.

"Did you notice that spirit as well?" Hiroto asked his sempai.

"What do take me for? Of course I did," Ryou retorted back.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on them?" Hiroto inquired sternly, although having a hint of concern.

"They should be alright..." Ryou laughed as the two kept walking.

So after a few minutes of walking, Kenshin and Yoh stopped and sat on a park bench. It was then that Amidamaru caught up with them and informed them of what time they were in.

"SERIOUSLY...2013!?" Both of them exclaimed.

"Yes, I have checked around it seems this world is in fact in the year of 2013," Amidamaru summarized.

"So I wonder, what do we do now?" Kenshin was thinking loudly.

"Well, we could always ask-" Yoh was about to reply.

"AAAAHHHH! Somebody HELP!" screamed many people.

"There are people in danger!" Kenshin shot out of the seat and rushed towards the direction of the screams.

"Let's go Amidamaru!" Yoh jumped out of his seat and followed Kenshin.

"Yes, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru nodded as he floated next to Yoh.

...

It was very calm at the Shiba mansion. As the kuroko did their daily routine, a young man emerged from the estate and headed towards the lake. The wind blew causing his hair to move out of his face. He then took out an pentagon emblem that had the kanji of 'fire' and threw it into the air. Before it hit the floor, it unfolded itself into an origami lion. It then began to run around and climb on the young man. An elderly man much began to walk outside until he caught up with him.

"Tono, the preparations are nearly complete," the elder said bowing to the young man.

"Good, now all that's left is to wait for them to arrive," the young man stretched his arm out and the origami turned back into an emblem.

"The last time I remember seeing all of them together was when you all were given your powers back," the elder held a tissue to his nose and furiously blew his nose into it.

"Ah...Jii, you're acting as if it was almost the end of the world," the young man puffed.

"What if the Gedoushu had risen again? You and the others would have been at a major disadvantage," Jii stated with concern and worry.

"And yet, despite that disadvantage we would have still fought," the young man turned to face the elder.

"I am only worried for your safety and the future of the Shinkengers; I am your caretaker after all," the elder calmly put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

The young man could only sigh at his guardian, but he knew he had a point. This young man is Shiba Takeru, 19th head of the Shiba Clan and leader of the 33rd Super Sentai team that has defended Earth, the _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger_. After the Shinkengers initial victory of the Gedoushu, their main enemy, his team went their separate ways, only to be called upon in times of emergency. As if it was destined, the Earth faced its greatest crisis almost two years ago. The Space Empire Zangyack tried to conquer the Earth to finally have control over the entire universe. However, their ambition was stopped by the 34 Sentai teams (at the time) who protected the planet. The Great Legend War was a long and arduous battle to protect Earth that reached its finality when the original red ranger from the first Sentai team, _Himistu Sentai Gorenger_, gave the order to combine all their powers together to destroy the overwhelming fleet. They were successful in preventing the empire from taking over, but it came with the price of losing their powers. For a brief moment, Earth was safe and peaceful until the Zangyack came back with a second fleet. That was when 35th Sentai team, the _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_, arrived on Earth seeking the 'Greatest Treasure in the Universe' possessing the powers of the other 34 teams. At first, they were only here to obtain the treasure but after a while, they received the Sentai's spirit and protected the Earth in their own way and defeated the Zangyack emperor. After the defeat of the Zangyack Empire, the Gokaigers returned the powers of the 34 Sentai teams back to their original owners and left for the Zangyack home world. It was then when Jii decided to call back all the Shinkengers to celebrate not only the return of their powers but the Gokaigers' victory. As Takeru was busy reminiscing, a kuroku came out of the mansion frantically holding a marker and a map. The kuroku then handed Jii the marker and showed him where the location of the Gedoushu.

"Tono, there is an attack!" Jii alerted Takeru.

"Tch, now they decide to show themselves," Takeru groaned then continued, "Jii, I'm off!"

He then pulled out his Shodophone and activated the brush mode. He wrote the kanji for 'horse' in the air and flicked it with the brush. The kanji moved and it materialized a white horse. He got on the horse and began to ride out of the estate to combat the Gedoushu.

"Come back safely!" Jii yelled at the now dissappearing Takeru.

...

"Yeesh, what are these things?" Yoh asked as he, Kenshin, and Amidamaru looked on at the scene. The creatures that were attacking the civilians seemed to look like demons yet that had fish-like heads and wore armor.

"We don't have time to deliberate! There are people in danger!" Kenshin yelled as he rushed forward kicking one of them out of the way to get to an injured person.

"Right!" Yoh exclaimed as he flipped over two of them and hit them in the back with Harusame's sheath. He then made it over to a woman who was struggling to walk. Before she fell, he was able to grab her.

"You need to get out of here! It's very dangerous!" Yoh informed the woman.

"I can't just leave my son!" the woman screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, I will find him. But you need to get to safety. It would not do any good if both of you were lost," Yoh assured the woman before he asked another civilian who was running to get her out of the way of the fighting. As soon as the last of the civilians were out of sight, both Yoh and Kenshin took their swords out of their sheaths and began to repel the creatures.

"These creatures seem to go down very easily," Kenshin called over to Yoh as he slashed down two more of them.

"Yeah, let's finish this quickly!" Yoh yelled over after ducking from an attack, "_Amidamaru! Integrate into Harusame!_" Yoh held his hand up as his samurai friend turned to spirit-ball mode and he put him into the hilt of the blade.

The two continued to fight through the overwhelming numbers with ease. Just when they thought the fight was almost over, more of the creatures began to appear through the cracks.

"You got to be kidding me!" Yoh exhaustingly yelled.

"Yoh-dono, there are three on your back!" Amidamaru warned from the hilt of the blade.

"Kenshin! You holding up alright!?" Yoh slashed the three behind him and ran over to Kenshin.

"Yes, but they keep coming out of the cracks. It's a problem that needs to be solved quickly," Kenshin informed Yoh of the situation.

[BA-DUM]

"Stop right there...Gedoushu," A voice echoed which caused Yoh and Kenshin to turn.

[BA-DUM]

The two turned to see people dressed in black, with their faces covered in black veils, making all sorts of preparations. The noise came from two in particular who were using taiko drums. Then another pair of them held up a banner bearing a crest. This caused the creatures to snarl and get even more vicious and agitated than they already were. The pair then moved out of the way to reveal a young man, possibly a few years older than Yoh, emerge. He wore a traditional _hakama_ and he readied himself for the upcoming fight. He then pulled out his phone...

"_Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!_" the young man called out as he turned his phone into a brush. He then wrote the kanji for 'fire' in front of him, pressed a button on the brush, and flicked the fire kanji, which proceeded to engulf him.

"I would not have believed if I didn't see it for myself..." Yoh stood there, jaw dropped.

"I agree, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru replied form within Over-Soul mode.

"We may have found who we are looking for..." Kenshin stated running over to the duo then continued, "...you saw the kanji right?"

As the transformation finished, the young man now was in a completely different suit. He pulled the sword from his side and pointed it forward.

"_ShinkenRed! ~Shiba...Takeru! Going Forth!_" the young man exclaimed as he put the back side of the blade on his shoulder and rushed into battle.

He made swift work of the creatures with his refined swordplay. As Yoh and Kenshin continued to fight the creatures, they would now and again look over to see Takeru slice through them like butter. The creatures then began to get more anxious and some of them started to carry bows and arrows to fire at him. He moved out of way and opened his belt to take out a red disc. He attached to his sword from the hilt and then spun the disc. The sword was engulfed in flames as he readied to attack.

"_Kaen no Mai!_" Takeru shouted as he released a fire slash from his blade and it destroyed a group of the creatures.

"Yoh-dono, that swordplay...it's amazing," Amidamaru commented.

"Wait a second Amidamaru, I hear something," Yoh looked around trying to find the mysterious sound.

"Help me!" a muffled yell came from a distance.

"Here we go! _Amida-Ryu: Shinku Buddha Giri!_" Yoh yelled as he slashed and it sent a shockwave that destroyed some debris that revealed a little boy.

"Yoh hurry, I will hold them off!" Kenshin disappeared then appeared over the oncoming creatures, "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen!_" He swung his blade into one of the creatures' shoulders and made the others scatter.

"_Who are those two? For that matter, what's with the energy coming off the one with headphones?_" Takeru thought as he noticed the two already on the scene.

"Are you alright?" Yoh grabbed the boy from the spot where he was trapped.

"Onii-chan! Behind you!" the boy pointed at the creatures coming towards Yoh's blind side.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh called as he grabbed the boy to shield him.

Amidamaru then emerged as a big spirit, still connected to the blade, as they attacked. He made quick work of the creatures and then the sword regained its materialization. As Yoh and the little boy got out of harm's way, a kuroko waved at their direction.

"Well, this is where you head of off," Yoh said as he gave the boy a gentle nudge to follow the kuroko.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" the little boy smiled at him as he left with the kuroko to find his mother.

"Yoh-dono, let's head back to Kenshin-san," Amidamaru informed him.

The fight finally came to an end when the remaining creatures fled back into the cracks. The kuroko then began to damage assessment and clean up the debris and wreckage that was caused by the Gedoushu. One kuroko was next to Takeru and informed him about the two who were on the scene before he arrived. He then proceeded to cancel his transformation as he approached the two who had re-sheathed their swords.

"Wait I need to speak with you two," Takeru stopped in front of both of them.

"Oh, it's the '_Fire Lion_'!" Yoh grinned.

"..." Takeru was stumped by Yoh's nickname of him.

"I just assumed...you seem to have a menacing presence like a _lion_, or maybe it's a _tiger_," Yoh put his hand on his chin as he examined Takeru.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked, drawing Takeru's attention from Yoh.

"As a matter of fact, I wanted to know who you two are," Takeru's eyes kept shifting between the two people in front of him.

"I am Himura Kenshin..." he said, finishing tying up the sakabatou back in the cloth.

"...and I'm Asakura Yoh, nice to meet you...um?" Yoh held out his hand to shake Takeru's hand.

"Shiba, Shiba Takeru," he gave a soft smile as he returned Yoh's gesture.

"I'm Amidamaru! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Amidamaru appeared from behind Yoh.

"Woah!" Takeru was slightly shocked and fell back from the appearance of the spirit.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Amidamaru pondered looking at the now slightly shuddering Takeru.

"Well, for a normal human, to see a spirit appear out of nowhere and talk to you is not exactly the most comforting experience..." Yoh explained then turned to Kenshin, "...which reminds me, why weren't you freaked out when you first saw Amidamaru?"

"I have seen a many strange things in my day, but I will admit I was a bit flustered," Kenshin admitted while scratching his cheek.

"W-Well, let's head to my home so things could be better explained," Takeru brushed himself off and started to walk off and they followed. It was a long walk but eventually, they arrived at the Shiba mansion.

"Wow! This place is huge! Kind of reminds me of my family's place in Izumo!" Yoh exclaimed as they entered.

"_That's strange...when the spirit went through the gate, the spells had no effect on him..._" Takeru thought as he saw the spirit pass through the gates next to Yoh.

"Tono! You're back!" Jii exclaimed coming out of the main house.

"Tch! I told you I would be fine!" Takeru was beginning to frown.

"Oh, you have guests with you..." Jii said as he looked behind Takeru.

"Yes, would you mind grabbing some tea for us? We need to discuss something..." Takeru asked Jii.

"Right away," Jii bowed slightly and directed a few kuroko to tend to it.

As the three entered the briefing room, Takeru sat at his podium while Kenshin and Yoh took similar seats on the floor. As they both sat down, the kuroko came in with the tea. After they finished pouring and left, Takeru was about to take a sip when his eyes locked on to Yoh. He noticed that Yoh had two cups of tea in front of him, but he wondered what it was for until Yoh pulled out the mortuary tablet and stood it up in front of one of the cups. Amidamaru then emerged from the tablet with his two hands clasped together.

"I see, you gave him an offering," Takeru realized as he put his cup down.

"Well, it wouldn't be right if all three of us were drinking tea while he can't," Yoh grinned taking a sip, which caused Takeru to make a small grin.

"Yoh, we need to discuss the situation," Kenshin informed Yoh

"Oh right, almost slipped my mind," Yoh put his tea down

"I would actually like to know how you were able to fend off the Gedoushu," Takeru was beginning to relax

"Actually about that-" Yoh was about to explain but was cut off.

"Tono! Chiaki and I have arrived!" a voice boomed from outside the briefing room.

"Ah mou! You don't have to yell so damn loud!" the second voice groaned.

"It has been a while since we all saw each other you can at least not scowl," the first voice retorted.

"Whatever..." the second voice hissed

"Ryunosuke! Chiaki! I'm in the briefing room," Takeru called to the both of them.

The two had now entered the room occupied with three people. As Yoh and Kenshin looked at them, they saw one who was near Takeru's height wearing a blue jacket over simple clothing. His nicely kept brown hair was barely noticeable due to his beaming eyes and wide grin. The second one was just a bit shorter than the first; noticing the two strangers to him in the room. His unkempt hair covered one of his eyes and his clothes were more relaxed and baggier than the first person's.

"Oi Takeru! Who are these two?" the second person asked pointing at Yoh and Kenshin.

"Nice to see you again too, Chiaki," Takeru breathed sarcastically.

"Tono, has anyone else arrived?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No, I got a call from each of them. It turns out they won't be here by at least tonight, or the very latest tomorrow..." Takeru started to trail off.

"You still never introduced us to these guys..." Chiaki raised a brow as he looked at Takeru.

"I'm Asakura Yoh and that's Himura Kenshin," Yoh stood up from his seat to greet the two new people.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Ikenami Ryunosuke and this is Tani Chiaki, faithful retainers of our Tono-" Ryunosuke began to make a long diatribe.

"Ryunosuke..." Takeru calmly cut him off.

"Yes Tono?" Ryunosuke turned to him.

"Too long..." Takeru finished getting that part out before drinking his tea again.

"Hehe...you guys are funny," Yoh began to snicker.

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki began to probe to look for some answers.

"Chiaki relax, I was actually going to ask them that before you two showed up. It appears that the Gedoushu are becoming active again and these two were already fighting them off before I got to the scene," Takeru explained.

"Tono! The Gedoushu are back!?" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

"These two were handling the situation before _you_ got there!?" Chiaki asked with a surprised look on his face, "Are they members of another Sentai?"

"Yes, yes, and I don't think so; they fought back the Gedoushu without the need to transform," Takeru calmly tried to answer both of their questions.

"Yoh, we may have escalated the stress level here..." Kenshin stood up and placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder.

"Yeah, you may be right..." Yoh sighed as he picked up the tablet, "...let's go Amidamaru"

"Hai! Yoh-dono," Amidamaru floated behind him.

"WOAH! WHAT THE-!?" Chiaki exclaimed when he saw the spirit.

"TONO! STAY BACK FROM THE SPIRIT! I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Ryunosuke moved in front of Takeru, fear almost engulfed his face.

"Hey guys! Wait a minute! It's not even like that!" Yoh tried to explain.

"This...is exactly what I was trying to avoid..." Takeru groaned as he smacked his head.

"I'm sorry, but we need to discuss this; it's a serious matter," Kenshin calmly explained, eyes completely fierce.

"Everyone calm down and let him speak," Takeru sharply said to the other three.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Part 1 of Reunion! Part 2 is coming along with the rest of the team! (And a very crazy flashback with some interesting people)**

**You read correctly the first two senshi that Yoh and Kenshin met were none other than TenKaSei Ryou (RyuuRanger) from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_ and Sutou Hiroto (Go-On Gold) from _Engine Sentai Go-Onger_. Will they show up again...? (Yes, I have a small mini-team ups planned for this story with various sentai teams)**

**As always critiques and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**

**The Clerk: Hey jerk! I thought you were going to talk about me!**

**Me: Not yet! Now will you go somewhere!**

**The Clerk: Sure I'll just let Anna know you're going to make her _sing_ again XD !**

**Me: You wouldn't dare...**

**The Clerk: Try me...(runs away)**

**Me: Tch...argh...see you guys next time**

**The Clerk: Yeah, if he's alive for that long...**


	5. Reunion (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Concluding _Reunion Part 1_! Be warned! NO ACTION/FIGHTING SCENES! It's just the rest of the team meeting up...**

**I would call this the _slow_ chapter, but I think it gets a few things done...**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective companies, owners, etc.**

**As always, enjoy! :D**

* * *

...

So Yoh and Kenshin began to explain the situation and their respective stories to the three that were present. While Ryunosuke and Chiaki had their jaws dropped most of the briefing, Takeru was slightly taken aback. They had finally revealed to the three that it was AkaRed who needed them to find the samurai as well as the orbs.

"So a shaman...almost like shrine priestesses or medicine men," Ryunosuke looked at Yoh and Amidamaru then continued, "and your spirit partner must be a fine samurai!"

"Ryunosuke-san, you are too kind," Amidamaru scratched his head, blushing.

"Six orbs...corresponding with our elements, you think any of the old documents recorded any of this Takeru?" Chiaki asked after looking at his square emblem with the green kanji of 'wood'.

"Probably not, after all it's _six_ orbs they need; so anything having to do with _Light Mojikara_ might not be in the archives," Takeru answered.

"Um..._mojikara_?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, that's right! Mojikara can be explained as '_character power_'. But it's more than just writing kanji; it requires a steady amount of focus and training to master the five or...should I now say _six_ corresponding elements: fire, water, heaven, wood, earth, and light. The first five are passed down through lineage while the sixth one is a special type called '_Electronic Mojikara_' that my friend was able to make due to his lack of ordinary mojikara," Takeru paused after delivering the explanation.

"Just like how my brother is able to use his onmyodo abilities to access the Onmyodo Star; except instead of 'heaven', he uses 'metal'," Yoh pounded his fist into his other hand.

"But there is something bothering me; how come are we able to see Amidamaru? It's obvious the only one who should be able to see him is Yoh; after all, he is a shaman..." Ryunosuke asked, bringing up a new issue.

"Well I can explain my situation..." Kenshin began, "...the kenjutsu that I mastered has the ability of pseudo-clairvoyance, so I can fight at a higher level. To think that it would also allow me to see spirits isn't that bizarre."

"Kenjutsu that has that kind of power would be an amazing sight!" Chiaki glanced over at Kenshin.

"Well that explains it for him but what about us?" Ryunosuke was not going to budge until he had an answer.

"You said that it took rigorous training for each of you to master your specific mojikara right? Maybe it is due to that physical and mental training that your sixth sense is heightened enough to see Amidamaru. The same thing could be said for all of your other comrades as well," Yoh finished with the last part, referring to the other Sentai senshi.

"You may be right..." Ryunosuke pondered Yoh's summary.

"Since that is out of the way, how do we find these orbs?" Chiaki tried to bring the conversation back to the main issue

"We don't know; AkaRed-san didn't give us those specific details," Kenshin lowered his head.

"At least we know what needs to be done. As for you two...or _three_...you can also stay here as my guests," Takeru folded his arms and tilted his head.

"Sweet! Thanks Takeru!" Yoh exclaimed giving Ryunosuke and Chiaki a quick jolt.

"Tono, I have already made arrangements for the new accommodations," Jii said entering the briefing room.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me..." Takeru sighed as he got off his mat.

"Tono, where are you going?" Ryunosuke asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"To call mother, if I don't let her know ahead of time about the situation, you know how Tanba will get," Takeru groaned as he almost left the room, taking out his Shodophone.

"_Or_ you could tell her, and let her know _not_ to let Tanba in on the information, I mean who doesn't want to see the look on his face when this guy floating around," Chiaki made a devilish grin as he pointed at Amidamaru.

"I will admit Tono, that would be just a little funny," Ryunosuke admitted, trying hard to hold his laughter.

"You two really are alike; I will see what I can do," Takeru let out a small grin before leaving the room.

"Well, he's gotten a lot more relaxed since we first met him, don't you think Ryunosuke?" Chiaki asked

"Yes, it is pretty amazing to see Tono have fun once in a while," Ryunosuke patted Chiaki on the shoulder.

"See you guys later, gotta check something," Chiaki began to lead Ryunosuke out the room by pushing his back.

"Wait! What are you-!?" Ryunosuke's began to fade when they left.

"Yoh-san, I have put your belongings in your room," Jii said after letting the duo pass.

"Thanks, I wondered what happened to those," Yoh responded, scratching his head.

"Also, Kenshin-san, when you arrived, I noticed that you didn't have any extra clothing," Jii turned to Kenshin.

"Well when I arrived in Yoh's world-" Kenshin was beginning to explain.

"Don't worry, I have heard about your situation so I went to find some of my old ones that are about your size," Jii calmly said.

"Thank you, Jii-san," Kenshin bowed his head slightly.

"I may be your senior, but you can call me Hikoma," Jii began to laugh and patted Kenshin on the shoulder.

So Hikoma, or 'Jii' began to show Yoh and Kenshin to their roooms with a few kuroko in tow. Back outside, Chiaki and Ryunosuke were practicing with wooden swords on a few practice dummies.

"So, how has the kabuki life been treating you?" Chiaki asked striking the dummy.

"It's been very good, but how about you; you are not slacking in your studies are you?" Ryunousuke turned the question back on Chiaki.

"Tch, you're just like an overprotective older brother..." Chiaki struck down the last training dummy.

"So, how do you think Kotoha and Genta have been doing since the last time we saw them?" Ryunosuke asked walking over to a bench, placing his wooden sword next to him.

"I'm not sure about Genta, but the last time I talked to Kotoha, she told me that her sister has found someone who studies medicine that can find a way to finally alleviate her illness," Chiaki looked over at the neighboring forest.

"I actually heard from Mako; she says her cooking has gotten better and that she wants to make something for us when she gets here," Ryunosuke stretched his arms out and began to yawn.

"Let's just hope none of us keel over eating it. Wait...you've been talking to Nee-san this whole time!?" Chiaki said shocked, although he wasn't completely surprised.

"Yes, and I don't remember you talking to Kotoha this much either..." Ryunosuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well...about that..." Chiaki's face began to show a slight hint of red.

"Relax, I won't say anything..." Ryunosuke got up and walked over to Chiaki.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Chiaki and Ryunosuke turned to see Yoh and Amidamaru walk up to them.

"Nothing!" Both of them shouted at the same time, making sure Amidamaru and Yoh didn't catch on to what they were talking about.

"You two transform like Takeru-dono?" Amidamaru asked

"Yep, I transform using my _Wood Mojikara_ and he does using his _Water Mojikara_," Chiaki told the two.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"Sorry, a quick moment..." Ryunosuke excused himself from the three and answered his Shodophone, "...hello? Mako! Are you already here? Tono said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow...on the same flight with Genta!? Don't worry, I will pick you two up."

"Ryunosuke-san, you're leaving?" Amidamaru asked him after he hung up the phone.

"Apparently, Genta got on the wrong connecting flight and ended up in Honolulu with Mako; so they left and got here. I'm heading out," Ryunosuke rolled his eyes because of Genta's antics and began to leave with a few kuroko leaving behind him holding a palanquin.

"Nee-san and Genta are here, that only leaves..." Chiaki muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Yoh asked Chiaki.

"N-No, everything is good..." Chiaki shrugged off Yoh's question.

...

[Meanwhile at a train station in Kyoto, a girl with a yellow sweater and curly pigtails is about to head to Tokyo...]

"Onee-san, I'm off!" the girl with the yellow sweater and curly pigtails said to her sister at the train station.

"Kotoha, have a fun time..." Her sister then began to tightly hug her.

"O-Onee-san...I...n-need...to..." Kotoha was gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," her sister embarrassingly said, releasing her sister from her grip, "...make sure to have lots of fun; you haven't seen them in a while right?"

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Kotoha looked at her sister with concern.

"Yes, I will be fi-, *cough* *cough*," her sister began to cough violently.

"Onee-san!" Kotoha came over to her sister's side to help her.

"Mitsuba-chan!" a man about Kotoha's sister's age came running over to the both of them. He was of a tall build, his black and messy hair being an easy way to spot him. He made it over to the two sisters and placed a hand on her sister's forehead. At first it was slightly chilled, but then it began to warm quickly.

"Tezuka-san! Is she alright?" Kotoha's voice was filled with worry.

"_This_ is why I said it wasn't a good idea for you to come here..." Tezuka said concerned.

"Oh Tezuka, you worry too much; you're scaring my sister..." Mitsuba waved him off.

"But it's still not the safest to run around while you're sick," Tezuka protested.

"Onee-san! Tezuka-san is right!" Kotoha helped her to a bench.

"I have already put a huge burden on my sister, the least I can do is see her off when she rejoins her friends..." Mitsuba's eyes began to tear up.

"Mitsuba-chan, I understand but your illness is still draining your energy," Tezuka sat next to her and held her hand.

"The train is about to leave Onee-san, I can always take the next one..." Kotoha told Mitsuba.

"No, I'm alright you can go...and make sure to give my greetings to Tono and Hikoma-san," Mitsuba got out of her seat and hugged Kotoha again.

"Don't worry Kotoha-chan, I'll be here to look after her," Tezuka gave the young girl a reassuring smile.

"O-Okay, then I will call you when I get there," Kotoha embraced her sister before heading into the train.

As she boarded the train and took a seat, she looked out the window and saw both Tezuka and her sister waving at her departure. She was very happy; not just because she was going to see her teammates again, but also because her sister had found somebody that cared for her. Tezuka is a university student, studying medicine,who happened to meet her sister around the time the Gokaigers were still on Earth. From her sister's disposition when she came home that day, almost looked like she was never sick in the first place. When Mitsuba first introduced him to her, she noticed that he had very baggy eyes that he hid behind his glasses. He said it was because he wanted to be a doctor that helped everyone, so he would spend countless hours and sleep-deprived nights studying. More frequently after his classes, he would always come over to check on both of them (Mitsuba in particular), sometimes leaving one of his many books there. On some occasions, when Mitsuba felt tired and went to go to sleep, he would sit at the desk with his head in a book; often falling asleep while reading (yet, he would always leave whenever Kotoha or Mitsuba woke him up; he didn't want to intrude on their privacy). It seemed that his dream and determination was what attracted her sister to him and she couldn't be happier for her. She then looked out the window again to see the countryside passing her and decided to pull out her Shodophone and send a message:

_Chiaki, I'm on my way to Tokyo now. Would it be possible for any of you to pick me up? ~Kotoha_

She then closed the phone and continued to look outside at the countryside move past her.

...

[Back at the Shiba mansion...]

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"Oh, it looks like the gang's coming together," Chiaki grinned as he saw the message from Kotoha.

"Chiaki, where's Ryunosuke heading off too?" Takeru came outside.

"Apparently, everyone is showing up a lot sooner than expected," Chiaki closed the phone and looked up at Takeru.

"Alright then, so you'll head to the train station to wait for Kotoha while Ryunosuke gets Mako and Genta from the airport," Takeru said to Chiaki.

"Mind if I tag along? Ryunosuke left so I won't be able to see them but it should be fun meeting another one of your teammates...so?" Yoh asked the both of them.

"I don't see a problem with that," Takeru stated.

"Well we're going to have to wait a minute; she said she was going to let me know when she got here," Chiaki looked over to Yoh.

"Alright then," Yoh began to grin.

...

[At the airport...]

"I wonder how everyone is doing..." the girl with long straight hair pondered.

"What are you worrying for? I'm sure they're doing fine, Mako-chan," the young man next to her said holding a few bags.

"Genta, you don't have to carry those..." Mako was trying to pull her bag from Genta's grip.

"Relax, I'm doing this because I want to. Besides, it's not gentleman-like to have a woman carry a very heavy bag," Genta waved her off.

"I appreciate it but I can handle it," Mako had a slight frown on her face.

"_Goyou de, Boss! Let me out of the bag!_" Daigoyou, Genta's lantern, popped out of his backpack and shouted.

"I told you you could roam when we leave the airport!" Genta hissed at his lantern.

"Oh stop it you two! Here Daigoyou, let me help you out," Mako scolded the two before grabbing the lantern and holding on to it.

"_Goyou de, thank you Mako-chan!_" the lantern thanked her for holding him.

"Ah, you're just babying it, Mako-chan," Genta groaned at her.

"Come on, let's head to arrivals," Mako nudged Genta in the ribs.

So the three kept walking through the airport until they made it to the arrivals. They looked around for a minute and then Daigoyou spotted a palanquin with a few kuroko next to it.

"_Oi! They're over there!_" the lantern shouted which caused Mako and Genta to turn over to where Ryunosuke and the kuroko were

"Ryunosuke! Over here!" Genta shouted in Ryunosuke's direction

"Genta! Would you please not try and make a spectacle!?" Ryunosuke yelled at his friend

"Yeah, says the guy who decides to pick up his friends using a _palanquin_, instead of at least using maybe, I dunno, a _car_," Genta sarcastically glared at Ryunosuke

"Come on guys, it's a happy occasion!" Mako was pushing both of them away from each other before a ridiculous tussle broke out between them.

"_She's right! Goyou de!_" Daigoyou chimed in right after her.

"Yeah, you're right...by the the way Daigoyou, let's go say 'hi' to the kuroko..." Genta said it so fast and snatched Daigoyou from Mako's hands that the two who were left only stood there slightly confused

"So...Mako...it's been a while right?" Ryunosuke asked nervously then thought in his head, _"Damn it Genta! You pulled that stunt on purpose!"_

"Yes, it's been too long since I've spent time with you…" Mako realized her slip up almost immediately and tacked on, "guys." Mako had a clear tint of red on her cheeks, clearly embarrassed at her slip up.

"Mind if I take that bag that Genta dropped carelessly?" Ryunosuke awkwardly tried to get out of the situation only to trip over the bag the next second._  
_

"You know you don't have to..." Mako covered her laughter after seeing him trip.

The two then walked over to the palanquin, Ryunosuke keeping a distance behind Mako. She entered the palanquin and Ryunosuke handed her the bag, only for both of their hands to touch. At the same time, both of them looked right into each other's eyes before starting to turn red and pulled their hands back to themselves. The kuroko closed the door and they began to take Mako over to the mansion. Ryunosuke stood there for a minute, waiting to cool down until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Genta, with a cheeky grin holding Daigoyou.

"_Real smooth there, Casanova_..." Genta started to snicker.

"I...don't...like...you..." Ryunosuke gritted his teeth and snarled at Genta.

"Come on, let's head to Take-chan! The sun is setting," Genta put his free arm on the now sullen Ryunosuke's shoulders and walked with him out of the airport.

...

[At the train station...]

"She's almost here?" Yoh asked, a few feet behind Chiaki.

"Yeah, she should be getting off the train now..." Chiaki answered, stopping and leaning against the wall, "Where's Amidamaru? I thought he was tagging along..."

"No, I left him at the mansion with, Takeru, Kenshin, and Jii-san," Yoh looked up at the bulletin board.

"Pretty cool using a dead samurai's knowledge of battle; I guess being a shaman is pretty easy," Chiaki put his hands behind his head.

"Not completely; integrating him into my body the first time nearly sapped me of all my energy," Yoh started fiddling with the Oracle Pager.

"I've been wondering, what is that exactly?" Chiaki pointed at the orange crafts-work on Yoh's left forearm.

"Oh, this is the _Oracle Pager_ or _Oracle Bell_. It's a device that was made by the officiators of the Shaman Fight, the Patch Tribe. I guess you could call it my ticket into the tournament. It informed me of upcoming fights, my furyoku levels, where the next leg of the tournament continued, and so on." Yoh explained to Chiaki.

"Oh, I get it; like a communicator..." Chiaki summarized.

"Yeah, but the Great Spirit communicated with _every shaman in the world_ who had this!" Yoh added. So they started to talk so much that they didn't notice Kotoha walk up to them.

"Um...Chiaki...I-I'm back," The two turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki beamed the moment he heard her voice.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing alright," She smiled at him.

"Y-Yeah...w-well..." Chiaki was beginning to stumble on his words.

"We should probably head back to the mansion," Kotoha noticed Chiaki's face was flushed.

So the three began walking back to the mansion, Yoh staying a few steps away from the two.

"_They haven't seen each other in a while, so I will give them some sapce_," Yoh thought in his head.

"Um...Chiaki? Why is the person you were talking with following us?" Kotoha was a bit concerned.

"Oh right, I forgot. He is a guest at the mansion; he wanted to tag along with me to come and get you," Chiaki didn't want to tell her yet about everything until they made it back.

"Okay...It is good to see you again. I wonder how Tono-sama and the others have been..." Kotoha began to wonder loudly.

So after a few minutes, both groups met in front of the gate. Yoh noticed Ryunosuke and someone next to him holding a lantern. He wanted to ask about it, but felt it would be better to wait.

"Chiaki, Ryunosuke, I'm heading in; see you guys in a minute," Yoh waved in Ryunosuke's direction and headed in.

"Ryunosuke, who was that?" Genta asked, scratching his head.

"Later...look Kotoha's back," Ryunosuke shrugged off his question and pointed in Chiaki's direction.

"Ah, Koto-chan! It's been forever!" Genta yelled as he ran over to Kotoha.

"Gen-san, Ryu-san, it good to see you guys again..." she gave a slight bow and looked back up, "where's Mako?"

"I'm right here Kotoha," Mako said stepping out of the palanquin and embraced her friend.

"Nee-san..." Chiaki muttered.

"Hey Chiaki, not causing trouble are we?" She jokingly asked him, causing him to get embarrassed while the other began to giggle and laugh.

"Well, what are we still doing out here? Take-chan is waiting for us!" Genta excitedly said, pushing the other four through the gate.

"Looks like everyone is here..." Takeru smiled walking out of the door seeing the five.

"Yes, Tono," Jii appeared next to Takeru.

"Tono-sama! Jii-san!" Kotoha smiled and bowed slightly.

"How has it been Takeru?" Mako asked.

"Take-chan hasn't been giving you trouble, has he?" Genta walked up to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"No Genta, the only problem has been the Gedoushu..." Jii began to chuckle.

"Just a few Nanashi here and there, but nothing big..." Takeru sighed.

"By the way, I heard someone else's voice, who else is here?" Mako asked; she was still in the palanquin when Yoh left them earlier.

"Right, Jii would you mind grabbing those two?" Takeru turned to Jii.

"Of course, Tono!" Jii bowed and went to fetch Kenshin and Yoh.

"Come on, let's head to the briefing room," Takeru told the five.

As they walked in they put their bags down, which the kuroko proceeded to grab and take to their respective rooms. They all took a seat and waited for Takeru to start. Before he could, Jii walked in with Yoh and Kenshin following him.

"Alright, now we can begin..." Takeru cleared his throat and started, "...this is Himura Kenshin and Asakura Yoh. There here because they need our help," Takeru tried to succinctly explain the situation.

"What's the problem?" Genta asked.

"He's been taken from his home and sent from his world to mine, so we came here looking for a way to get him back," Yoh said, looking at the three new arrivals.

"Wait...you mean you two are from different worlds? So are you guys _Kamen Riders_?" Mako asked, reminding everyone of the situation, except the two, with Kadoya Tsukasa (a.k.a. Kamen Rider Decade).

"_Kamen...Rider_? What's that?" Yoh asked confused.

"Never mind, forget I asked," Mako could see that those two would not know about that.

"I'm a swordsman from my world, and he is a shaman from his," Kenshin pointed out to the three who weren't here earlier.

"Shaman? You can summon spirits?" Genta asked nervously.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, come on Amidamaru," Yoh grinned as he pulled out the mortuary tablet.

"Hello, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance; I am Amidamaru, a samurai spirit and guardian ghost of Yoh-dono," Amidamaru appeared in front of them from the tablet and bowed his head.

"HOLY-!" Genta was about to lose it until Chiaki and Ryunosuke restrained him.

"Um...Amidamaru-san...? I'm Hanaori Kotoha, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kotoha was a bit shocked but was able to keep her composure.

"Hello, my name is Shiraishi Mako, and the freaked out one is-" Mako was about to finish until Genta broke free from Chiaki and Ryunosuke.

"I can talk for myself! I was just a bit flustered! Name's Umemori Genta!" Genta exclaimed, although he was still twitching.

"Good, now that all of the formalities are out of the way..." Takeru then explained the predicament to the rest.

After a long explanation, the room was silent.

"How are we supposed to find these orbs if they are not in the archives?" Mako pondered after hearing the information.

"Chiaki actually has that covered; he called someone who is supposed to be over in the next few days to help us," Takeru replied to her.

"Take-chan, even though we're helping these guys, can they fight?" Genta asked him, wanting to know how they would fare.

"Yes, I saw their abilities first-hand, they are very strong," Takeru glanced over to the two.

"Well, it certainly has been a long day; Tono, we should let everyone retire," Jii suggested.

"Alright, everyone go get some sleep; tomorrow we can prepare for the party," Takeru said before leaving towards his room.

After Takeru left, everyone followed suit and headed to their rooms. Yoh, however, headed outside and jumped onto the rooftop, making sure to not bust through it. He then looked up at the clear night sky and saw it brimming with stars.

"Wow! This spot only rivals Funbari Hill!" Yoh marveled at the sight of the stars.

"I take it found a new spot to gaze at the stars?" Amidamaru posed the question at Yoh.

"I do miss Funbari Hill though," Yoh said sullen.

"I as well," Amidamaru agreed, then continued, "I shall head back inside..."

"Alright then," he saw the spirit leave then he looked through the Oracle Pager until he found a song and started to let it play, "Anna, I'm pretty sure you can't hear me, but I hope you can at least hear this song."

...

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach  
My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"_

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you  
whisper "that is love".  
Continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears  
Changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh_

_Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile  
I can withstand the cold of a frozen night._

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach  
My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"..._

...

[Back in Yoh's world...]

"Are you sure it was okay to let the Chief go?" Asked a man with a large pompadour.

"Yes, now can you please finish washing the dishes Ryu?" Anna asked before turning on the radio. She then stopped when she heard a certain song...

...

_Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright._

_Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly!  
Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way._

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?  
Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space.  
The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love  
The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance_

_Give me a smile and shiny days,  
Give me a smile and nice days,  
If only we could meet in an embrace...  
Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?  
If only you had said so in your dreams  
Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach  
My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"..._

...

After the song ended, Anna was about to turn off the radio until she heard something that made her stand still.

"Anna, I'm pretty sure you can't hear me, but I hope you can at least hear this song," it was Yoh's voice, but it sounded a bit garbled. After she heard that, she held her hand to her mouth and began to tear up.

"Boss, I'm done! I'll be heading out!" Ryu called from the door, about to leave.

"Okay," Anna's voice was beginning to crack.

After she heard the the door close, she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Yoh, get back safely," she said softly.

Unknown to her, Hao was on the roof of her house outside, looking at the sky. He got up and a figure appeared from behind him. The figure was taller than him wearing Native American-style clothing. As soon as he saw him, he looked at him uninterestingly.

"What do you want, Silva?" Hao groaned.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't meddling," Silva said to him.

"Don't forget your place; if it wasn't for _me_ 500 years ago, _you_ wouldn't be here. Also don't forget, I'm your boss now," Hao glared at him.

"Don't remind me about my disgrace..." Silva puffed.

"I just needed to check something," Hao said jumping off the roof.

"Is she going to be alright?" Silva asked.

"Who knows; at least she knows he's okay," Hao said before vanishing.

"Yoh..." Silva stated before vanishing himself.

...

[Meanwhile in Kenshin's world...]

"Hey! Kaoru!" a young man shouted as he entered the Kamiya Dojo, "...you have any news on Kenshin's whereabouts?"

"No...and keep it down; you will wake Kenji..." The women shushed the young man.

"This is irritating! Are you sure that a mysterious light came out of nowhere and just grabbed him?" The young man started to scratch his head furiously.

"Yes...all three of us were outside when it appeared. He told us to go inside, then after the light left, so did he..." The woman said, moving her son's hair out of his eyes.

"Well, everyone can corroborate that they saw the light, it's just Kenshin missing that's turned everything crazy..." The young man folded his arms.

"I believe that he will return," The woman calmly stated.

"Kaoru...how can you be sure?" The young man was flustered by her calm attitude.

"Yahiko, after everything that all of us have been through, I know this is just a minor setback. He will do what he needs to and come back home safely," Kaoru said with no hint of worry or concern in her voice.

"Pa...pa..." Kenji was talking in his sleep.

"Alright then, I guess I could help around here until he comes back," Yahiko puffed before getting up and leaving the room.

"By the way, how's Tsubame, Yahiko?" Kaoru teased.

"None of your business!" He hissed, a red streak appearing on his face.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Ah, that was sweet! a bunch of nice, romantic-_like_ scenes...I'm a guy, so writing these scenes are a bit weird and difficult to do...**

**Special thanks to Veronica Marie for helping me out with part of the romantic stuff.**

**Review, comment, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**The song used is _1/3 True Feelings_ by _Siam Shade_. It was used as the 6th ending in the _Rurouni Kenshin_ anime. Great song and I thought it set the mood pretty well...(once again, don't really know about this romantic stuff)  
**

**...**

**Me: Where's is everybody?**

**The Clerk: I think they went to prepare for some party...**

**Me: Don't you have somewhere to be?**

**The Clerk: Yeah, as a matter of fact...Later! (jumps through a portal)**

**Me: (picks up Orcale Pager; dials in someone)**

**Silva: Yes, hello?**

**Me: I was wondering if you could say goodbye to the viewers with me?**

**Silva: Sure, no problem!**

**Silva & I: See you guys soon!**

**Silva: How was that?**

**Me: It was awesome! Thanks!**

**[Author and Silva begin a long conversation about the Patch Tribe...]**


	6. Unfortunate Situation

**Author's Note: So it's time to have some fun! Hopefully, these guys can get this done (we don't need another multi-verse black hole situation!).**

**Disclaimer: As always, all rights reserved to their specific companies and subsidaries**

**Anyway, enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

The next day was very calm. Kenshin had just woken up from his sleep, because he heard the sounds of the guests and kuroko moving around, and noticed that the _tatami_ that was meant for Yoh was empty, except for the mortuary tablet. He then got off the wall and walked over to it and picked it up. He noticed how the tablet was jet black with silver characters spelling out Amidamaru's name. At that moment, the spirit left the tablet and it made Kenshin fall to the floor.

"Ah Kenshin-san! Sorry!" Amidamaru apologized.

"Don't worry, it's easier to get used to..." Kenshin nervously laughed.

"Is something wrong?" Amidamaru asked him.

"No, but has Yoh gone to sleep in this room?" Kenshin wondered.

"He has been on the roof all night looking at the stars," Amidamaru informed him.

"I guess he's gotten used to being here," Kenshin thought loudly.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK] There was a knock on the sliding door.

"Mind if I come in?" the two heard Takeru's voice from the other side of the door.

"Sure," Kenshin responded.

"Kenshin, I-, where's Yoh?" Takeru came in to the room, only to find Kenshin and Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono has been on the roof since last night," Amidamaru told Takeru.

"Okay, well I wondering if it would be possible for you to demonstrate your _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_?" Takeru wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Kenshin nervously answered.

"Tono, the visitor is here," Jii was looking for Takeru until he found him in the guest room.

"Is everybody else in the briefing room?" Takeru inquired.

"Yes, they are only waiting for you, Kenshin-san, and Yoh-kun," Jii gave a slight bow.

"I shall go retrieve Yoh-dono," Amidamaru bowed at Takeru and Jii.

"Thank you, Amidamaru," Takeru said as the three saw him phase through a wal.l

...

[In the briefing room...]

"Sempai! It's been a while!" Chiaki gave the the tall man a handshake. He was taller than the lot, standing straight up. He wore a jacket that had red coloring on it with the emblem of a compass on it and on the back it had the words 'Search, Guard, Successor'.

"So Chiaki, Genta, I take both of you are doing well?" The man bowed his head at the rest of them after he questioned the two.

"Yep, everything is good," Genta stated after stretching his arms.

"So this is the person who you called yesterday Chiaki?" Takeru asked walking into the briefing room, Jii and Kenshin following right behind.

"Yes, everyone this is Akashi Satoru, but you all may know him as _BoukenRed_, leader of the Boukengers," Chiaki explained to everyone.

"Right, you and Genta said you met up with him and the Goseigers after..." Mako was about to finish until she remembered what happened, and her face dropped.

"Mako-chan, why are you like that I mean after all we did get our powers back," Genta tried to cheer her up.

"He's right Mako, no sense on dwelling on what we couldn't control at the time," Ryunosuke reassured her.

"Well, when his team protected Earth, they had to retrieve items called...I can't remember," Chiaki began to get frustrated.

"Don't worry Chiaki, I will take it from here, the items that my team and I collect are called 'Precious'. They are artifacts of ancient civilizations and are far superior to even our most current technology. To prevent these items from falling into the wrong hands, the 'Search Guard Successor Foundation', or _SGS_, is in charge of retrieve these items," Akashi explained to the group.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"Looks like there is such a reading now," He said pulling out the cellphone-like item from his left arm. He opened it and began to scan the room until it stopped on Kenshin's blade.

"HAZARD LEVEL: 375!" A computerized voice spoke from the device.

"May I see the sword?" Akashi stepped forward to Kenshin, "I just need to check something."

At first Kenshin was reluctant to let him take the blade but he thought for a second, "Here, don't let anything happen."

When Akashi grabbed the blade, he took it out of its sheath and noticed something was off, "Wait...this blade is reversed!"

"Yes, this sword is very important to me," Kenshin said calmly.

"So that means that since the blade is reversed, he can't cause fatal damage," Takeru posed the idea.

"But Kenshin-san, why use a sword like that?" Kotoha asked Kenshin.

"Because he made a vow to never kill again and only use his sword to protect those close to him..." Everyone turned to see that it was Yoh who had just said that, "...my bad, did I say too much?"

"No, it's okay; I guess I should let them know. After being in Yoh's world and here, I learned that my actions before the Meiji Restoration were almost like a myth. In my world, I was known as the _Hitokiri Battousai_, one whose blade was covered with the blood of many. After the beginning of the restoration, I took the sakabato (reverse blade) and vowed never to kill again, thus becoming a wanderer. I soon found out I could never let go of my past," Kenshin clenched his fists while explaining

"So we have a legendary figure from _one_ world and a shaman from _another_; no matter how you put it, it still all very surreal," Genta chuckled.

"From what Chiaki has told me, like this sword, these 'Precious' were not originated from our world let alone our _universe_," Akashi summarized before putting the sword in its sheath and handing it back to Kenshin, "These 'Precious' are also very distinct in that we need a sample of blood of the six of you."

"Woah! What the-! Why?" Chiaki was the first to burst, although everyone else felt the same way.

"Each orb has a designated mojikara, so to find the six of them we need a blood sample from each of you," Akashi tried to calm everyone's nerves.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Takeru said, holding his arm in anticipation.

So after a few minutes, Akashi was able to take the samples. He then was about to take his leave, when he turned to Yoh and Kenshin.

"Hey, if two see AkaRed again, tell him to stop by at SGS," Akashi told the two before leaving.

"Sure, no problem!" Yoh waved at Akashi who passed through the Shiba House gate.

"So, what do you have planned?" Kenshin walked back into the briefing room to see the six of them rubbing their arms where they had just got blood taken.

"We were planning a party for some of our friends; a few other Sentai teams were coming to celebrate," Ryunosuke said, running his hand through his hair.

"For what exactly?" Yoh asked.

"We are celebrating the victory of the 36th team, the _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_, they were finally able to put an end to the Vaglass, hyperspace entities that tried to merge themselves with Earth," Kotoha explained.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot there are more heroes than just you guys!" Yoh remembered when he first saw AkaRed.

"Well, we shouldn't be cramped in this place, let's go out!" Genta struck up the idea.

"Tono, that's a fine idea!" Jii agreed with Genta.

"We could head to the amusement park!" Mako suggested.

"Sure, I don't see why we can't..." Takeru thought about it for a minute.

"There may be a problem," Chiaki said, his head leaning at Kenshin.

"You're right...he's from the 19th century; this might all be a culture shock to him," Ryunosuke said.

"It may not be that bad," Kenshin finally spoke up.

"Then it's settled, let's go!" Yoh grinned.

So the Shinkengers, along with Kenshin and Yoh, after a while, arrived at the amusement park. When they got there, everyone decided to scatter. Yoh was somehow able to convince Takeru to go into the haunted house, much to everyone's surprise. While Yoh was completely unaffected going in there, when both left, Takeru almost collapsed (Luckily, Yoh caught him). While Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha decided to ride the roller coaster, Genta and Kenshin walked around and Genta tried to talk to girls (heavy emphasis on the word '_try_').

"Today is not my day," Genta's head dropped.

"You know the key is to compliment them right?" Kenshin started to snicker.

"I like how you're giving me this advice yet you have a wife and son," Genta leered at him.

"It helps to be honest with your intentions," Kenshin advised him.

"Fine..." Genta puffed.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, something, or rather _someone_, was watching them from a dreadful place. It was desolate, the only things there being a blood red river, and the river banks were covered in skulls. The man who stood there was completely covered in bandages. At first he had been wandering for what seemed like ages until he came across the river. As he looked at it, his red eyes fixated on it and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"A river that has the scent of blood on it; looks like my kind of place," The bandaged man continued to grin.

"_I sense a great amount of power and betrayal from you..._" An eerie voice hissed.

"I faced worse than you, what could you possibly give me," The bandaged man rolled his eyes.

"_If you help me, you can go back to that world and wreak as much havoc as you want-_" The eerie voice continued.

"Shut up for a second, I see something..." the bandaged man interrupted the voice. He looked into a crack to see Kenshin sitting on a bench smiling. He then turned to think to himself, "Sempai is here as well, this is just..._perfect_."

"_Will you take my offer or not?_" The voice was now beginning to lose his patience.

"Sure, just as long as you leave the red-head for me," The bandaged man's eyes began to shine.

"_Of course, now who are you?_" The voice questioned.

"Shishio Makoto, and you?" The bandaged man responded.

"_I am the leader of the Gedoushu, all cower in my presence! The emperor of lamentation, Chimatsuri Doukoku!_" The voice roared before becoming a spirit ball with six glowing yellow eyes.

"Isn't the leader of an invincible army of monsters supposed to, I don't know, _actually look menacing_, not look like a little spirit flame?" Shishio poked at Doukoku's current state.

"_I only look like this because of those damned Shinkengers stopped me!_" Doukoku furiously yelled, causing the river to shake violently. He then relayed his story to Shishio. Needless to say, Shishio started to laugh even harder.

"You're telling me that you, the leader of creatures that cause pain and suffering, _lost_ to a bunch of _kids_ that wore color coded clothes and didn't give into despair?! I have heard many funny stories in my life but _this_ takes the cake..." Shishio couldn't stop laughing.

"_Silence, you human; you shouldn't even be able to stay alive here in the Sanzu River!_" Doukoku barked.

"Oh, really?" Shishio then got up and took a skull and walked over to the river. He dipped the skull into the river for a few seconds and pulled it out. He then drunk the contents of the skull and threw it aside. He wiped his mouth off saying, "Tastes just like sake."

"_Nanashi, appear!_" Doukoku yelled and a bunch of them started to surround Shishio, "_Let's see if you can handle them!_"

"Well I just had a nice drink, so I guess I can stain my blade with the blood of demons," Shishio chuckled before pulling out his blade and rushed toward them.

[Back at the amusement park...]

"What the-!?" Kenshin felt an evil chill run down his spine. He then felt his head and noticed it was covered in sweat.

"Kenshin, something wrong, is it too hot?" Genta noticed him sweating.

"No, I'm fine...where's everybody?" Kenshin tried to change the subject.

"They are all coming over here," Genta pointed to the direction of the six that were about to reach them.

"So, how was everything?" Kenshin asked.

"It was fun but you missed it when we went to the haunted house and-" Kotoha had started to say before Mako had put her hand over her mouth before she could say anymore. Kenshin also noticed a slight hint of red on both Mako and Ryunosuke's faces.

"Nothing much else happened," Chiaki tried to take some of the tension off.

"Oh, you should have seen Takeru's face when we went on the roller coaster!" Yoh started to laugh.

"Uh...why _me_?" Takeru groaned because on the roller coaster, he almost lost it.

"AHH! HELP!" They heard a few people screaming.

"Looks like it's time to go!" Yoh confirmed as the rest nodded and headed towards the direction of the screams.

They were near a plaza that was overrun with Gedoushu. As Ryunosuke pointed out, a few kuroko were beginning to evacuate the people and prepare the Shinkengers. Since they were getting ready, Kenshin and Yoh decided to help out the kuroko and take care of any of them that got near the fleeing people.

[BA-DUM]

"Stop right there...Gedoushu!" Takeru's voice echoed.

[BA-DUM]

The six then proceeded to take out their phones and begin to transform.

"_Shodophone! __Ippitsu Sojo!_" Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha called out.

."_Sushi Changer! Ikkan Kenjo!_" Genta called out

The five then started to right in the air. Takeru wrote the kanji for 'fire', Rynosuke and Mako wrote the 'water' and 'heaven' kanji, respectively, and Chiaki and Kotoha wrote the kanji for 'wood' and 'earth'. Genta however, punched in a few characters into his phone and the kanji for 'light' appeared. Then the kanji began to engulf them until they were completely transformed. After that, Takeru took his sword from his side and began...

"_ShinkenRed! ~Shiba...Takeru!_"

"_Onajiku Blue! ~Ikenami Ryunosuke!_"

"_Onajiku Pink! ~Shiraishi Mako!_"

"_Onajiku Green! ~Tani Chiaki!_"

"_Onajiku Yellow! ~Hanaori Kotoha!_"

"_Onajiku Gold! ~Umemori Genta!_"

"___Tenkagomen no Samurai_ _Sentai!_ (The samurai squadron authorized by Providence!)" Takeru slid the blade of his sword on his free hand.

"_Shinkenger! __Mairu!_ (Going Forth!)" They slashed their blades and charged into battle.

Because they were only fighting the foot-soldiers of the Gedoushu, they were able to mow through a majority of them. From time to time the team, barring Takeru, glanced over at Yoh and Kenshin to see that they were indeed holding their own. It came to a point when the archers showed up and began to focus on driving all eight of them into a corner. It was then that Takeru spun the disc on his Shinkenmaru (primary weapon of the Shinkengers).

"_Rekka Daizantou!_" Takeru shouted as his Shinkenmaru was turned into an armored zanbatou. As he place the red disk on the blade, the others then got behind him as he used it as a shield to deflect the arrows.

"Cool! I didn't know you guys could do _that_!" Yoh was amazed by the new weapon he just saw.

"If you think that's impressive, watch this!" Ryunosuke nudged Yoh to let him see him spinning his Shinkenmaru, "_Water Arrow!_" His sword now changed into a longbow.

"Tono! I will take care of the archers!" Ryunosuke left from behind the zanbatou's cover and began firing laser-like arrows which were able to take them out.

"Tch, leave some for us!" Chiaki yelled at Ryunosuke before spinning his own Shinkenmaru. "_Wood Spear!_" Chiaki's sword turned into (well, what the hell do _you_ think it turned into?!) a spear as he started to mow down multiples of them.

"Can you believe the both of them?" Mako asked Kotoha as they continued to fight.

"It's kind of cute to see both of them try and outdo each other," Kotoha giggled.

"Ladies, hate to interrupt but could we please discuss the situation first?" Genta asked the two, not knowing two foot-soldiers were trying to attack him from behind.

"Gen-san!" Kotoha warned him.

"Look out! Behind you!" Mako pointing in the direction of the assailants.

"What the-?!" Genta was about to be hit by the two foot-soldiers.

[SWOOSH]

"That was close..." Yoh extended his arm for Genta to grab.

"Excellent job, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru said from within the Over-Soul.

"I wouldn't have gotten to those two if you didn't see them," Yoh said to him and then grinned at the three.

"Thanks Yoh," Genta sighed out of relief and patted Yoh's shoulder.

"Don't mention it...over there are still some people! Let's get them out of here!" Yoh pointed in the direction and the three nodded and followed.

"Your teammates...they're very courageous," Kenshin told Takeru, both of them fighting back-to-back.

"The same could be said for the two of you; without even having the ability to change, you still fight to protect those who couldn't themselves," Takeru responded to Kenshin, taking three foot-soldiers down in the process.

"That was the purpose for my vow when I took up the path of a _rurouni_," Kenshin cut down a few more of them.

[Observing from a crack in the Sanzu River...]

"I can see why you lost, you treated them as _children_ instead of _warriors_..." Shishio observed the Shinkengers fighting.

"_I don't need to take this from a human who hasn't become a Gedou-nin yet can still stay down here!_" Doukoku scoffed.

"If I'm not mistaken, you _need_ me in order to take that piece of shit boat and this river to the other side, right?" Shishio raised an eyebrow at the powerless spirit ball.

"_Argh! The moment I get a body, your head will be hanging from the front of my ship!_" Doukoku growled, then noticed Shishio leaving through the crack, "_Wait, where are you going?!_"

"To see my..._sempai_," Shishio's eyes glowed and his smile was devilish before leaving the crack.

[Back at the plaza...]

"Well, this brings a chapter to a close," Takeru said calmly, sheathing his Shinkenmaru as the others regrouped.

"I wouldn't be sure about that, _hot-head_!" A voice boomed from an unknown place.

"N-No...it can't be?!" Kenshin felt the same cold shiver from earlier run down his spine when heard the voice.

Just then a crack began to open in front of the eight of them, causing a wave of malevolent energy hit them. As they looked on they saw a man completely covered in bandages with red eyes and a devilish grin. Kenshin knowing exactly who it was jumped in front of the others, as to let him know not to touch them.

"It's good to see you again..._sempai_," Shishio grinned at him with murderous intent.

"Kenshin-san, you know this man?" Kotoha asked Kenshin.

"After I stopped being a _hitokiri_, he was the one to take my place," Kenshin silenced those who were behind him.

"This guy must be the one who AkaRed mentioned; guess my brother wasn't half-wrong," Yoh stood next to Kenshin to get a confirmation.

"Since this is a conversation I need to have with my _sempai_, I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to..._disappear_!" Shishio said before unsheathing his sword and vanishing.

"What the-?!" The Shinkengers didn't know where he could be coming from.

"_Ahhh!_" The first to get hit was Genta as he grabbed his chest and de-transformed.

"Genta!" Takeru was stuck, if headed over to him, the one who was attacking could take advantage of the situation.

"_Kuh!_" "_Uwah!_" The next two were Chiaki and Ryunosuke who took stabs in the shoulder area near their necks.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha was about to reach for him.

"Ryunosuke!" Mako was close to doing the same for him.

"Mako! Kotoha! Don't lose focus! This man will take any oppurtunity!" Takeru kept his composure yet was anything but in his mind.

"But the others-" Mako was about say.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Takeru yelled in a panicked voice.

[WHAM] [WHAM]

"Relax, I don't kill women on the first date..." Takeru turned to see he knocked the two girls unconscious and Shishio chuckling.

"You bastard!" Takeru couldn't let his anger subside and took out a silver disc that had lightning bolts on it that he attached to his Shinkemaru, "_Raiden no Mai!_" He spun the disc and released a lightning slash at him.

Unfortunately, Shishio was able to deflect with a single swipe and then he charged at Takeru and began to clash blades, "Good! Show me that killer instinct! If you don't you'll end up like those three!"

The two of them were fighting for a while, with Takeru able to keep up with Shishio. But due to to his anger, his strikes and swipes became more erratic. Shishio then saw an opening and slashed him on the chest, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream as he de-transformed. Before Shishio could deliver the final blow, his blade was stopped by Yoh and Kenshin.

"Leave them alone, if it's _me_ you want, then fight _me_!" Kenshin gave Shishio the death glare.

"Sure, hold on one second..." Shishio smirked before kicking Yoh in the gut and sending him flying into some chairs.

"Yoh!" Kenshin wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, the chairs cushioned the fall..." Yoh dizzily replied.

"Now, I believe fate has given us another opportunity, let's not waste it," Shishio grinned before re-sheathing his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Kenshin demanded.

"I'm going to take a rest and you have other..._matters_ to attend to. It was a joy to see you again, let's have more fun next time..._sempai_," Shishio laughed before leaving through the crack

"Takeru! Are you alright?!" Kenshin helped get Takeru to his feet.

"He was toying with me...but the others..." He was struggling to speak.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him," Kenshin told him as he looked over to Yoh helping up Genta and a few kuroko aiding the others.

This time, it was a going to be a _long_ walk to the Shiba mansion.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Uh...DAMN! I didn't think I could create tension, but I think I did a good job!**

**Of course it would help if you guys gave me some feedback, comments, reviews, and constructive criticism to let me know how you guys like the story so far.**

**Yes Akashi Satoru (BoukenRed) has shown up to aid them and you can be sure to see him real soon!**

**Akashi: Hello, this is Akashi Satoru, a.k.a. BoukenRed of _GoGo Sentai Boukenger_, SilverFang can't be here right now because he got caught in a temporal rift that's causing him to relive a horrible nightmare. See you guys again next time! He left a note saying he should be back soon so until then, *snaps finger* Attack!**


	7. The Angels Arrive!

**Author's Note: I forgot about Genta's flashback with _those_ guys...if anything, it will be up in the next chapter or two. Also in this installment, ZORD/ROBO BATTLE!**

**Disclaimer: As always, all rights reserved to their respective companies, subsidiaries, etc.**

**Enjoy! XD **

* * *

...

"_TONO! EVERYONE!_" Jii rushed out of the house to see the group injured.

"Jii...I'm alright...but Ryunosuke and Chiaki..." Takeru moved from Kenshin to alert Jii about the blue and green samurai who had both been carried in on gurneys.

"Takeru-san, I'm sorry about-" Kenshin hung his head low.

"Don't worry about it; what's important is that we get Chiaki and Ryunosuke into the house," he directed the kuroko to take the two into a separate room while the rest headed into the briefing room.

"Take-chan...that guy...he moved way too fast..." Genta winced as Yoh helped him inside.

"Will Ryu-san and Chiaki be okay?" Kotoha asked.

"Kotoha, of course they will," Mako reassured Kotoha by holding on to her arm.

"Yoh-dono! Nothing has come this way since..." Amidamaru phased through the wall to the six who were in the briefing room.

"That's good to kno-_Yeowch!_" Genta jolted in pain as a kuroko applied some medicine to his wounds.

"With Chiaki and Ryunosuke out of commission, we need to be more careful. If any _Ayakashi_ happen to show, _Shinken-Oh_ cannot be summoned, so we need to rely on the Ushi Origami and you Genta," Takeru finish giving his friend a serious glare.

"Don't worry Take-chan, leave it to me!" Genta gave Takeru a thumbs-up.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Mako noticed that Kenshin had grown deathly silent since they entered the room.

"Shishio...he...came...back..." he gritted his teeth and he clenched his fists.

"It seems that he has aligned himself with those creatures..." Amidamaru pointed out.

"That just means getting those orbs have to be our main priority..." Genta pondered.

"For now, everyone needs to get a good night's sleep...we can discuss this tomorrow..." after they nodded in agreement, Takeru got out of his seat and headed to his room.

"I-I'm going to check on Ryu-I mean the two of them..." Mako said, leaving the room.

"I need to go check something," Kotoha followed after her, but went in a different direction.

"Kenshin-san, was he that ruthless before?" Genta asked.

"No, he's _much_ worse..." Kenshin said gripping his sakabatou.

"That just means we are going to have to prepare and get better..." Genta got up and turned to Kenshin, "Come on, I'll treat you to some sushi."

"Thank you Gen-san," Kenshin said before leaving the briefing room with him, leaving the only occupants Yoh and Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono, you've been silent this whole time..." Amidamaru's face was filled with worry.

"I'm fine; it's just something feels wrong about this..." Yoh began to hold his chin.

"What's the issue?" Amidamaru asked.

"It was when he kicked me; I felt a familiar energy..." Yoh began to scratch his head in frustration, "...but it's impossible for a spirit to come back to a _f__leshy body_ and _use furyoku!_" The last part that Yoh said froze Amidamaru in his place.

"But he shouldn't even know what it is!" Amidamaru protested.

"I know...a kick like that would normally send me back a few feet; but the _energy_ from his kick is what sent me into that table," Yoh got up and started to rub his temples.

"Maybe it's like what AkaRed-san said about the 'universal rift'; it did allow Kenshin-san to be able to use his sword techniques again," Amidamaru reminded Yoh about how his twin brother informed Kenshin that he could use _Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu_ again.

"I guess it tip the scales for whoever; but there is something else wrong..." Yoh started to scratch his head again.

"What is it, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru was concerned because Yoh getting flustered, without it involving Anna, were moments few and far in between.

"I saw a dark red spirit ball with six glowing yellow eyes as Shishio left back into the crack..." Yoh said with a chill in his voice.

"You don't think that Shishio can commune with it do you?" Amidamaru was now the worried one.

"Don't know; but come on, cheer up! _Everything will work out!_" Yoh gave Amidamaru his signature grin and catchphrase.

"Yoh-dono! You always seem to find the good in any situation!" Amidamaru began to bawl out of joy.

"Hehe...it's a good thing you're a spirit, otherwise we'd have to clean up..." Yoh chuckled as Amidamaru bawled even more.

...

(**BGM: Mega Man 3 OST- Whistle Concert (Protoman's Theme)**)

[In the infirmary...]

"Chiaki...Chiaki! Wake up!" Ryunosuke nudged his still unconscious teammate and friend.

"Nggghhh...W-What...?" Chiaki began to faintly open his eyes.

"We're back at the mansion; we are in the infirmary..." Ryunosuke filled him in on what he was able to faintly hear when they both were knocked out.

"Did you see how fast that guy was? He-argh!" Chiaki grabbed his clavicle to see that blood seeped through the gauze.

"Don't overdo it...both of us may not be fighting for a while..." Ryunosuke warned him.

"Ryunosuke, to be honest, when that guy burst through the crack and I felt that wave of energy, I was confident we could take him until he appeared in front of me. Looking at his red eyes, filled with so much bloodlust, I thought I was about to die..." Ryunosuke noticed that as Chiaki said that, he was trembling, sweat dripping from his head and face evident with fear.

"Well, you're _not_, so consider yourself lucky; but to be honest I was too..." Ryunosuke tried to raise Chiaki's spirits, only to see that his hand was itself trembling.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

"Can I come in?" A voice said from the other side of the sliding door.

"Nee-san..." Chiaki said silently.

"I could come back another time..." Mako began to say.

"No, come in," Ryunosuke urged.

"Both of you are alright!" Mako beamed as she fully slid the door open.

"We're still kicking!" Chiaki gave a thumbs up before he let out a groan of pain, making a few kuroko rush in to replace the bloodied gauze.

"I leave for now...you two get some rest..." She said before leaving them to the kuroko.

"Wait! Mako-ahh!" Ryunosuke tried to call her but one of them applied pressure to one of the wounds.

"Maybe you should leave it alone for a minute; seeing you like this might be hurting her," Chiaki said as he lifted his arm so a kuroko could re-bandage it.

"Tch...maybe we should get back to sleep after they're done," Ryunosuke wanted to talk to her but Chiaki had a point.

After she left the two, she began to head to her room. Seeing Ryunosuke look like he did made her want to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. He was just fine almost a day ago when he came to pick her and Genta up from the airport. She then shook her head trying to get these thoughts out of her head.

"_Please, keep it together, he'll be okay...right?_" she thought before not watching where she was going, bumping into Kotoha.

"Ouch...that hurt..." Mako rubbed her arm before noticing Kotoha, "Oh Kotoha! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, um...how are Chiaki and Ryu-san?" Kotoha got up and brushed herself off.

"Trying to act like a bunch of tough knuckleheads," Mako scoffed.

"That's good to hear..." Kotoha still felt a little down.

"Relax, before you know it, they will be causing a ruckus before you know it!" Mako reassured her, although she was almost about to doubt what she said.

"Okay, good night Mako!" She gave Mako a slight bow before continuing to head in the direction she was intending to before she bumped into her.

[Outside of the mansion at Genta's cart...]

"A mechanical lantern powered by your '_Electronic Mojikara_', you are very impressive Genta-san!" Kenshin marveled at the sight of Daigoyou.

"_Goyou de! I__t's nice to meet you!_" the lantern said, his head shifting around.

"I wouldn't say it's that impressive..." Genta said as he was finishing preparing the sushi, "Here you go! On the house!"

"Question: What did Takeru-san mean by '_Ayakashi_ showing up', and '_Shinken-Oh_ and _Ushi Origami_'?" Kenshin was a little confused about what Takeru discussed earlier.

Genta wiped his hands off before turning around to Kenshin, "Oh, I can explain: you know the fish-head creatures we fought, those are just the normal foot-soldiers. _Ayakashi_ are more powerful Gedoushu with different distinct abilities and powers that when they are defeated the first time, they revive and become _giant-size_, for their _second life_. When that happens Take-chan and the others have to use their _origami_ to fight the Ayakashi as _Shinken-Oh_. Of course, I also have _Ika-chan_ and _Ebizou_ who can grow and fight them as well!" Genta directed Kenshin's eyes to the fish tank that held the said squid and lobster origami.

"Amazing~!" Kenshin said as the Ika Origami came out of the tank and started circling Kenshin.

"_Goyou de! Boss! Don't forget that I can fight too!_" Daigoyou popped off his holder and almost hit Genta in the head.

"Still, I must say, a burden this huge for you all to bear, especially being so young, isn't right..." Kenshin said, his face sullen.

"It's a lot harder on the other five than me; their families have been fighting the Gedoushu for nearly _twenty_ generations..." Genta pointed out.

"Then why are you fighting, Genta-san?" Kenshin inquired.

"Because I made a promise to Take-chan when we were younger that when he became the Shiba clan head, I would fight alongside him as one of his vassals; being his friend, I wanted to help him, no matter how difficult or dangerous it was..." Genta looked up at the moon, reminiscing about past events.

"I admire the strength and courage you all have..." Kenshin said before biting into one of the sushi, "...and this sushi is..._delicious_!"

Genta moved very quickly to grab Kenshin by the shoulders, "Really?! You think the sushi is delicious?! Normally, the others say it's plain, but are you sure?!"

"_Oro_! Yes, it's some of the best that I've ever tasted! How did you make this?" Kenshin was a bit surprised but still answered what Genta asked.

"I was going to make some for them later...as for how I made it, I will tell after the rest of them taste it," Genta's began to sport a huge grin.

[In the back of the Shiba mansion...]

"Saru, do you think that we will be able to help Kenshin-san and Yoh-san?" Kotoha asked as she pulled out a triangular emblem that had a yellow kanji for 'earth' and threw it to unfold into a monkey origami.

"*_S__quee_*! *_Squee_*!" The origami squeaked at its owner.

"Maybe a song should calm our nerves..." she told her origami as she pulled out her flute from her pocket. She then began to play a soothing melody as the origami danced along to the music. Unknown to the two of them, they had gained an audience in the form of Yoh and Amidamaru. Yoh was back on the rooftop for another night of stargazing when he heard the flute playing. After she finished, she heard clapping but didn't know where it was coming from, "W-Who's there?"

"Relax, it's only me," Yoh called out as she looked up at the roof to see him waving at her.

"Ah, Yoh-san! What are you doing up there?" Kotoha asked as he jumped from off the roof.

"I was just looking at the stars; it a very nice place to do so. Then I heard the sound of a flute, and here I am!" Yoh had his signature grin.

"Kotoha-chan, your flute playing was magnificent!" Amidamaru exclaimed joyfully.

"T-Thank you Amidamaru-san," Kotoha was beginning to blush.

"Hey Amidamaru, look an animal spirit!" Yoh squatted as he looked at the origami run around.

"Saru, over here," Kotoha held out her hand and the origami jumped into it turning back to a triangular emblem.

"So, the Shinkengers have spirit partners too?" Amidamaru began to ponder.

"I wouldn't know about that; our origami were made hundreds of years ago to combat the Gedoushu," Kotoha explained as the emblem turned back into the origami.

"I sense a spirit inside there; the spirits of the animals that helped the original Shinkengers fight the Gedoushu may have their souls attached to these emblems so they can always aid you guys," Yoh said, now beginning to play with the Saru Origami.

"So that could be said about the others as well..." Kotoha referencing the other origami the Shinkengers had at their disposal.

"What's the reason for the flute playing?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, my sister taught me how to play originally but I have been currently taking music classes; I would like to be a musician," She said, looking at her flute.

"But what about being a Shinkenger? You're practically a _superhero_!" Yoh asked.

"Don't misunderstand; being a vassal for Tono-sama and fighting alongside the others to protect Earth is reward within itself. It's just seeing my friends have dreams and aspirations when we all first met gave me a resolve to look for my own way..." Kotoha said looking at the star-filled night sky.

"Well you're very good, and the tune you were playing reminds me of something that I listened to at one time..." Yoh responded.

"When you left home, did you leave anyone special behind?" Kotoha's question floored Yoh.

"W-Well, n-not exactly...m-maybe..." Kotoha noticed that as Yoh began to stammer, his face got red.

"Yoh-dono, what about Anna-sama?" Amidamaru smirked as Yoh's face completely froze.

"Who's Anna, Amidamaru-san?" Kotoha asked the spirit.

"Anna-sama is Yoh-dono's wife, they were arranged to be married when they were younger. She is also his trainer in the shamanic arts, a very _strict_ and _severe_ trainer..." Amidamaru shuddered at the last part, knowing first-hand her '_special_' training.

"Ah come on, Anna is alright... I mean she not _that_ bad..." Yoh finally left his frozen state and defended her.

"You're right, it is nice to see her _gentle side_ from time to time..." Amidamaru agreed.

"It must be nice to have someone to care about..." Kotoha pointed out.

"What about you Kotoha, don't you have somebody?" Yoh then noticed Kotoha was now getting flustered.

"W-Well...um...n-no..." Kotoha was now beginning to redden.

"Yoh-dono, you may have hit a nerve..." Amidamaru whispered to him.

"S-Sorry Kotoha, if that was too inappropriate, I'm sorry..." He tried to get her to stop reddening.

"N-No, it's alright..." She said as she calmed down.

"Yoh-dono, Kotoha-chan, it's getting late, we should turn in for the night," Amidamaru advised.

"Yoh-san, Amidamaru-san, see you in the morning..." She bowed to both of them before heading back inside.

"Well, the stars will be out here tomorrow night...let's go Amidamaru," Yoh said as he began to walk in.

"Yes, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru followed him.

(**BGM Ends**)

...

Next morning everyone had gathered in the briefing room for breakfast. Although the two were well-rested, Ryunosuke and Chiaki had difficulty getting their bodies to do what they wanted (or _needed_ for that matter).

"Tch, again?!" Chiaki muttered as his chopsticks fell out of his hand for the up-tenth time.

"You need to relax, like this..." Ryunosuke tried to demonstrate to Chiaki only for his body to lock up and have the same thing happen to him. He now sported a red tint as Chiaki gave him an '_I told you so!_' smirk, "...oh like _you_ did any better..."

"Enough you two, we need to discuss the problem at hand," Takeru said as he gave the two a glare.

"Yeah or did you forget the part where that _mummy_ put you two in the infirmary," Genta added.

"Okay, so what do we do then?" Chiaki asked picking up a bowl to get the food closer to him.

"If I know Shishio, he only appeared to showcase his power and to continue our fight that was ended abruptly by his death," Kenshin told everyone.

"That still doesn't mean that the Gedoushu won't attack, so we need to be on high alert," Ryunosuke warned.

"For now, the rest of us should train for the upcoming fights while the two of you focus on getting better..." Takeru informed.

"Um...does anybody know where Yoh is?" Mako asked as she noticed all of Yoh's bowls for food were empty.

"Yoh-san said he was going to hang out around the city; he said he wanted to get used to it because it's different from his home," Kotoha answered.

"Doesn't he know the situation we are in?" Takeru asked, slightly annoyed.

"Takeru-san, please forgive Yoh-dono. He understands the situation, it's just that he has a very laid-back and carefree personality," Amidamaru appeared.

"Sounds like someone else I know..." Takeru shot a quick glare at Chiaki.

"We're going to need him anyway so..." Genta started to say.

"Everyone, I will go look for Yoh-dono," Amidamaru gave a slight bow to everyone before proceeding to leave.

"Amidamaru-san, I'll join you," Kotoha said as she got up, sort of surprising everyone.

"Alright then, be sure to contact us when you find him..." Takeru said, going back to his food.

"No problem, Tono-sama!" Kotoha gave a bow and left the room with Amidamaru.

As she left the room, Mako caught a glance of Chiaki, who was just as surprised as everyone when Kotoha left, but he was completely fine almost right after. After everyone had eaten, the six headed outside to begin training. While Genta and Takeru began to spar, Mako sat next to Chiaki to notice he was locked on to the sparring match.

"So, is something wrong Chiaki?" Mako asked.

"What makes you say that?" Chiaki inquired back.

"Kotoha left to go find Yoh; and you didn't even _try_ to protest..." Mako explained.

"Yeah...and your point is _what_ exactly, Nee-san?" Chiaki tried to keep his attention on both the match and the grilling he was receiving from Mako.

"I thought you might be a little more overprotective..." Mako pondered.

"If I got like that over every guy fawning over her, it would just make me look like a jealous idiot; it would be kind of ironic considering my color is _green_..." Chiaki told her.

"But I thought you said you were going to tell her-" Mako tried to protest.

"I will tell her when _I_ feel the time is right; not just because it's a jealous whim," Chiaki was now slightly annoyed.

"Fine, sorry if I made you annoyed," Mako sighed.

"So were you able to talk to Ryunosuke before well...the fiasco happened?" Chiaki was referring to what happened yesterday.

"Why would you _now_ bring this up?!" Mako whispered, now getting red.

"Nee-san, surely you didn't think you could grill me and _you_ get away scott-free did you?" Chiaki devilishly smirked.

"Leave her alone Chiaki," Ryunosuke said walking over, making Mako turn away, trying to hide her flushed face.

"_She_ started it..." Chiaki said getting up and walking over to Kenshin to ask him to help him train.

"Listen Mako, about what happened yesterday in the infirmary..." Ryunosuke wanted to explain.

"It's alright, just being able to see that you're getting better is enough..." Mako said, smiling at him.

"See, Take-chan? Is it so hard to be able to find something like that?!" Genta asked Takeru, pointing at the two sitting down, before receiving a strike to the head, courtesy of Takeru's shinai

"Come on, focus!" Takeru gave his friend a moment to hold his head before the two went back to sparring.

...

[Meanwhile in the city...]

"Okay, I'm not completely lost, but I have no idea where I'm going..." Yoh scratched his head as he looked around. This Tokyo was the same as the one in his world, it's just he almost started to walk in the direction of where his home should be. As he continued to wander, he bumped into two people. The one Yoh bumped into happened to be a girl and both of them were rubbing their foreheads.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have looked at where I was going..." The girl in a pink jacket and blue shorts sporting a ponytail said.

"No problem, I needed a good jolt to the head anyway..." Yoh said getting up, brushing himself off.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? You seem a little lost..." The boy with spiky black hair sporting a blue jacket asked.

"I was looking for a shop that sold wooden swords..." Yoh looked around noting that his luck ran up short.

"We know of one place that's close to we are meeting our friends, why don't we show you?" The girl in pink beamed.

"No, I don't want to keep you guys," Yoh was thankful but wanted to get back to the mansion as soon as he found a shop.

"It's not a problem; Alata and the other two won't mind..." the girl in pink said before grabbing Yoh by the arm and started to drag him to their destination, "...by the way, I'm Eri. What's your name?"

"Eri, why do you keep doing this?" the boy in blue noted as he pried Yoh from Eri's grip, "I apologize for my friend. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine, if not a little discombobulated. I'm Asakura Yoh." he answered Eri's initial question.

"The guy in blue who's no fun is Hyde..." Eri got out before she stuck her tongue at him.

"At least I wasn't trying to drag someone against their will," Hyde sighed before the three continued on their way to the destination.

...

[At Hyde and Eri's intended destination...]

"Argh! What's taking them so long?!" A girl in a yellow jacket started pacing around.

"Relax, if you keep it up you're going to scare someone..." a boy with a black jacket noted, pointing out people who were getting nervous.

"This is all _her_ fault! Seriously, she would forget her own _name_ if it wasn't etched into her memory!" The girl then let out a frustrated but muffled scream.

"Hyde's with her so everything should be okay..." A second boy with a bowl cut hairstyle and red jacket said as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"But we need to discuss what we need to bring for the party; and she's _your_ partner, so it should be _you_ with her!" The girl now sported a scowl.

"Moune's right Alata, she is sometimes very spacey..." The boy in in black pointed out.

"I don't see what the problem is Agri, you don't seem to mind when she is," Alata smirked as Agri started to get red.

"Nii-san what is he talking about?" Moune raised an eyebrow as her brother began to stammer and get redder.

"W-Well it's n-not...I-I...u-uhhh..." Agri was having trouble before a familiar person passed through his vision, "H-Hey guys look, it's Kotoha!"

"Really? Oh, it is!" Alata turned around to see that Agri was telling the truth.

"Kotoha! Over here!" Moune called out to the girl who was looking for Yoh.

"Oh! Moune-san, Alata-san, Agri-san! How are you guys?" Kotoha was surprised to see them.

"We're doing great! How are the rest of your teammates?" Agri said.

"We're okay, it's just some of us are badly hurt..." Kotoha sounded a bit sullen saying the last part.

"Did something happen?" Moune got up and touched her shoulder worriedly.

"We ran into a bit of a strong enemy, but I need to ask you something: have you seen a boy wandering around with a pair of orange headphones?" Kotoha asked the three.

"Nope...haven't seen anyone like that. We're waiting for Eri and Hyde..." Alata answered.

"If you guys need help, you know you can always call us," Moune began to hug Kotoha.

"Oh, hey Kotoha! Some of your other friends, I presume?" The pair in yellow turned to see Yoh, Eri, and Hyde walk up to the group.

"So want took you so long, Eri?" Moune left Kotoha to jump down Eri throat.

"Well, a couple of kids were crying, so I treated them to ice cream..." Eri pouted.

"We're here and that's what matters, and Kotoha is here too," Hyde interjected.

"Yes, I was looking for Yoh-san; he needs to hurry and head back to the mansion," Kotoha said.

"Oh okay, I found what I needed," Yoh lifted his arm to show a wooden sword.

"So this is why you left the briefing; you are one strange person," Now everyone turned to see Takeru, Mako, Genta, and Kenshin walk up to them.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone..." Yoh sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Tono-sama! Everyone, why are you here?" Kotoha was surprised that everyone else came.

"Jii said it was a good idea to get some fresh air, so here we are!" Genta answered.

"Although Ryunosuke and Chiaki didn't like the fact that they were stuck to staying at the mansion..." Mako added.

"Oh, Takeru! It's like a mini-reunion!" Alata said as he got up to shake Takeru's hand.

"Where's the green one with the scowl and the blue jumpy one? Don't tell me they were replaced by these two?" Agri asked looking at Kenshin and Yoh.

"No, we ran into a bit of trouble..." Genta said clenching his fist.

"Kotoha did mention something, what happened?" Moune asked concerned.

"Okay..." Takeru sighed as he began the explanation.

"I hope Chiaki and Ryunosuke are doing alright..." Eri said after everything was said.

"It seems like this Shishio person is going to be a major pain for you guys to get the orbs..." Moune added.

"So you two are from different worlds? That would explain why you were slightly lost..." Hyde told Yoh.

"Yeah, maybe I should have brought Amidamaru with me..." Yoh pondered.

"But wouldn't some people freak out seeing him?" Agri noted as he looked at the towering, phased out figure behind Yoh.

"It's more along the case of spirits are only seen by those whose sixth senses are heightened," Yoh said referencing the conversation he had when he first got here.

"So you five are _senshi_ like Takeru-san and the others?" Kenshin asked Alata.

"Yes, we are the team that succeeded them after Doukoku's defeat, _Tensou Sentai Goeseiger_!" Alata answered.

"Take-chan, Jii just called saying Ryunosuke and Chiaki are here..." Genta said as he closed the Sushi Changer.

"Tono!" The group turned to see Ryunosuke yelling with Chiaki following behind him.

"Speaking of the devil..." Takeru rolled his eyes as the two stopped in front of him.

"Tono! Why have you left us at the mansion?!" Ryunosuke and Chiaki came to the group clutching their chests and breathing hoarsely.

"Because of what you look like right now," Takeru glared at the two who were struggling with their breathing.

"We've been through worse..." Chiaki said before beginning to cough up a little blood, "...damn it! I thought I finished coughing up blood since last night!"

"Chiaki, you still need your rest though..." Kotoha worriedly scolded him as she lead him to a chair.

"Honestly, it's like you won't stop being stubborn until you _really_ get hurt..." Mako pulled out a handkerchief for Ryunosuke to wipe off the sweat that was on his face.

"Well, you four seem to be getting along swimmingly..." Genta smirked causing the four to get red.

"Aw~that's _so_ sweet!" Moune and Eri ran over to the two girls to pull them away from their charges.

"Was there any specific reason you needed to do that?" Takeru asked Genta, who was all but floored at Chiaki and Ryunosuke's red faces.

"I was just having a little fun..." Genta continued to laugh.

"It may be because yesterday, he tried to talk to a girl and got a drink thrown in his face..." Kenshin walked over to Takeru to let him know what happened.

"Oh really...?" Takeru had a small mischievous smile on his face while Genta stopped laughing.

"It must be nice for everyone to be together, don't you think Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked him.

"Yeah, kind of makes me miss the others..." Yoh said looking up to the sky.

"Hey mom! It's Onii-chan!" A boy's voice rang into Yoh's ears as he turned to see the little boy from the other day.

"Hey! How's it going? Ma'am..." He greeted the little boy and and gave a slight bow to the mother.

"Thank you for saving my son," The mother then bowed to Yoh.

"Oh, the lady and her son from the other day!" Kenshin said as he and Takeru turned to see Yoh playing with the boy.

"Yes, we were walking when he spotted you with the girl in pink and the boy in blue. He wanted to thank you for saving him the other day," The mom said as her son beat Yoh in a round of rock-paper-sciccors.

"Yeah, also you remind me of Tezu-nii-chan!" The boy beamed.

"Tezu-nii-chan...?" Yoh asked confused.

"His older brother Tezuka. He isn't around often because he is studying medicine at a university in Kyoto," As the mother said the last part, Kotoha came over to the three.

"Your family name wouldn't happen to be '_Kamiya_', would it?" Kotoha asked the woman.

"Y-Yes, how do you know that?" The woman asked Kotoha.

"Because Tezuka and my sister are...well..." Kotoha had a difficult time saying the rest.

"Oh! You must be one of the Hanaori sisters my son has been going on about. Every chance he has to call, he always talks about your sister Mitsuba, was it? I'm his mother Kamiya Miyuki and this his little brother, Kazuya," The mother said giggling at the boy who was now chasing Yoh around.

"Yes, he is very kind to my sister...he also mentions you two a lot as well," Kotoha said to Miyuki.

"Well, Kazuya and I have somewhere to be, so it was nice meeting you and thank you again for the other day..." Miyuki bowed to Yoh and Kenshin before turning to Kotoha, "...and when you see my son again, tell him to call more often. Kazuya really does miss him."

"I will, Mrs. Kamiya," Kotoha bowed to her as Kazuya came over to his mother.

"See you later, Yonii-chan!" Kazuya yelled and waved as him and his mother departed..

"It's nice to see that they're doing alright!" Yoh said as he looked on to the disappearing figures

[BOOM]

"What the hell was that?!" Genta said as he turned around with everyone else.

"It doesn't do us good to sit here; Let's go!" Takeru said as the other twelve followed. They arrived to the scene noting that there were not only the Nanashi Company (Gedoushu foot-soldiers), but there were also a bunch of lime-green monsters that were terrorizing people as well.

"Yeesh! What's with the bug infestation? It was bad enough with just the fish-heads!" Yoh commented as they got to the destination.

"Those are Demon Bug Solders or '_Bibi Soldiers_'," Moune informed.

"But wasn't Burajia defeated? Why are they here?" Agri asked.

"We can figure that out later, right now we need to stop them!" Kenshin said as he moved in front of a person who was about to be hit and successfully struck the creature.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru called to him.

"Let's do it! _Amidamaru! Hitodama Mode!_ (Sprit Ball Mode)" he shouted as Amidamaru went from his towering figure to a spirit flame, "_Hyoi Gattai!_ (Spirit Fusion)" Yoh then put the sprit ball within his body as he stopped for a brief moment. Some of the Nanashi saw this and tried to take advantage of the situation by attacking him.

"Yoh! Look out!" Chiaki yelled as he was being surrounded.

Just then, a mechanical lion head came out of nowhere to block for him. It then changed into a robot that took out a laser-gun that beat the other attackers.

"GoseiKnight!" Alata was relieved that both Yoh was unharmed and that the robot came to their aid.

"_Citizen, it's not safe for you to be here...you must get to safety..._" The robot said to Yoh who was still not moving.

"I thank you, mechanical lion knight, but I can assure you that I am well enough to fight..." Yoh, now fused with Amidamaru, said as he calmly got up and entered the fray.

"Is that Yoh?" Hyde asked as he saw him calmly walk through the waves slashing them down.

"Something tells me that he fused with Amidamaru..." Eri said as she dodged and punch a Nanashi in the gut.

"Everyone let's go!" Takeru said as he took out his Shodophone, signaling the other Shinkengers to do the same.

"Everyone your Tensouders!" Alata called out as they took out a device that looked to have a face on it.

"_Shodophone! __Ippitsu Sojo!_"

"_Sushi Changer! Ikkan Kenjo!_"

"_Gotcha!_" the voice from the Tensouder said.

"_Change Card! Tensou!_"

"_Change Goseiger!_" The device said when it's mouth closed and a light began to engulf the eleven of them.

"_ShinkenRed! ~Shiba Takeru!_"

"_Onajiku Blue! ~Ikenami Ryunosuke!_"

"_Onajiku Pink! ~Shiraishi Mako!_"

"_Onajiku Green! ~Tani Chiaki!_"

"_Onajiku Yellow! ~Hanaori Kotoha!_"

"_Onajiku Gold! ~Umemori Genta!_"

"_The Skick Power of Storms! ~GoseiRed!_"

"_The Skick Power of Breath! ~GoseiPink!_"

"_The Landick Power of Rocks! ~GoseiBlack!_"

"_The Landick Power of Buds! ~GoseiYellow!_"

"_The Seaick Power of Waves! ~GoseiBlue!_"

"_The knight fated to purify the planet! ~GoseiKnight!_"

"_Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai!_" Takeru said as he slid the blade over his arm.

"_Shinkenger! Mairu!_" The six slashed and then did their pose.

"_Protecting the planet is an angel's duty!_" Alata started and the rest joined him.

"_Tensou Sentai...Goseiger!_" The six of them called out as they did their pose.

"Alata, let's go!" Takeru called over to the red angel.

"You got it Takeru!" Alata said before the twelve of them rushed into battle.

"Okay, _that_ was awesome!" Yoh said after seeing the twelve transform.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said from within Yoh's body.

"I must admit, seeing it first-hand is something beyond spectacular..." Kenshin noted.

As one would expect from the Super Sentai, the foot-soldiers stood no chance when the twelve began to mow them down. It was then after most of the foot-soldiers were cleared, someone had risen from the crack with a monster behind him.

"Good to see you found some more friends, _sempai_..." The voice said, alerting the fourteen to see who it was.

"Shishio..." Kenshin gritted his teeth as he gripped the sakabato tighter.

"Oh, the _bear_ and the _dragon_ seem to be doing just fine, or are they on their last leg?" Shishio mocked.

"What was that?!" Chiaki was about to charge until he was stopped by Genta.

"Why did you send out the Nanashi? Are you in control of the Gedoushu?" Takeru asked.

"No, but I'll tell you what: since you managed to survive the first time meeting me...I won't fight you today. Instead..." Shishio had an evil glint in his red eyes before slicing down the Ayakashi that was next to him.

"_This wasn't the deal...!_" The creature said before exploding.

"Have fun..." Shishio said before leaving back into the crack, replaced by more Nanashi.

"This is irritating..." Chiaki said before the ground started to shake.

"Crap! The Ayakashi is now going into its 'second life'!" Genta said before the Ayakashi now became giant-sized.

"Argh!" Both Chiaki and Ryunosuke collapsed clutching their chests as Mako and Kotoha came to their aid.

"Of all the times _this_ needed to happen..." Takeru said as he pulled out a white disc that had tiger silhouettes designs on it as he placed it on his Shinkenmaru and spun it, "_Tora Origami!_" A giant mechanical white tiger then formed as Takeru jumped into the feudal-style cockpit to control. He stuck his Shinkenmaru into the pod and commanded the tiger to fend off the Ayakashi.

"He can't fend off the Ayakashi by himself!" Mako said before she noticed a light blue disc with marlin silhouettes placed in her hand, "Ryunosuke! I can't take this, it's yours!"

"It's alright, help Tono by forming _DaiTenkuu_..." he shrugged off, giving Chiaki the signal to do the same by giving Kotoha an orange disc that had beetle silhouettes.

"But...Chiaki, Ryu-san...what about you two?" Kotoha worriedly asked.

"It's fine, besides us transforming in our conditions was already pushing it..." Chiaki said as he struggled to get back up, "...if we were to form _Shinken-Oh_, it could take heavy damage; we'll stay down here to clear the rest of these guys out with the Goseigers, Kenshin, and Yoh!"

"Don't worry girls, I'll make sure to keep an eye on both of them," Genta said as he gave them a thumbs-up.

"Alright! Let's go Kotoha!" Mako said to her teammate as she spun the disc on her Shinkenmaru, "_Kajiki Origami!_" As the disc spun, a giant mechanical marlin emerged and she jumped into the cockpit.

"_Kabuto Origami!_" Kotoha spun the disc and a mechanical single horn beetle emerged as she jumped into the cockpit.

Just as the two entered the origami, Takeru called out to them, "Mako, Kotoha! _Samurai Gattai! DaiTenkuu!_" He then wrote the kanji for 'combine' as the three origami fused together to form a bird-like creature, after it was formed the three called out, "_DaiTenkuu! United Under Providence!_"

"Yes! They did it!" Chiaki said as he cut down a few more Bibis and Nanashi.

"Now all that's left is for them to finish it..." Ryunosuke told him.

After firing a volley of lasers and giving the Ayakashi no room to counter Takeru, Mako, and Kotoha got ready for the final attack as they pulled out their Shinkenmarus, "Let's finish this! _DaiTenkuu Daigekitotsu!_ (DaiTenkuu Great Attack)" The origami mecha proceeded to crash through the Ayakashi, finally destroying him.

"_No fair...I...did...nothing!_" the Ayakashi yelled these last words before finally being destroyed. As expected, the Ayakashi being destoryed made the Nanashi leave back into the cracks, and the rest of of the Bibi's were destroyed by the Goseigers, Kenshin, and Yoh.

DaiTenkuu then separated and Takeru gave his line, "_Kore nite, ikken rakuchaku_...(With this, this chapter is concluded)"

As GoseiKnight turned back into a Headder (the Goseigers' mecha) and left, everyone joined together and de-transformed.

"You guys are amazing!" Yoh cheered as he looked on at the Shinkengers and Goseigers.

"One thing bothers me though: Burajia was defeated by us, who summoned the Bibi Soldiers?" Hyde inquired.

"Who knows, but you weren't kidding about that Shishio; ruthlessness seems to reek off of him..." Agri shuddered as he remembered Shidhio cutting down the Ayakashi.

"We're still preparing for the party, so call us if you need help..." Alata told Takeru.

"...and _don't_ leave out any details!" Moune and Eri winked at Mako and Kotoha who proceeded to redden.

As the Goseigers left, the eight began heading back to the mansion.

"You ladies sure did a great job using DaiTenkuu" Genta praised the two girls.

"Yes, that was most impressive," Kenshin and Amidamaru somehow said at the same time.

"If you two want to use it aga-" Ryunoskue and Chiaki tried to say before finally collapsing.

"Chiaki! Ryunosuke!" the two girls turned to see both of them almost hit the ground.

"Don't worry guys; I got them..." Yoh said as he held both of them up.

"At least now Jii won't be able to scold them until they wake up..." Takeru sighed.

So the eight continued their journey to the mansion. On top of a building, however someone was watching them leave with a joyful look on his face.

"They haven't found any of the orbs yet; I'm kind of disappointed..." The mysterious person shrugged his shoulders.

Just then another person jumped onto the buliding, "Mind telling me what you think you're doing?"

"Well, if it isn't..._The Clerk_?" The first person grinned.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Can someone let me know what type of bird _DaiTenkuu_ is exactly? Also the Goseigers come in to provide some backup (Of course, not the best action scene writer, so I might have kind of screwed this one up T-T). **

**Comment, review, and constructive criticism always welcome!**

**Me: I'm actually curious Genta, what the _hell_ did you say to that one girl to get water thrown in your face?**

**Genta: I asked if she would like to try my sushi...**

**Me: You _did_ say you were a sushi seller _right_?**

**Genta: No...**

**Me: O-O *FACEPALM!* Dude...SERIOUSLY?!**

**Genta: I know...**

**Me: It's fine everyone hits a snag now and then...**

**The Clerk: Like this guy got his heart broken all throughout high school *begins to laugh***

**Me: _Thaaankssss...prick..._**

**All three of us: So with that embarrass reel out of the way, See you guys next time!**


	8. 7B: The Meeting on the Roof

**Author's Note: This is a side story of Chapter 7 taking place after _DaiTenkuu_ arrives...**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective properties, subsidiaries, etc.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Well, if it isn't..._The Clerk_?" the young man said to the new arrival on the building.

"What are you doing here?" The Clerk asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think the real question should be why, _in the name of all that is good_, did you call yourself '_The Clerk_'? You're not even a clerk, _Ryuzaki_!" the young man now was starting to laugh.

"Haha..._very funny_...not everyone can have a cool nickname like 'Ace'..._prick_..." The Clerk was now gritting his teeth.

"So, what brings you to this side of the multi-verse? Last time I remembered, you were supposed to retrieve a document from the Curien Mans-..." Ace then saw that Ryuzaki was now sweating, so he began to snicker, "..._seriously_? I thought you would have gotten over your fear of the undead!"

"No, I was sent there _before_ all hell broke loose," Ryuzaki was even more pissed off (...if that was even possible).

"Don't worry, chicks like _wimps_!" Ace was now rolling on the floor.

"You still never answered my question: what are you doing here?" Ryuzaki now demanded an answer.

"I'm just here having some fun..." Ace said as he threw a black honeycomb hive into the air before destroying it.

"So _you're_ the one who sent out the Bibi soldiers when the Nanashi attacked!" Ryuzaki was shocked, but not completely surprised.

"Yeah, but the Shinkengers didn't have what I was looking for..." Ace's voice sounded disappointed.

"Wait a minute.. you're here for the _orbs_!" Ryuzaki came to the conclusion.

"Congratulations! _Mr. Epiphany_ isn't late to the party anymore!" Ace cheered as he pulled the string on a confetti popper.

"Alright, that's _it_! If you try anything funny so a cataclysmic event happens to the multi-verse, I'm going to personally beat the stuffing out of _you_!" Ryuzaki then pulled out a silver quarter staff at pointed at Ace. He then took out a silver USB memory-drive that had an image of an 'M' screwed in by a bunch of bolts. He activated the memory, by pressing the button on it, which a voice screamed, "METAL!". He inserted the memory in the part of the staff he was holding and the staff extended.

"_OOOHHH...you have the Metal Shaft! I'm sooo scared!_" Ace was pretending to cower in fear, "You don't even have the _DoubleDriver_ or the _LostDriver_, do you? Now me, on the other hand..." He took off his bag and opened it up to reveal its contents, which was a belt that had a big, clunky, orange 'X' on the side of it. He attached the belt to his waist and pulled out a cellphone, which its most notable feature was a purple circle that was crossed out by an orange 'X'.

"No..way..." Ryuzaki's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Oh, but it _is_..." Ace smirked as he side-flipped the phone open and dialed the numbers "913" then hit the "Enter" button. The phone then had an electronic voice call out "STANDING BY". He closed the phone revealing the face of the phone before saying, "Henshin...", inserting the phone in the front of the belt. After that the electronic voice said, "COMPLETE", before yellow photon lines emerged from the belt changing Ace. After the photon lines disappeared, he was now in a black battle-suit that had the yellow lines and a chest-plate with upper-shoulder guards. His face was now covered with a helmet that had a purple visor but had a yellow-orange 'X' crossing through it (IF YOU SAY 'X' ONE MORE DAMN TIME...!). Ace then grabbed the front of the chest-plate and stretched his neck.

"Okay...HOW IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU GET THE KAIXA GEAR?!" Ryuzaki shouted out of anger and disbelief (...don't forget _jealousy_...).

"_You_ are asking _me_ how I got a Kamen Rider belt in the _multi-verse_, _where in some realities these belts were made and were never used_?" Ace asked.

"I know _that_...I just want to know if you're going to die afterwards..." Ryuzaki worriedly said.

"Surprisingly no, this is one Kaixa Gear that was made so that humans could use it without dying; but that property now belongs to the Delta Gear of that AU world. Which sucks to be _you_ with the pathetic 'shaft'..." Ace began to chuckle as he pulled the phone out of the belt to de-transform and placed the belt back in his bag.

"I'm not kidding...don't go anywhere near those orbs," Ryuzaki threatened.

"Fine...but one thing. Make sure that next time we meet, you can at least put up a decent fight..." Ace said before hitting a device on his wrist that caused a portal to open with him jumping through it.

As soon as Ace left, Ryuzaki pulled out a communication device which brought up the image of a hooded figure, "You want to tell me why the jerk has the _Kaixa Gear_ and _I'm stuck with the Metal Shaft?!_" (...needless to say Ryuzaki was not happy...)

"Because unlike him, I have taught you that when observing the multi-verse's stories, it helps not to draw a big crowd," The hooded figure responded.

"Yeah, but...never mind..." Ryuzaki huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I found a _Neva Claw with some Tobi and Balanced Fury throwing star cases_ that I found while scrummaging through some of my old belongings. A gift for keeping those ignorant _eyeballs_ off my case..." The hooded figure said.

"Really?! Thanks, Clockwork!" Ryuzaki now had a big grin on his face.

"I will send a portal for you in a moment..." Clockwork told him before the feed ended. As he put the device in his pocket, he turned to see said portal materializing in front of him.

So as Ryuzaki, a.k.a. '_The Clerk_', heads off, the sun sets on the eventful day...

* * *

**Closing Note: So we get a little bit of the guy who gave Yoh the music back in Chapter 4 and we get to see an acquaintance of his who has the _Kaixa Gear_ (w/o dying too! I know _AR/AU's_, am I right?) and he's in league with Clockwork (yes, the one from _Danny Phantom_, but he won't be appearing again until the near end of the story)!**

**The documents that Ryuzaki were to retrieve were pertaining to the tarot card bosses in _House of the Dead 1-4_ (long story short: the first arcade game when I was four to make me never sleep right _ever_ again...*shudders*).**

**The _Neva Claw_ and _Tobi and Balanced Fury_ throwing stars are weapons from _Maplestory_ (favorite line of classes are the _Assasin_ line for _Theives_ and _Dual Blade_).**

**Next Chapter is going back to the story at hand. Comment, review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**The Clerk (Ryuzaki): Thanks for telling everyone my name... wish you hadn't...**

**Me: You have an awesome name! I don't see why you just don't use that.**

**The Clerk (Ryuzaki): I don't know, usually when I travel I want to come and go as an ambiguous figure. I figured, why not be a store clerk in the worlds whose stories I observe.**

**Me: Okay, whatever floats your boat...**

**The Clerk & I: See you guys soon!**


	9. Engines, Orbs, and Tech

**Author's Note: Nothing much to say except Chapter 8 is here!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective companies, subsidiaries, etc.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

A few days have passed since Kenshin, Yoh, and the Shinkengers teamed up with the Goseigers. Since these days have passed both Chiaki and Ryunosuke were resting from the injuries they got from their first encounter with Shishio. As Chiaki walked through the mansion, he slid the door open to his room and closed it. Because he had to stay cooped up in the infirmary, he missed his class yesterday. So he then changed into some casual clothes, consisting of a pair of blue jeans, a light-green novelty t-shirt, and his classic green jacket, depicting a bear on the back of it. As he grabbed his one-strap book-bag, he closed the door to his room and walked down the hallway until he caught a whiff of food being cooked. When he walked over to the kitchen, he noticed two kuroko outside of it arguing. He asked them what happened when they both directed him to Mako at the stove. What was surprising to the three of them was that she had her Shinkenmaru nowhere in sight, and the smell of the food was quite appetizing. Chiaki then walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. The sudden surprise made Mako turn around so fast that if Chiaki moved a second later, he would have been nicked by the knife in her hand.

"Chiaki! Hasn't anyone told you not to sneak up on someone while they're cooking" she scolded him.

"Sorry Nee-san, I just wanted to find out what were you cooking..." he got up as he brushed himself off.

"Next time, be careful..." Mako warned him, "...by the way, since you're in here, how would you like to be the first to test this out?"

"No can do, maybe next time..." Chiaki said as he took out a carton of milk out of the fridge and proceeded to pour himself a cup.

"Where are you heading, it's only 10 o'clock?" Mako inquired looking at the clock over the door.

"Class...I already missed the first day yesterday because I was cooped up in the infirmary," he stated as he took a large sip.

"You already had your dad call in to inform your teacher about your injuries right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah...but my dad said that my teacher would like to be informed by the _student_ rather than the _parent_..." Chiaki shrugged as he took another sip.

"Well get going, and take one of these..." Mako urged him as she threw an apple to him.

"Alright then, see you later Nee-san!" Chiaki finished the cup as he caught the apple, and left the room, still noting that the two were still outside of the kitchen, "Please, if you two could do me a favor and test her cooking? I promise that if it's not good, I will do your chores for you..." he said to the both of them as he gave them a bow. At first, the kuroko shook their heads in disapproval but as they saw that Chiaki was in a hurry, the waved him off and decided to go into the kitchen, much to her surprise and thankfulness. So as Chiaki headed out of the mansion, he pulled out a motorcycle helmet that had the kanji of 'wood' on it out of the bag that was strapped on his metallic green Honda Fireblade, started it up, and headed out towards the University of Tokyo. It was a calming ride, reminding him of the time Jii-san taught him how to use his powers. Before he could completely reminisce, he had arrived to the school. As he parked his bike, he headed into the building and was aimlessly walking through the building until he bumped into an older gentleman. As such, the bag that the man was holding dropped and all of his papers scattered.

"Ah mou! I'm sorry, I was distracted! Let me help you with this!" Chiaki bowed and offered his assistance to the man

"Thank you, it's not a problem but I would like to advise to be aware of your surroundings..." the man informed him.

"Snap! I've got 10 minutes to get to my class!" Chiaki realized as he looked up at the digital clock in the hallway, he handed him the papers and bolted towards his class.

"Be aware of your surroundings..." the man shook his head as he looked at the now vanishing young man.

So Chiaki made a beeline straight for the classroom. He unconsciously took the man's advice noting how he maneuvered and swerved by many students, careful not to cause another fiasco. He then arrived to his classroom and sighed in relief, that was _before_ he opened the door.

"Made it!" he shouted until he noticed that the entire classroom was empty, "Are you kidding _me_!?"

He then slouched over to a window seat, placed his bag on a chair and slumped into it as he looked out of the window. He opened the window so he could feel the breeze. He also happen to spot the man that he bumped into earlier with a group of students. He began to introduce himself, "Hello everyone and good morning, my name is Endou Kouichirou, but you can call me Endou-sensei. I will be your teacher for Digital Technology 331(not sure if they number classes by year and difficulty like US colleges)."

"_So he's teaching the same class that I'm here for..._" Chiaki thought as he continued to listen, unaware of the person coming behind him.

"Uh...Endou-sensei...if we're learning about Digital Tech, why are we _outside_?" one student raised his hand and asked, with many others thinking the same thing.

"Well, that's because my _wife_ thought it would be a good idea to let my students show my _gentle side_, because _I'm a very serious teacher_..." Endou said with a grim tone causing the students and Chiaki, who still was looking, shiver in fear.

"_Man...that guy is_ _**definitely** the definition of **scary**..._" Chiaki thought as he was shuddering too.

"So what are you doing?" Chiaki heard a female voice behind him that made him jump out of his seat. When he looked up, he saw a woman in a suit that had many yellow linings in them. She wore rectangular glasses and had the nicest smile plastered on her face. She then waited for Chiaki to get his grip together before she continued, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but _that_ gave me a fright..." he chuckled nervously.

"So I see you've seen my husband at work," she smirked, "I'm his wife, Endou Chisato, used to be _Jougasaki_ but...I'm sorry, am I rambling?"

"N-No but I-I think he was looking for you..." he stammered as he pointed at the window.

"Oh, really?" she said as she walked over to the open window, and looked out spotting her husband with the other students, "_Anata_(Dear)! I'm in the classroom!" she said as she stuck her head out of the window and waved at him.

"W-What!? You said to have the class _outside_!" Endou was completely flustered at his wife's sudden outburst, causing the students to snicker, only to receive the death glare moments later.

"Well, I had to check the classroom to find something when I ran into a student," she answered back referencing Chiaki.

"Student! Mind if I see your face?" Endou inquired, causing Chiaki to freeze before walking over to the window, "Ah, the one who I bumped into earlier, and if I'm not mistaken, you're Tani Chiaki, our missing student from yesterday. If you would like to hurry up, I would like to begin the lesson..."

"Yes...Endou-sensei..." Chiaki embarrassingly said before picking up his bag to head out the classroom, he thought, "_Well that was pride-crushingly embarrassing..._"

"Don't worry, he's strict but he is very kind..." Chiaki turned to see his wife looking over to him, reassuring him. So after taking the _long_ walk of shame, he walked outside to the other students.

"Hey man, it's cool," one student whispered over to Chiaki.

"_Now_, if everyone's here, let's begin..." Endou started as his wife and students began to follow him as he walked on and began talking. So for the rest of the class, Chiaki spent most of time listening in on Endou's lecture, taking notes, and conversing with other students about their time off. As the lesson ended, Endou dismissed everyone, noting that Chiaki was heading to an open field. He then told Chisato that he would catch up with her later, so he could observe Chiaki. He spotted Chiaki in a secluded spot, where Chiaki looked around for anyone watching him as he turned his Shodophone into 'Brush Mode' and then wrote the kanji for 'wood' and 'dummy' and flicked them causing a wooden practice dummy to appear. He also wrote the kanji for 'life' and flicked it at the dummy and it began to move.

"You ready?" Chiaki asked as he threw the dummy a piece of bamboo, which it caught and bowed at its human opponent, "Alright then, fight!". Endou watched on as Chiaki sparred with his wooden opponent, which was a fairly even fight. Chiaki at first had the upper hand when he knocked the dummy's bamboo out of his hand, until the dummy charged right at him with many swift jabs and kicks, causing Chiaki to begin to lose his footing.

"Tch! Take this!" Chiaki shouted as he gave the dummy an upward slash. The dummy then flew back, releasing his left arm to attack Chiaki. So as he rolled on the floor, the dummy impacted the ground, causing a draw, "Thanks again, next time I'm winning!" he told the dummy before it turned into a bunch of pieces of wood. Chiaki then walked over to the pile of wood, he picked up one the twigs sighing, "I guess I didn't account for it to use punches and kicks..."

"Very impressive..." Chiaki turned to see that Endou was now walking up to him picking up the bamboo that belonged to the training dummy, "...mind if _I_ become your sparring partner?"

"S-Sensei!? Uh...I-I don't know..." Chiaki scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, I would like to test your strength. It's easier to evaluate you if I test you first-hand..." Endou smirked as he held the bamboo like it was a staff.

"Okay, let's go, Sensei!" Chiaki laughed as he charged forward.

[At the Shiba mansion...]

"This is great! Who made this!?" an excited Yoh asked as he held the bowl close to his already stuffed face.

"Oh...it wasn't anything special..." Mako said as she began to blush.

"Don't sell yourself short Mako, this is amazing!" Ryunosuke stated as they both made eye contact and they both began to redden.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"It's Akashi-san. Hello? It's been a while...you found a location of one of the orbs? At Motegi Race Track? Okay...thank you!" Takeru finished on the phone, looking at those who now wanted to hear the news, "Akashi-san said that one of the orbs' location is at Motegi Race Track. He has already informed a member of the staff there that will help us in finding it."

"That's great news!" Kotoha beamed.

"Also, he has begun the search for two more of them, it's just that we need to wait; SGS is having a bit of museum difficulties..." Takeru added.

"So what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Genta exclaimed.

"There is still the matter of Chiaki, Genta," Ryunosuke reminded him.

"Oh come on! He's stuck at school! We might as well get the orb now and tell him when he gets back," Genta suggested.

"So I take it everybody is ready to go?" Takeru asked as he finished his food.

"Yes, Tono-sama, I will just let Chiaki know that we won't be here..." Kotoha said as she sent him a message on her Shodophone.

"Oh Kenshin-san! Make sure to-" Amidamaru began to advise him.

"Don't worry Amidamaru-san, this one has it already taken care of," Kenshin replied as he wrapped the sakabatou in the cloth he had received from Anna.

So after the meal was finished, the group then headed out for Motegi Race Track. When they reached the building, one of the personnel led them to the race track. There the group spotted two young men, one with spiky black hair and a red race-suit on and the other with smoother hair wearing a blue mechanic's suit, arguing.

"Come on! Why do I have to stop!? I'm about to beat my best personal record!" the spiky-haired young man whined.

"Because, 1: the last time you beat a 'personal record', the car needed a two-week repair, and 2: we are helping out Takeru-san and the rest of the Shikengers; the last thing we need is to have them here seeing you being carried out on a gurney..." the smooth-haired young man protested.

"Ah mou! Renn, do you _always_ have to be such a stick in the mud?" the spiky-haired man inquired.

"Only when you stop charging head on at..._mach speed_...Sosuke..." Renn replied doing Sosuke's signature pose.

"Very funny..." Sosuke muttered before both of them turned to see their guests.

"So, still reckless as ever I see, huh, Speed _Demon_?" Takeru smirked as he and the others walked over to the two.

"Speed _King...King_...but still holding up Takeru!" Sosuke corrected him before both of them pounded fists, "So, how's everybody?"

"We are okay, you got the message from Akashi-san?" Takeru asked Renn.

"Yes, although unfortunately, Gunpei is stuck on a case, and Saki got stuck at her cake shop, but Hanto, Miu, and Hiroto showed up and are searching around the place as we speak..." Renn told them.

"Then I guess we should look for it as well, since this is _our_ situation..." Ryunosuke suggested.

"Don't be like that! We're _friends and allies of justice_, right? We'll do whatever we can to help you!" Sousuke said as he wrapped one arm around Ryunosuke's shoulder, then catching a glance at Kenshin and Yoh, "So who's the regal from Kyoto and the high school kid?"

"Oh, if it isn't the _cousins_ Asakura Yoh and Himura Kenshin..." the two turned to see the person who they met at the gyoza cart when they first got to this world, "...I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

"No way! It's _Hiroto_, Kenshin!" Yoh nudged Kenshin, surprised by his appearance.

"So I take it our _cousin ruse_ wasn't believable..." Kenshin sheepishly said before giving a slight bow, "I apologize for the deception..."

"Yeah...me too," Yoh said.

"It's quite alright, I understand," Hiroto told them.

"You two know Hiroto?" Mako asked.

"We met him when we first arrived here, at a gyoza cart," Yoh answered.

"_Aniki_ (Brother)! Hanto and I have been looking around and we still can't find anything!" A girl with brown hair fashioned into a ponytail and a gray fighter-pilot jacket came over to them followed by a boy, around Yoh's height, with a green jacket, "Oh! Takeru-tachi are here!"

"This is my sister Miu, and that's Hanto," Hiroto introduced Yoh and Kenshin to the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kenshin said to the two.

"Enough of the formalities guys, let's go look for the orb!" Sosuke shouted.

The group now began to scatter around the racetrack to search for the aforementioned orb. However, as they were searching, they had evil eyes watching them. Doukoku, still in spirit form, was looking at them through a crack when he furiously yelled causing a few of the Nanashi around him to disperse.

"_Argh! What are you doing!? We should be gathering lamentation to make sure that the Sanzu River overflows into their world!_" the demon spirit shouted.

"Quiet! I'm observing something..." Shishio hushed the demon spirit as he was looking at the sparring match between Chiaki and Kouichirou. He saw that throughout the fight, Chiaki was not gaining the upper-hand against his older opponent, but he was able to get himself out of losing situations.

"_Why are you so interested in that weakling?_" Doukoku said as he floated over to where Shishio was.

"I don't know, something about him kind of reminds me of _me_ when I was younger and naive..." he said as he looked on, then a thought popped in his head, "...wait a minute...you said that anyone can become a Gedou if steered the _co__rrect way_, right?"

"_Yes, why do you ask?_" Doukoku asked.

"I have an idea for you to come back..." Shishio said devilishly as the two began to converse quietly.

[Back outside of the university...]

"Anata! I thought you said you were going to take it _easy_ on him..." Chisato pouted as she threw her husband a water.

"I _did_...he has an honest stubbornness about him, like Kenta," Endou started to drink the water remembering his old classmate and friend.

"I guess I should stop, right sensei?" Chiaki said as he brushed himself off and pulled out his phone to see Kotoha's message.

"I mean there isn't anything wrong with you trying to improve yourself, but why go through all this?" Endou asked concerned.

"Well...I..." Chiaki really wasn't sure how to let Endou know.

"Well, if you don't want to say anything, I understand..." Endou got up and began walking back to the school, before turning back around to his student, "...I will say this, as long as you don't give up, you haven't lost the game..."

"Okay sensei," Chiaki began to cheer up as he saw his teacher head back to the building with his wife.

So after a few minutes passed, Chiaki was still practicing his forms and swings until he finally decided to stop. He laid down on the grass looking at the sky, noting how it had many clouds filled it. He was about to start relaxing until-

[AAAHHH!] A scream was heard.

As he ran over to the sound of the scream, he saw a bunch of Nanashi terrorizing the students. He then pulled out his Shodophone so he could call the others, "Of all the times! Takeru! The Gedoushuu are attacking my school!"

"We will be over there as soon as possible!" Takeru said over the phone.

"I can handle it over here, you guys just make sure to find the orb!" Chiaki said before ending the call and turning his phone into brush mode.

"_Ippitsu Sojo!_" he called out before writing the kanji for 'wood' and flicking it, causing his transformation. Once it finished, he pulled out his Shinkenmaru from its holder, "_ShinkenGreen! ~Tani Chiaki! Mairu!_" He then proceeded to fight the creatures who were attacking his school.

[At Motegi Race Track...]

"Damn it!" Takeru said when the phone line went dead on the other side.

"Something wrong, Takeru?" Sosuke asked, walking up to him.

"The Gedoushuu are attacking Chiaki's school!" Takeru angrily said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go stop them at _mach speed_!" Sosuke replied charged up.

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that!_" a voice was heard before a blast of wind knocked the two back.

"Tono!" Ryunosuke called out as the Shinkengers, Kenshin, and Yoh rushed over to his side.

"Sousuke!" Miu ran over to him followed by Renn, Hiroto, and Hanto, "Are you okay?"

"Relax Miu, I'm good! Needless to say the bastard who did that is going to get the beating of a lifetime!" Sosuke reassured her before clenching his fist in his declaration.

"_I like that resolve! Nanashi, tear them apart!_" the figure from the crack, revealed to be an Ayakashi, appeared and sent the fish-head foot-soldiers after them.

"It's time to pulverize them!" Sousuke said as he pulled out his phone, signaling the four with him to pull out similar devices (Renn had the phone like Sousuke, Hanto had one attached to his wrist, and Hiroto and Miu had joysticks). That was when he pressed a button on the side, the top of the phone opened up and he put what looked like a small battery into it.

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Takeru said as he turned the Shodophone into brush mode and the Shinkengers got ready.

"Wait! You guys are like Takeru-tachi!?" Yoh was a bit surprised, not just that he saw the guy from the gyoza cart, but that him and four other people could transform too.

"Yeah, you may want to stand back for a second..." Hiroto advised the two, in which they both nodded.

"_Change Soul Set! Let's Go-on!_" Sosuke, Renn, Hanto, Hiroto and Miu shouted as they transformed.

"_Shodophone! Sushi Changer! Ippitsu Sojo! Ikkan Kenjo!_" The Shinkengers, barring Chiaki, said as they drew their respective kanji and transformed. As the transformation was completed, the ten did their respective roll calls.

"_Mach Full Force! ~Go-on Red!_" (Sosuke)

"_Just Correct! ~Go-on Blue!_" (Renn)

"_Heart Pounding Delight! ~Go-on Green!_" (Hanto)

"_Break the Limit! ~Go-on Gold!_" (Hiroto)

"_Sparkling World! ~Go-on Silver!_" (Miu)

"_ShinkenRed! ~Shiba Takeru!_"

"_Onajiku Blue! ~Ikenami Ryunosuke!_"

"_Onajiku Pink! ~Shirashi Mako!_"

"_Onajiku Yellow! ~Hanaori Kotoha!_"

"_Onajiku Gold! ~Umemori Genta!_"

"_Seigi no Rōdo o tsukisusumu! _(Persevering on the Road of Justice!) _Engine Sentai...Go-onger!_"

"_Tenkagomen no Samurai Sentai! Shinkenger, Mairu!_"

"1,2, and 4...They're missing '3' and '5'..." Yoh pointed out after the roll call was finished.

"Yoh-dono, we must focus..." Amidamaru urged from within Harusame.

"I know, I know, it just seemed weird to me..." Yoh said as he ran forward.

"_Mantan Gun! Rod Mode!_" Sosuke, Hanto and Renn pulled the gun from their sides and changed it into a rod form and started to race and cut down the enemies using wheels (gears in Hanto's case) on their suits.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryusosen!_" Kenshin cried as he delivered a massive flurry of strikes at the oncoming Nanashi, caught Genta's attention.

"That was pretty neat, but watch this..._Sakanamaru: Hyakumai Oroshi!_ (Hundred Fillets)" Genta showed Kenshin the disc he placed on his tantou sword and spun it as he consecutively cut down more of the foot-soldiers in one hundred strikes.

"An _iaijutsu_ practitioner...amazing!" Kenshin said after Genta finished.

"Self-taught, too!" Genta happily grinned, although Kenshin couldn't see the grin (with the helmet and all), he heard the pep in Genta's voice.

"Hey Takeru! I have an idea, hear it out?" Yoh asked him as both of them were now back to back fighting.

"What is it?" Takeru asked, a little curious.

"We could try to combine attacks..." Yoh pondered as he took down a Nanashi.

"I don't know..." Takeru didn't want anything to go wrong.

"I understand...by the way, you may want to let everyone know to get to a safe distance..." Yoh smirked as he began to pull something crimson red out of his pocket.

"Everyone! Scatter!" Takeru, realizing Yoh wanted to end this as quickly as possible, alerted the Shinkengers, Go-ongers, and Kenshin to move out of the way.

"_Ani_! The boy with the spiritual energy on his blade, what's he about to do?" Miu asked Hiroto.

"I can't tell, we need to move though..." he urged his sister.

"Oversoul release! Okay, all eyes on me! Ready Amidamaru?" Yoh asked as he pulled out the crimson stone sword and the foot-soldiers started closing in on him.

"I am at your service, Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru replied.

"Let's do it! _Amidamaru! Integrate into Harusame and the Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!_" Yoh said as Amidamaru's spirit began to flow into both weapons. A gust of wind then blew through the track as they saw a giant light blue blade shoot up from where Yoh was originally. As some of the Nanashi were knocked back they saw that Yoh was holding the gigantic blade.

"_Over-Soul: Spirit of Sword!_" Yoh said calmly as he lowered the blade.

"Take-chan! That thing makes the 'Daizantou' look like a toothpick in comparison..." Genta said as he ran over to his friend.

"That's not the part I'm worried about..." Takeru noted as he pointed out Yoh was getting into a stance.

"_Amida-Ryu: Dai Gokojin!_" Yoh yelled as he swung the blade to lay waste to all the Nanashi in the blade's range.

"No way...in _one_ strike he took them all out..." Ryunosuke said in disbelief as they rushed over to him.

"That was impressive..._both_ of you..." Hiroto commentend as Yoh disengaged the humongous blade and Amidamaru stayed within Harusame.

"That was _awesome_! How did you do that!?" Hanto excitedly asked.

"I had a little help..." Yoh said as Amidamaru appeared next to him.

"Woah! A samurai spirit!" Sosuke and Renn jumped back a little.

"Hey Genta, it seems that even _they_ handled Amidamaru's appearance better than you..." Mako nudged Genta in the ribs.

"_Haha_..." Genta feigned laughter, as everyone around him began to chuckle.

"Yoh-dono, everyone! The battle isn't over!" Amidamaru alerted everyone as fused back into Harusame.

"He's right...look..." Miu said as she spotted a crack opening, revealing a monster.

"Ayakashi...!" Takeru stated as he gripped his Shinkenmaru.

"_You've done well, unfortunately this is where you all die!_" the monster snarled before charging at them, landing a hit on each of them until...

"_Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu: Ryukansen!_" Kenshin sidestepped the Ayakashi, spinning in a circle before using the force to swing his blade, delivering a blow to its back.

"Amazing! Kenshin-san performed that move with so much grace and power!" Mako said as she helped up Miu.

"_Hehe...you think you won!? Shinkengers! If I'm correct, one of you is missing right?_" the Ayakashi chuckled.

"What are you planning to do with Chiaki!?" Kotoha shouted back to him.

"_It's not what I have planned, but what **Shishio** wants with him..._" The Ayakashi laughed before running back into the crack.

"Wait...!" Kenshin tried to chase him but it was too late, "This is serious, we need to get to Chiaki-san _now_!"

"Crap! The engines are still in Machine World!" Sosuke yelled as he pounded his fist.

"Don't worry guys! leave it to me!" Genta said as he flipped open the Sushi Changer and punched in a few keys. The result was the Ebi Origami appeared on giant form, and everyone, except the Go-ongers, boarded it, "_Ebizou_! To the University of Tokyo!" Then the lobster crawled off to its destination.

"Aren't we heading off with them?" Hanto asked Sosuke.

"For now, the best thing we can do is retrieve the orb for them..." Sosuke patted Hanto on the shoulder as the five of them continued to search for it.

[Back at the university...]

"Crap, I exhausted my strength fighting Endou-sensei..." Chiaki started to breath heavily as he struck down the last Nanashi. He then let out a sigh of relief knowing that most of the students had gotten to safety. All of a sudden, he was attacked by the same Ayakashi from the racetrack.

"_Hello...ShinkenGreen!_" the Ayakashi said with twisted joy in his voice.

"What the hell do you want!?" Chiaki demanded, only for the Ayakashi to knock him back.

"_I'm here...for your soul..._" the Ayakashi chuckled.

"Are you like Utakasane?" Chiaki wondered as he kept his guard up.

"_Something like that...instead of _**_stealing_**_ them, I **corrode** them!_" It yelled before trying to attack Chiaki. Luckily, Chiaki was able to dodge out of the way, that was until the Ayakashi's strike hit a few unsuspecting students. Chiaki then watched in horror as the students slowly began changing into Nanashi.

"What the hell did you do!?" Chiaki angrily yelled.

"_I'm Fushokumaru, an Ayakashi who, with a swipe from my blade, can corrode any human's soul and turn them into Gedoushuu!_" it yelled triumphantly as more Nanashi came out of cracks.

"_Damn, I have to hold them off until the rest arrive and prevent the students here from falling to the Gedoushuu!_" Chiaki thought in his head, losing his focus on the Ayakashi to receive a strike from it causing him to heavily hit the ground and de-transform.

"_Now, let's see what happens when I do this to a Shinkenger!_" Fushokumaru laughed as it raised its blade only to receive two kicks in the gut, "_Argh! Who the hell are you two!?_"

"I don't appreciate _anybody_ attacking _my_ students!" Chiaki looked up to see Endou in front of him staring down the Ayakashi and Chisato helping him up.

"Endou-sensei! Hurry and get out of here!" Chiaki warned him only for Chisato to pat him on the back.

"Relax Chiaki, we can handle this..." She reassured him before going to her husband's side.

"Chiaki, you did well, and as your _sensei_ and _senior_, I ask that you help the others..." Endou told him.

"Wait, what do you mean _senior_?" Chiaki asked.

"_So, I take it you two would also like to become Gedoushuu too?_" Fushokumaru snarled.

"I suggest you leave and turn my students back!" Endou now gave him the death glare.

"_I'm afraid that they can only be turned back if I'm defeated; and I have no intention of being destoryed!_" it replied.

"Let's go Chisato!" Endou said as he looked at his wife.

"You got it!" She answered back.

"_Install! MegaRanger!_" they both yelled as they activated the braces on their left wrists by pressing '3-3-5' and then the activation button as they changed into similar attire that Chiaki wore as ShinkenGreen.

"Endou-sensei, Chisato-sensei! You two are...!?" Chiaki was surprised to see both of them transform.

"_MegaBlack!_" Endou called out as he did his pose.

"_MegaYellow!_" Chisato followed suit.

"To think his teacher was a warrior as well..." Shishio then appeared behind Fushokumaru, "...this has become interesting!"

"Chiaki! Make sure everyone is safe! We will hold them off!" Endou told him.

"Sensei, be careful..." Chiaki said before heading back.

"_Mugenjin_...it's time to _eat_..." Shishio smirked as he pulled out his saw-blade and inched towards Endou and Chisato.

"Get ready, Chisato..." Endou said as Shishio now moved at both of them with his speed.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: CLIFFHANGER! Kouichirou (Endou-sensei) and Chisato from _Denji Sentai Megaranger_ and the majority of _Engine Sentai Go-onger_ are here! But what is Shishio planning to do with the Ayakashi and Chiaki? Also, will finding the orb be the first step to getting Kenshin back to his home!?**

**Once again, comments, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Until next time, see you guys so- [GACK!]**

**Shishio: Hello..._meat_...**

**Me: Aw Crap! How did you find me?**

**Shishio: _Mugenjin_ is hungry, he needs _food_...  
**

**Me: Then find a [BEEP]-ing lamb to cut down!**

**Shishio: No, I think fresh _wimp_ will do...**

**Me: [Runs like Hell!]**

**Shishio: I like hunting fearful prey...[Smirks, then gives chase]**


	10. A Darkness Begins to Loom

**Author's Note: Now, the thrilling conclusion to the cliffhanger of last chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective companies, subsidiaries, etc.**

**Me: Seriously, it is tiring writing the disclaimer.**

**The Clerk: Would you like to get your butt sued!?**

**Me: No...**

**The Clerk: THEN DO IT!**

**Me: Okay, okay, yeesh, nutbar...**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

...

[Back in Yoh's World...]

We now travel to Rikers Island in New York, where we enter an isolated room with only one occupant, an African-American male. As he sits and meditates, a few voices could be heard from outside his room.

"I wonder how the kid can stay in isolation all by himself for that long, I mean for goodness' sake, he's only _sixteen_!" an inmate pondered.

"You have to admit, it took a lot of guts for him and his gang to just turn themselves in for the crimes they committed..." another inmate replied.

"Yeah, but even with that, the rest of his gang got moved to Northern State..." the first inmate said.

As he heard the inmates' footsteps and conversation fade away, he sighed. For the other inmates, being in isolation for more than a day would seem to drive them bonkers, but for him, he just realized that it had been an _entire year_ in that room. As it stood, his afro was unmanageable and the glasses he wore looked like they had taken a beating. The only interactions he ever had were with the security guards that brought him his food or cut his hair, but he felt completely at peace. As he kept thinking, two spirits entered the room: one being a ferocious jaguar and the other being an ancient Olmec warrior with golden armor.

"Hey Mic, I think the old boy's losing it..." the warrior informed the jungle cat.

"So Avaf-san, how are the others?" the teenager asked the spirit.

"They're doing alright. Heck, one of them was actually able to make parole..." Avaf replied.

"That's good to hear..." the teenager said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good..." Avaf asked as the jaguar walked over to the teenager and rested next to him.

"I'm fine. Just realizing that being in isolation for a year doesn't really affect me as much as it would," he chuckled.

"I take it the other guys here can't handle the darkness and solitude..._wimps_," Avaf chuckled as he peeked his head out of the door to see the other inmates.

"Darkness really isn't an issue of mine. After all, I'm _blind_," he said as he took off his glasses to reveal his eyes.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

As the door creaked open, a guard came in and walked over to the teenager.

"Mr. McDonell, you have a visitor." the guard said as he propped the boy up.

"Really? And here I thought _no one_ cared about me..." he grinned to the officer as he was being escorted from isolation to the visitors' block (with Mic and Avaf following).

As they made it to the visitors' area, he was helped with his seating as he was waiting for his guest. The door then opened to reveal a teenager who was around the same age as him, only with green hair and what looked to be a detective's poncho of the same color. As he entered the room, he saw the inmate sitting and immediately sat down across from him.

"Well, how's it been, Lyserg?" our inmate asked.

"I'm okay, how are you, Chocolove?" Lyserg answered calmly.

"I've been worse..." he chuckled.

"Avaf-san, Mic, you two seem to be well," Lyserg told the two spirits next to Chocolove.

"Yep, just keeping this guy company..." Avaf said as he sat on the table.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods...it's about _Yoh_ right?" Chocolove asked.

"Yes, Ryu-san called me saying it was urgent and that I needed to bring you to Tokyo," Lyserg answered.

"Well, in case you forgot, I reallly can't..." Chocolove said as he raised his hands to show the handcuffs.

"If it's still about the Munzer Case, you have a hearing coming up soon to drop some of the years off," Lyserg stated.

"Yeah I know, wait...how do _you_ know?" Chocolove asked curiously.

"There is a colleague of my late father who works here in the United States. I asked him to oversee your case as a favor," Lyserg replied.

"I knew _I_ made the right choice when I picked you!" Avaf proclaimed, smugness present in his voice.

"By the way, do you have _it_ with you?" Lyserg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, how about you?" Chocolove asked with the same expression.

"I do, it's just slightly _strange_ to keep it around with me..." Lyserg puffed, a hint of tension in his voice as he clenched his fist.

"Y'know, for being the most calculating one of us, you sure have a _huge_ chip on your shoulder..." Chocolove stated.

"It still shows, huh?" Lyserg chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure you have more important business to attend to so I will _see_ you later, okay?" Chocolove joked as a guard came to take him back.

As Chocolove was being sent back through the doors back to the prison section, Lyserg noticed that Mic and Avaf were still there. Lyserg then began to put his coat on when the warrior spoke up.

"You made sure to keep his battle clothes as well as the _claws_, right?" Avaf asked.

"Yes," Lyserg gave the spirit a gesture by patting the briefcase he came in with.

"Well, we will see you soon," Avaf said as he and Mic followed where Chocolove was going, before he turned around and warned, "...and don't let that _fireball_ blind you, got it?"

"Yes, Avaf-san," Lyserg answered before the jaguar and warrior phased through the door.

As he got all of his belongings together, he left the prison and headed for the Bronx, until he noticed a small pink light approach him. When it stopped, it was revealed as a fairy with pink hair, a pink dress with floral patterns, sporting aviation goggles.

"Morphea, are you alright?" he asked the fairy before it smiled at him, "Looks like our next stop is coming soon, so shall we go?"

He pulled out a derringer (small handgun) that was colored blue that had an angel wing and on the double barrel had 'Sword No-008' engraved. He took out a bullet that had a marking of an 'X' with the letters 'L-A-W-S' on the 'X'. He put the bullet in and fired it, but instead of a loud blast, a blue Lotus Elise appeared. The car door opened as he got in and revved up the engine.

"Ready to ride Morphea, Zelel?" he smirked which made the fairy giggle and the car's engine roared louder until he hit the pedal and sped off.

...

[Back in Super Sentai World...]

"_MegaBlack_!" the yellow warrior said as she saw her comrade get knocked back by a slash from Shishio.

"Come on! _Mugenjin_ hasn't even tasted your _blood_ yet!" Shishio shouted as he pointed his blade at the black warrior who was getting back up.

"If you want a serious fight, then you've got _one_! _MegaRod_!" MegaBlack said as he wielded a staff with a silver crescent on it.

"There we go!" Shishio smirked as the two began to fight.

Meanwhile, inside the Ebi Origami, the Shinkengers, Kenshin, and Yoh finally made it to the university. It was then that Genta spotted Shishio facing off against a Sentai senshi.

"_Oi_! Isn't that one of our _sempai_?" Genta asked as the origami stopped.

"He's fighting Shishio...but I don't see Chiaki-kun..." Kenshin stated, reminded of what the Ayakashi told them earlier.

"Well we can't just sit here, the Gedoushu are rampaging! _Tono_! What is our course of action?" Ryunosuke asked Takeru.

"Genta, Yoh, and Kenshin will give aid to the senshi, while the rest of us eliminate the Nanashi and Ayakashi while searching for Chiaki!" he gave the game plan.

"Takeru, hate to throw a wrench in your plan, but we have a problem..." Mako bluntly stated.

"And that is _what_, exactly?" Takeru turned to her.

"Tono-sama...look..." Kotoha said as a bunch of Nanashi, in giant form, appeared from the cracks of buildings and began to charge at the lobster.

"Take-chan! _I_ got this!" Genta reassured his friend, "I'm sure Kenshin-san is more than enough to provide backup against that mummy! The rest of you guys trash that Ayakashi!"

"Alright! Everyone, let's go!" Takeru commanded as the six of them left the origami so Genta could fight and got over to where MegaYellow and MegaBlack were.

"_Shinkenger-tachi_!" MegaYellow said as she saw the four of them.

"I knew that if I showed up, you'd be here..._sempai_..." Shishio directed at Kenshin.

"Shishio, what are you planning to do with Chiaki-kun!?" Kenshin demanded.

"If I tell you _now_, it would ruin the surprise..." Shishio began to chuckle.

"Shinkengers, the Ayakashi's power, it can corrode souls to turn humans into Nanashi..." MegaBlack told them.

"Wait, so that means the people here can also be _Nanashi_!?" Kotoha exclaimed in horror.

"Well, if the _weak_ can't fight for themselves, they may as well be _tools_ or _food_ for the _strong_!" Shishio began to laugh.

"Shishio, I will _not_ allow you terror to plunge this world into chaos..." Kenshin said fiercely as his demeanor changed back into what he was back during the Bakumatsu, "Takeru-san, I will stay; the rest of you find Chiaki-kun and stop the Ayakashi," he directed.

"Kenshin, we'll leave this to you!" Yoh said as him and the Shinkengers began to go.

"MegaYellow! Go with them, and make sure that Chiaki's alright!" MegaBlack told her.

"Y-You know Chiaki?" Kotoha asked.

"Of course! I'm his _sensei_ as well as a _senior_ to you Shinkengers; if anything should happen to him, _I_ will _personally_ beat whoever hurts them!" MegaBlack stated with resolve.

"Everyone, this way!" MegaYellow stated as she guided them to the university.

"MegaBlack-san, you have already fought Shishio, am I correct?" Kenshin needed to assess the situation.

"Yes, I take it he's on a completely different level than I'm fighting him on, right?" MegaBlack asked.

"Has his blade _caught on fire_ anytime you were fighting him?" it was seriously important that this piece of information was said.

"No, but it has caused a few _sparks_ here and there..." MegaBlack stated.

"Then, be prepared for the worst, MegaBlack-san!" Kenshin said as he gripped his sakabatou.

"We can finally settle our fight and this time...no...burning...out..." Shishio said as he charged forward.

"What do we do?" MegaBlack asked holding his staff in a defense position.

"Just make sure that his blade doesn't touch you..." Kenshin could only say because Shishio was already in front of the both of them.

"What's the matter, _sempai_? Afraid that if you don't let him know, he could die?" Shishio smirked as he kept the two busy.

"After your spontaneous combustion, you should've stayed where you were..." Kenshin said as he and MegaBlack pinned down Shishio's blade.

"_This_ was your first mistake..." Shishio coldly said as he started to pull his blade out and sparks started.

"The _sparks_!" MegaBlack noted.

"_Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama!_ (First Secret Sword: Burning Soul)" Shishio yelled as his sword caught on fire and he slashed at the two and caused them to move back.

"MegaBlack-san, are you alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Tch, he got me..." MegaBlack sucked his teeth as he showed Kenshin part of his left arm's suit charred, "...it's clear that he's on a completely different level than me..."

"Then how about _we_ give you some help!" a voice called out and the three turned to see three people on hover-boards jump off of them to reveal a red, blue, and pink warrior who wore the same style suits as MegaBlack and MegaYellow.

"_DrillSaber_!" the red warrior took out a sword that was fashioned like a drill and began holding off Shishio, excitedly saying, "I haven't busted this out in a while!"

"MegaBlack, you're hurt!" the pink warrior ran over to MegaBlack and helped him up.

"MegaPink, MegaRed, MegaBlue! How did you guys know?" MegaBlack asked as he stood up.

"Professor Kubota told us that your MegaSuits were taking heavy damage, so we rushed over," MegaBlue said as he patted MegaBlack on the shoulder.

"It's getting too crowded for me...I'm leaving..." Shishio said as he left through a crack.

"Shishio!" Kenshin whispered as he tried to engage him before leaving.

"What the heck was that guy's problem!?" MegaRed asked as he walked over to his team.

"I'm sorry, this is _my_ problem, and I dragged not only Takeru-san-tachi into it, but _you_ as well," Kenshin stated as he gave a bow to the senshi.

"Don't worry about that!" MegaRed said as he and the other three cancelled their transformations, "We will always lend a helping hand! I'm Date Kenta, by the way!"

"Name's Namiki Shun," MegaBlue said as he walked over the woman, "...and this is my wife, Miku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" MegaPink said.

"My name is Endou Kouichirou, but now's not the time for pleasantries, we need to aid the students that were attacked!" MegaBlack said.

"No problem!" Kenta said as the five of them rushed to get the students to safety and aid.

"Everyone! Move to a safer area!" Chiaki, as ShinkenGreen, told the students who were around him, as he fended off the oncoming Nanashi.

"_Arigatou_, ShinkenGreen!" some of the students said as they left and took a few more down.

"Good, no one else got attacked by that-" Chiaki was about to sigh out of relief until...

[SLASH]

"RAGGHH!" Chiaki stumbled for a second before turning around to see it was Fushokumaru, the Ayakashi who was causing havoc here, "Damn! I guess Endou-sensei was right!"

"_Just so you know, I hit you with something a little..._different_...from what the others were hit with..._" Fushokumaru said with glee.

Chiaki could feel something wrong as he started to notice a dark aura floating around him, "What did you do to me, you bastard!?" he demanded.

"_This corrosion will affect your soul you're filled with so much lamentation that we could send the Sanzu River back here!_" the Ayakashi gloated.

"Yeah, right! Like I'll _ever_ let that happen!" Chiaki said as the aura began to disappear from him.

"_So...it's just like Shishio thought, huh?_" the Ayakashi thought before pointing his sword at the green warrior and started to attack, "_Well I guess I could still have some fun!_"

Chiaki, then began to defend until the Ayakashi pushed him into a wall. Fushokumaru then raised his blade to deliver the final blow, "_Say, good-_"

"_Amida-Ryu: Shinku Buddha Giri! __Sling Sniper!_" two voices were heard as a blast was rammed right into the Ayakashi's back. As it let out a painful scream, Chiaki moved out of the way to see that the rest of his team, Yoh, and MegaYellow rush over to him.

"Chiaki, you're okay!" Kotoha was relieved as she ran over to him.

"Of course I am! You think that a few Gedoushu ould take me down?" Chiaki tried to play off the pain he was in.

"That was still very reckless; watch it, alright?" Takeru calmly advised.

"_Argh! The boy with the weird powers...I should've taken you out back at the racetrack when you lost that giant sword!_" Fushokumaru hissed.

"Yoh-dono, be careful!" Amidamaru warned.

"_TIME TO DIE!_" the Ayakashi yelled as he swung his blade.

"Amidamaru, now!" Yoh called as the arm guard from the Over-Soul got bigger to protect them all. As the swipe impacted the shield, smoke erupted and Yoh moved out of the way to show Takeru holding the Rekka Daizantou in a gun-firing position.

"_Rekka Daizantou, Ozutsu Mode!_" Takeru said as he place the Tora Disk on the panel as the others put their respective disks in the cannon part. The four then got behind Takeru as he called out, "_Tora Gorindan!_ (Tora Five Rings Bullet)", he shot the five rings as the spirit of the Tora Origami appeared and ripped through Fushokumaru.

"_Just...wait a minute...I'll be back in a second..._" he chuckled before exploding and becoming giant size.

"Everyone, let's go!" Takeru said as he pulled out his emblem and everyone followed suit and placed the emblems on the floor taking out their Shodophones in brush mode, "_Origami DaiHenge!_", they called out as the origami became giant-size. Takeru then took the lead as he drew the kanji for 'combine' and shouted, "_Samurai Gattai!_". The origami then started to change as the Shishi (Lion) Origami formed the head and the main body, the Kame (Turtle) and Saru (Monkey) Origami formed the arms, and the Ryu (Dragon) and Kuma (Bear) Origami formed the legs. As the formation completed, the mech donned its kabuto headgear and its katana materialized.

"_Shinken-Oh! United Under Providence!_" the five said as the mech held the blade.

From the ground, Yoh had his jaw dropped, "Dude! That thing is _awesome_! It's just like a _Gundam_!"

"_Time to fight, Shinkengers!_" the Ayakashi snarled as it began to engage Shinken-Oh. The fight between both of them was going on for a while as the mech was able to keep up with the Ayakashi and vice versa.

"Let's go! _Daishinken Samurai Giri!_" the five called out as the katana began to glow the five different colors and slashed through the Ayakashi.

"_I...guess...I was beaten...for now..._" Fushokumaru whispered before crashing to the floor and exploding.

"And that brings this chapter to a close..." Takeru said as Shinken-Oh stood in front of the evening sun.

So after the damage to the school was assessed, the principal decided to close the university for a week (although Chiaki and the others who took Kouichirou's class still had work to do). The students who were also turned into Nanashi were turned back, much to the relief of everyone. The Shinkengers, Yoh, and Chisato caught up with Kenshin, Genta, and the other Megarangers.

"Chiaki, just because you have your duty as a Shinkenger, doesn't mean you can slack off; I expect your assignment to be handed in!" Kouichirou said sternly, causing Chiaki to freeze up.

"Endou-sempai, no need to worry; _we'll_ make sure he doesn't get lazy!" Ryunosuke wrapped an arm around Chiaki's head.

"Ah mou! I don't need this!" Chiaki started to redden as he struggled out of Ryunosuke's grip and the group began to laugh.

"Kinda brings back good memories, huh?" Kenta chuckled.

"Yeah, reminds me of you and Kouichirou arguing over training..." Shun snickered as Kouichirou and Kenta gave him deathly looks.

"Anata, could you give him a break? I mean, he _did_ hold his own before we showed up..." Chisato asked as she nudged him in the ribs.

"No! _Rules are Rules!_" Kouichirou protested before he turned to see his wife's face.

"But you _promised_ that you would be more _kinder_ and _less__ strict_ with your students..." she now sported teary eyes and her bottom lip was stuck out (you could have just made it easier by saying 'pouting').

"W-Well, I-I...okay, you're just being _unfair_ now..." he started to stammer until she stepped on his foot and started walking away, "Yeowch! Chisato, wait a minute!"

"Even Kouichirou-sempai too, huh?" Genta said as he looked on at the two.

"That one way they show affection for each other, believe it or not," Miku said as she walked over to Genta.

"This is a very nice setting..." Kenshin softly said.

As the Megarangers said their farewells, the eight were departing back for the Shiba House. When they were walking, Kotoha felt a slight nudge on her wrist and saw as Chiaki was leading her to his bike.

"C-Chiaki, w-what are you doing?" Kotoha asked confused.

"Sorry about that, I'm going to buy all of us some sweets for a good first day of classes, wanna join me?" he asked as he took out his helmet and put it on.

"You could've told me beforehand," she huffed, before smiling at him, "Of course, I will."

"Then you're going to need this," he said as he walked over to her giving her a yellow helmet with music notes on it.

After she put on the helmet, he helped her on the bike and instructed her to put her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall.

"A-Are you sure this is alright?" Kotoha asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Chiaki said as he started up the bike and they drove off.

"Hey, anybody seen Chiaki and Koto-chan?" Genta asked, scratching his head.

"Take a look..." Takeru said as he pointed to the two speeding by on the bike on the street.

"Tono! What is Chiaki-!?" Ryunosuke started but was stopped.

"Does it really matter?" Mako asked as she looked at him.

"N-No, but...never mind..." Ryunosuke puffed as they all continued to walk.

"Yoh-dono, is something wrong?" Amidamaru asked Yoh, who was still looking in the direction that the bike sped off to.

"_Okay, that black aura might have been my imagination..._" Yoh thought as he turned to his ghostly friend, "No, it's nothing..."

So as the two of them continued to ride, Chiaki noticed that as he kept going faster, Kotoha's grip around his waist got tighter. He then stopped at a red light and turned the corner to park the bike so he could address the situation.

"Um...Kotoha...are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yes...I-I'm fine..." she replied.

"Listen, the store is just a block from here so let's walk the rest of the way, alright?" he told her.

"You don't have to do that just because of me..." she said as she took of the helmet.

"I don't need you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are. I noticed that when I got faster, you started to hold on tighter," he said, noticing her face getting red.

"I-I'm sorry," she bowed her head slightly as her hair began to cover her face.

"Don't be. I should've considered that you were with me and that I needed to relax a bit..." she looked up to see that he looked away from her, scratching his cheek, clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you," she said softly, as he looked back to her and noticed she now had a bright smile on her face. His heart skipped a beat at Kotoha's bright, cheerful smile turned in his direction. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and started pulling him, "you said it was only a block away, right? Let's go!"

"_Now that's the smile I remember..._" he thought to himself as they arrived at the bakery.

While they were there, they bought a few sweets and a cake for everyone else to enjoy. As they left Kotoha asked Chiaki if they were using the bike, but he told her that they didn't have to. So with that, the two headed back to the Shiba House on foot, first leaving his bike at the shop. The two finally arrived at the Shiba House to be greeted by Amidamaru and Genta.

"Kotoha-chan, Chiaki-kun! You're back!" he cheered.

"Amidamaru-san! We weren't gone for that long..." she told the spirit.

"So where were you two?" Genta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, we just went to go get some cake for everybody..." Chiaki replied.

"Okay," Genta said as he took the box and walked back to the house.

"Kotoha, you coming?" Chiaki asked as he noticed that she seemed rooted to where Amidamaru and Genta greeted them at.

"About what happened earlier, we could've gotten back quicker if-" she was about to apologize.

"I told you already, it wasn't a big deal," he shrugged it off.

"But still-" she tried to protest.

"Listen, if I hadn't imposed, you wouldn't have been sca-" he said.

"Would it possible to go again? I mean, but we could go slower?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah sure," he answered.

"Okay!" she beamed before she ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before entering the house. Chiaki froze and his heart skipped a beat before Amidamaru broke the spell that Kotoha's impromptu kiss to his cheek had caused.

"So Chiaki-kun, are you okay?" Amidamaru said with a grin. He'd been standing there and had seen the whole scene between Chiaki and Kotoha.

"Y-Yeah! O-Of course!" Chiaki stammered as his face reddened, "I-I thought you headed in with Genta!"

"I apologize..." the samurai spirit bowed to the young man, "Shall we go?"

"Right!" he said before walking into the house.

All of a sudden Chiaki's vision began to get blurry as black aura from when he fought the Ayakashi appeared in front of him, "_What the hell is happening!? The Ayakashi was destroyed! This shouldn't be happening!_". Before he had any more time to react, the black aura did a tight squeeze on his soul as his legs buckled and he collapsed unconscious.

"Chiaki-kun!? CHIAKI-KUN!" Amidamaru yelled, alerting everyone in the house.

"Amidamaru-san, what happened?" Ryunosuke asked as he lifted up the body.

"I don't know! We were both heading back in when suddenly, he just collapsed!" Amidamaru explained.

"Ryunosuke, let's bring him to his room!" Jii said as Ryunosuke and they both headed back in with the others followed.

"_Okay, now I _know _something is wrong! It could be the black aura I sensed but I won't get a clear understanding until-,_" Yoh was thinking until someone patted him on the shoulder. He whipped his head around to see it was one of the people he met at the racetrack, Hiroto to be precise.

"Hello again," Hiroto calmly said, until he looked and saw a few kuroko running around frantically, "What happened here?"

"Oh, someone just collapsed; nothing _really_ serious..." Yoh shrugged off the question.

"Okay, well here you go..." Hiroto said as he tossed a clear sphere at the shaman.

"Sweet! Thanks Hiroto!" Yoh smiled as he caught the orb, until he noticed that the orb produced a very calming breeze, "Woah! That was..._refreshing_...I think?"

"Yes, that would be the 'Heaven Orb', so the mojikara that would be used for it is Mako's..." he told him.

"Alright, thanks again!" Yoh said as he looked in the orb and noticed there was not only pink energy but light-green as well.

"No problem, and remember to drop us a line if you need anymore help..." Hiroto said cooly before heading out.

"_So...one down, and five more to go. Yet it feels like there's something..._more _that needs to be done..._" Yoh thought as he placed the orb in his pocket and headed inside.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Yes! They got one of the orbs! Alright, I think everything is coming along nicely, so let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

**Also, another _thank you_ shout-out to Veronica Marie for helping me out with a particular scene in this chapter!**

**See you guys soon!**


	11. The Heaven and The Snow

**Author's Note: Let's continue, shall we? I hope you guys like the surprise here...**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. All rights reserved to respective companies and subsidiaries...**

**Anyways, enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

"Okay, so what's the damage?" Yoh asked as the last one in the briefing room.

"Just as Amidamaru-san said, just a simple collapsing due to exhaustion," Ryunosuke answered.

"Well, that's good to hear," Yoh sighed as he placed his headphones on his ears and started messing with his Oracle Pager until he remembered what was in his pocket. He took out the orb and threw it to Mako, "Almost forgot, Hiroto stopped by."

"So this is one of the orbs that AkaRed-san mentioned..." Kenshin said as he looked at the sphere in Mako's hand.

"He also said that it needed our mojikara to use right? So why don't we try it?" Kotoha asked.

"Okay then," Mako said as she stood up and took out her Shodophone, flipping it into brush mode. She wrote the kanji for 'heaven' and then flicked it at the orb. What happened next took everyone by surprise. The orb began to resonate with the mojikara, starting to glow a vibrant pink until the energy left it, causing a gust of wind to hit everyone in the room and tiny kanjis of 'heaven' leaving it as well, "That...didn't...work..."

"Let's be thankful for a second, I mean, at least it wasn't the _Fire Orb_..." Yoh shuddered at the thought of the Shiba House crashing down in flames (and although no one said it out loud, they were all thinking the same thing..._even Takeru_).

"Maybe for now, we should try this when we have _all_ the orbs..." Genta said fixing his blown hair back into its somewhat spiky fashion.

"We shouldn't worry about it too much; we have _one_ and there is still _five_ we need to find..." Ryunosuke said bluntly.

"I suggest we take it down for the night," Takeru said as he got up, "We can figure out something tomorrow."

So as they all went into their rooms, they went to sleep for the night. After a few hours, unknown to them, there were two people walking around dressed as kuroko making sure everything was set. It was then that one of them slipped on the floor and landed on his butt, the veil on his face taken off revealing his face and a silver headband with a yellow kanji for 'earth' on the metal protector piece around his neck.

"Dang...these kuroko take their jobs _way_ too seriously..." he said holding his butt as he got up.

"Hey _moron_! Are you _trying_ to get us caught!?" the second one snarled through his teeth, taking the veil off his face as a braid of his hair, that was highlighted green, held by a 'wood' kanji pin came over his right eye.

"No, _honest_!" the first one was shaking his hands, to prevent from getting scolded even more, "I got..._confused_..."

"ShinkenGreen's room is right _here_," the second one said, as he slid the door open and both of them entered looking at the still sleeping Chiaki.

"Hard to believe that _this guy_ is-" the first one started.

"Shut _it_!" the second one barked quietly.

"All I'm saying is-" the first one responded.

"Quit _it!_" the second one was now getting angrier.

"Fine..." the first one sighed.

"Let's just see how bad the _corrosion_ is..." the second one said as he pulled out a scanning device and placed over Chiaki, "Can you make sure to keep an eye out, please?"

"Can do!" the first one gave him a salute before he left the room and slid the door back. He put the veil back on his head and walked through the house, looking around aimlessly until he bumped into Kotoha, who was heading back to her room after getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Itte..." Kotoha said as she rubbed her forehead and looked at the 'kuroko', "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it..." he said before he remembered and put his hand over his covered mouth, "_OH CRAP! The kuroko don't talk! I'm in deep now!_"

"The kuroko don't talk...who are you and why are you here!?" Kotoha caught on as she materialized her Shinkenmaru and pointed it at him.

"Funny story about that..." he started before getting an idea, "Hey, is that the Ushi Origami?" he asked pointing outside, to which she looked and he bolted back in the direction of Chiaki's room.

"_I can't believe I let my sleep cloud my judgment for a second!_" she thought to herself as she gave chase.

"Dude, we gotta motor, _now_!" he said as he slid the door open to Chiaki's room.

"What did _you_ do!?" the other hissed as he left Chiaki's side with the device put back in his pocket and left the room closing the sliding door behind him.

"Stop right there!" they both turned to see that Kotoha caught up with them, "Wait! What were you doing in Chiaki's room!?"

"We _definitely_ have to leave now!" the first one eyes widened when he saw Kotoha ready to strike.

"Tch...crap, I have no choice..." the second one said as he pulled out a Shodophone, surprising Kotoha.

He then wrote in the air the kanji for 'grow' and flicked it at the floor causing the floorboards to rise creating a wall between her and them.

"You know, I _never_ get tired of you doing that!" the first one said as they both escaped the Shiba House.

"All I said was 'keep an eye out', not '_HAVE THEM TRY TO KILL US_'!" the second one yelled as they kept moving until they made it to a safe distance.

"Darn it...they left before I could get any information..." Kotoha panted as she saw the two figures leave from the gate, before looking back at the house, "_I just hope they haven't done anything to Chiaki..._"

She then walked back into the house and alerted Jii of the intruders. He told her to relax and go back to sleep aand that he would let Takeru know of the situation as the rest of the patrolling kuroko were silently breaking down the floorboard wall that the intruders made. As the morning arrived, everyone had breakfast and then went outside to train and relax (in Yoh's case). While they were training, everyone noticed that Kotoha looked very drowsy. It came to the point where as she missed hitting the training dummy and almost fell on her face. Luckily, Kenshin made it to her just in time and caught her and brought her over to a bench to sit down.

"Koto-chan, you're running yourself ragged..." Genta said worriedly.

"Gen-san, I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night..." she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck happened?" Yoh asked, lifting his head up from the grass.

"There were intruders last night who disguised themselves as kuroko. They were also in Chiaki's room for some unknown reason," Takeru said bluntly.

"What would they need with Chiaki?" Mako asked.

"Um...Tono-sama?" Kotoha yawned before continuing, "There was something that I haven't told Jii-san when I told him about the intruders..."

"What is it, Kotoha?" he inquired.

"One of the intruders had a Shodophone and used mojikara..." she said, alerting everyone.

"Did he steal Chiaki's?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No...when I came back to the house, that was the first thing I checked before telling Jii-san; it was on his desk," she answered.

"Okay so we have intruders who can use mojikara _and_ we have one of Kenshin's strongest enemies gunning for us; it really doesn't help that one of us is out of commission for the _second_ time..." Genta sighed.

"Who's out of commission?" they all turned to see Chiaki in his training clothes about to grab a shinai.

"You're alright?" Yoh asked, raising an eyebrow, "You were hit by the Ayakashi's corroding attack, right?"

"Yeah, and we defeated him, so there shouldn't be any after-effects..." Chiaki said, looking away, even though he didn't tell anyone what happened last night with him.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"It's my father, I will be back in a second..." Mako said as she looked at the number on her Shodophone and left back into the house.

"Tono! Hime-sama has arrived!" Jii said as he came outside.

"So, mother is here..." Takeru said as he followed Jii before he turned back to the others, "Everyone, please prepare..."

After a few minutes of everyone changing out of their training clothes, they all met in the briefing room where the scenery was slightly changed. The kuroko who were shifting around had sleek, white vests on with lotus symbols on them. Where Takeru would normally sit, now had a young girl, who looked like about Kotoha's age. She wore a very traditional kimono and had her hair fashioned in a festive way. On her left side was Takeru and behind him Jii. On her right side was a man, who looked to be around Jii's age, but looked like his fuse had always been lit. As the Shinkengers, Kenshin, and Yoh walked inside and sat down, he took note of the two strangers to him and began barking.

"Your heads are high in front of Hime-sama!" he shouted at the new arrivals.

"Tanba, be quiet!" the girl told him and he immediately closed his mouth, "You must be the two that my son has told me about, Asakura Yoh and Himura Kenshin."

"Wait a minute..._son_!?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in fact, Takeru looks like he could be your older brother..." Yoh pointed out.

"How dare you say such a thing to Hime-sama!?" Tanba barked, unknowing that a kuroko handed the girl a fan.

[FWAP]

"Tanba, enough!" the girl scolded the elderly man after she smacked him on the head with the fan, "Yes, I am Shiba Kaoru, the 18th head of the Shiba Clan and Takeru is my adopted son."

As soon as he heard her name, Kenshin began to drift into his mind about his wife, "_Kaoru...I will return to you..._"

"Wait, I thought you were a Shiba from the get-go, what happened?" Yoh asked, slightly curious.

"Huh...let me explain..." Takeru sighed before letting the two of them in on the information.

"Okay, I get it," Yoh said.

"Wow, you don't seem that excited," Chiaki deadpanned.

"I mean, I know where it's coming from; I'm positive it has been done in my family a few times in desperation," Yoh said, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Mother, remember what I have discussed over the phone with you? We now have one of the orbs, but we seem to have met a problem," Takeru leaned of to her to let her know.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Hime-sama, when we infused mojikara in it, it worked for a second and then it just stopped altogether," Ryunosuke said, folding his arms.

"Interesting..." was the only word that came out of Kaoru's mouth, until she thought of something and turned to Yoh and Kenshin, "Was there anything else AkaRed-san mentioned?"

"After he mentioned the '_six elemental samurai and the corresponding orbs_' he mentioned something about '_five spirits_'..." Kenshin replied.

"To be honest, it _could_ have something to do with my world, but I'm not entirely sure..." Yoh said as he scratched his head.

"Yoh-dono, maybe it's-" Amidamaru appeared and was about to start before everyone turned to the source of a scream.

"AAAHHH! HIME-SAMA! IT'S AN EVIL SPIRIT!" Tanba was now being hysterical until...

[THUMP]

"He fainted..." Jii said as he ran over to him and felt Tanba's head, "I shall take him to the infirmary." He then left with a few kuroko who placed the unconscious man on a stretcher.

After they left, Chiaki and Genta bursted out laughing, Ryunosuke covered his mouth to hide his laughter, the girls were giggling, and Takeru cracked a smile.

"See! I _told_ you that was going to be _priceless_!" Chiaki was panting as he nudged Ryunosuke.

"Oh, so that's what you guys meant by that!" Yoh started to chuckle as he remembered the conversation between Takeru, Ryunosuke, and Chiaki.

"Okay, let's get back to business..." Takeru had to hold in his laughter before his serious face came back.

So after going over their plans, they left the briefing room and went to different locations. Yoh and Kenshin decided to head back outside in the training area, while Takeru and Genta headed over to the latter's sushi cart. Kotoha went to her room to call her sister, while Chiaki stayed in front messing with his bike. Ryunosuke was about to head into his room to sharpen his mojikara skills until he saw Mako standing off by herself. He noticed that after Kaoru's arrival, she had been very quiet and non-responsive (except for the incident with Tanba).

"Mako, are you alright?" Ryunosuke asked as he walked up to her from behind.

"Wha-, oh! Ryunosuke...I-I'm fine!" she turned around to face him as she was wiping a tear from her eye.

"You've been very _silent_ since Hime-sama's arrival..." he looked at her concerned.

"It's nothing...really..." she began to look away.

"Listen..." Ryunosuke started as he grabbed her by the shoulders to face him, "...you are _not_ normally like this. You can tell me..."

"Okay, but promise me that you won't tell the others..." she said to him.

"I promise," he said understandingly.

She then pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear what had her in this mood. After she said what she needed to say, she backed away to see a mixture of happiness and confusion now plastered on Ryunosuke's face.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked.

"Th-That's great news, Mako! I'm so happy for you!" he nearly shouted before giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you..." she said as she began to hug him back.

"*Ahem*," someone had cleared their throat and Mako and Ryunosuke broke form their embrace, faces now turning a hint of pink.

"Y-Yoh! What are-?" Ryunosuke stammered.

"I was trying to find Amidamaru, sorry if I was interrupting..." Yoh sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"N-No, i-it's okay..." Mako got out before heading to her room.

"M-Mako, wait!" Ryunosuke struggled to get out, but she already hit the corner.

"Uh...Ryunosuke...my bad..." Yoh apologized.

"Yoh-dono! I was looking for you!" Amidamaru appeared before the two, "I asked Takeru-dono and he said you were at the training area but when I got there Kenshin said you already left."

"I was looking for _you_," Yoh replied.

"What did you need me for?" the spirit asked.

"The new person here...? Crud...the name escapes me..." Yoh started to scratch his head.

"You mean, Hime-sama?" Ryunosuke interjected.

"She is with Takeru-dono and Genta-san at the sushi cart," Amidamaru said.

"Good, I need to ask her something..." Yoh said as he darted off.

"Yoh-dono, hold on a second!" Amidamaru called out.

"Amidamaru-san, after what happened earlier with Tanba, we may want to get to Yoh..._fast_!" Ryunosuke said as the two began to run after Yoh.

At the same time at Genta's sushi cart, Genta was preparing some sushi for Takeru and Kaoru. After a few minutes of preparation he put down two plates for them to eat.

"Here ya go!" Genta urged with a big grin on his face.

"Woah! I was not expecting this..." Takeru had widened eyes after he ate one of his plate.

"This is very good!" Kaoru said as she ate another.

"I wouldn't say that before it was _plain_, but this is really different from the last time," Takeru commented.

"Let me tell you why it's so different..." Genta started before beginning to reminisce...

-_Flashback_-

_It was yet another trying day today in Paris, France for Genta. Although Gold Sushi, his sushi business, was doing alright, the critics were still nailing him for having 'plain and bland' sushi. As he read the food critics' magazine, he looked over the article pertaining to his shop and slammed the magazine onto the table and started to scratch his head feverishly._

_"This doesn't make any sense! It's 'bland'! It's 'plain'! Someone give me a clue as to what I need!" he started frustratingly ripping the magazine apart._

_"Goyou de! Boss, now's not the time to lose it!" Daigoyou said as Genta stopped as the people observing started to murmur and whisper amongst themselves._

_"Honestly it's not about the stars anymore, I just want to make enjoyable sushi but these critics are driving me up the flipping wall!" Genta began to grit his teeth._

_"Oba-chan (grandmother) said this: If you find yourself in an impasse, you must find a genesis..." A voice said that caused Genta to turn around. The person the voice belonged to was a man a little bit taller than him with messy black hair. He was wearing a black jacket and the shirt underneath it was black as well. His pants were somewhat relaxed and he was carrying a metal bowl that had tofu submerged in water._

_"Thanks for your grandmother's wisdom, but starting from the beginning isn't exactly going to help me..." Genta puffed as he sat down before looking at the man again, "By the way, who are you exactly?"_

_The man then took his right hand's index finger and pointed into the sky saying, "Oba-chan said this: Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything. ~Tendou...Souji..."_

_As he did that, some of the French girls started to swoon over to him. After seeing this, Genta's jaw dropped from disbelief and surprise._

_"Boss, this guy's amazing! Goyou de!" Daigoyou excitedly said, snapping Genta out of it._

_"Oh can it, will ya!" Genta yelled at the lantern, a little peeved._

_"Sushi seller, how about I taste your sushi and evaluate it?" Tendou walked up to Genta and took a seat at the cart._

_"Okay...sure..." Genta nervously answered as he went inside the cart and started preparing the sushi. After he was done, he handed a plate over for Tendou to sample._

_"This is good, but I understand why there is the reasoning for it being 'plain'..." Tendou stated after eating the sushi._

"Why don't you just rip out my _pride_ too while you're at it...?"_ Genta thought in his head._

_"No problem, I will help you..." Tendou said firmly as he got up from his seat._

_"Wait...what...why!?" Genta asked confused about the stranger._

_"Oba-chan said this: To help yourself is a gain, but to help another is a treasure..." Tendou said as he did his 'pose' again._

_"You know you sound like a fortune cookie, right?" Genta asked as he raised an eyebrow._

_..._

_-Flashback End-_

...

"Yep, this is a photo taken with my first new customers..." he said as he took down a picture and gave it to Takeru.

After Takeru and Kaoru looked at the picture, their eyes widened in surprise. They saw the cart, which was in the French scenery and Daigoyou hanging from it. Genta was also in the center of the picture, but that wasn't what surprised them. In the picture, there were three men who looked exactly the same. One had messy black hair a serious face that cracked a soft smile, and was doing a pose that had his right index finger pointed to the sky. The next one had longer hair than the first and had a big cheeky grin on his face while one of his arms were around Genta and vice versa. The last one sported the same kind of hair as the second one, but he was dressed in a butler's outfit and standing at a protective distance of a girl who was also in the picture. The both of them then took their eyes of the picture and looked at Genta confused.

"Um...Genta...? Why do all three of these guys look the same?" Takeru asked.

"Oh yeah! The one with the 'finger pose' is Tendou-san, the one with the big grin on his face is Nanba-san, and the butler next to Mei-chan is Rihito-san," Genta said identifying everyone in the picture, "Funny thing, after I noticed it, I thought they were identical triplets!"

"Well, that must have been an interesting time, huh?" Kaoru mused.

As they were talking, Yoh finally made it to the cart, panting and out of breath.

"K-Kaoru...I...need...to...ask...you...s-something ..." Yoh started as he was breathing heavily, "Is there a possibility to use the spirits within your origami?"

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Like taking the spirit from the origami then using your mojikara to fused it to your Shinkenmaru..." Yoh started to explain with hand motions.

"Yoh, I don't think that's possible..." she told him.

"Oh...that sucks..." Yoh said a little dejected.

"Hime-sama! Tono!" Ryunosuke came down to the cart, along with Amidamaru.

"Yoh-dono! Have you been bothering Takeru-dono and Kaoru-hime?" the spirit asked worriedly.

"No, it wasn't anything like that..." Takeru reassured the spirit.

"So this is the one who caused the commotion with Tanba earlier...?" Kaoru asked intriguingly, causing Amidamaru to get flustered.

"Uh...I-I n-need to get going!" Amidamaru bowed before returning to the mortuary tablet.

"What was _that_ about?" Takeru, Genta, and Ryunosuke asked, all blinking rapidly.

"I don't know...maybe, he's under the weather..." Yoh said as he pulled the tablet out of his pocket and examined it.

"Not much we could do for him since he's a spirit and all..." Ryunosuke said.

"Nonsense! Yoh-kun put him right on the table! If he needs cheering up, I'll offer him my sushi!" Genta said ecstatically.

"No problem..." Yoh said, placing the tablet on the table as Genta prepared an offering of sushi.

[Meanwhile in Chiaki's room...]

"Tch...who the hell was in here the other night?" Chiaki began to scratch his head as he looked around his room after finishing with his bike.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"I don't have time for this...!" he growled as he picked up the Shodophone and answered it, "What do you-"

"You've been hit by Fushokumaru's _special attack_ and now you notice dark aura around you; am I correct..._Tani Chiaki_?" the voice asked which promptly got Chiaki to stop dead in his tracks.

"W-Who are you?" he asked the person on the other line.

"Just someone who needs to give you a message..." the voice said calmly.

"What do you want!?" Chiaki demanded.

"Come to the plaza..._alone_...if anyone follows you, I can't guarantee their safety..." the voice said.

"Wait-" *click*, the line went dead.

"Crap..._now_ what am I going to do...?" he began to think as the Kuma Origami was running around the room.

[KNOCK] [KNOCK]

"Chiaki, are you okay?" the voice from the other side of the door was Kotoha's.

"Yeah, I'm alright..." he said opening the door, sporting one of his signature grins.

"About last night..." she started to sink her head.

"Don't worry...I'm glad that you did your best to protect me..." he told her, bringing her face up by her chin.

"Um...C-Chiaki...?" she began to stutter as she felt her face redden; realizing this, he swiftly took his hand off her chin and had a tint of red on his face as well.

"I got to head out real quick; can you watch Kuma for me?" he asked nervously.

"Where are you headed?" she asked back, causing him to think for a second.

"I just have to grab something!" he quickly made up as he made a mad dash from his room to the front gate.

"Chiaki..." she stood there as Kuma jumped onto her shoulder.

As he ran as fast as he could, he bolted past Genta's cart, almost knocking over the tablet.

"Oi, Chiaki! Watch it, man!" Genta yelled at him.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Takeru pondered.

"Who knows...I mean, this _is_ Chiaki, Tono..." Ryunosuke said bluntly.

"Um, Yoh took Amidamaru and headed after Chiaki," Kaoru pointed out.

As Chiaki arrived at the plaza, he looked around until he spotted a note that was tied to a pole with the kanji of 'wood', signifying it was for him. He took the note, opened it up and began reading:

_'The corrosion will eat up your mojikara and soul the more you transform and use your abilities, until you become a Gedou-nin. The only way to rid yourself of the black aura and corrosion is unfortunately...'_

"_What!? What the hell is it!?_" Chiaki thought frantically in his head until he turned the paper and he dropped to his knees. He then frustratingly ripped apart the paper and headed back to the Shiba House. Unknowingly, he didn't notice Yoh and Amidamaru see what he was doing.

"Yoh-dono, what do you think it was?" the spirit asked.

"I don't know...but it has something to do with _this_..." Yoh replied as he picked up the ripped letter. The both of them were able to dechiper the tattered pieces and when they saw it, Amidamaru gasped in horror.

"Yoh-dono...it's..." Amidamaru could only get out.

"I knew something was wrong...we need to get back and warn Takeru..." Yoh said as he threw away the message. As they ran back, a piece of the tattered message blew in the wind as an ominous howl blew through. As it fell into the water, before it sunk it left one single word:

_'...death.'_

...

From the top of the building the two who infiltrated the Shiba House were watching Chiaki head back.

"So, you thought it was right to tell him that?" the one with the headband asked.

"It's the only way...if this continues with him, the Shinkengers will be destroyed," the one with the highlighted green hair replied.

"But that means that-" the one was about to retort when...

[WHOOSH] [BOOM]

It was then that the two turned to see a young man around their age with spiky light-blue hair. He was wearing a decorative headband on his head, a white and blue skiing outfit, dark blue shorts, and black skiing shoes. The bag he was carrying was fashioned like a snowboard, and as he got up and brushed his butt off.

"Man, she is a hellion of a woman..." he began to shudder until a small creature began tugging on his shoulder, "Hmm...what is it Kororo?"

The said creature was a small nature spirit that had a pink headband on her head that had the same pattern as the youth. Her clothes were also decorated in the same patterns and she carried a small leaf. She then pointed the youth in the direction of the two.

"Oh, hey I'm kind of new here, could you help me out?" he asked, scratching his head.

"No, we're busy; we're leaving..." the one with the green highlighted hair bluntly said before walking away.

"Sorry guy, maybe next time..." the one with the headband said before following the other.

"Hmph...jerks..." the youth with the light-blue hair muttered before looking down from the top of the building.

[BEEP] [BEEP]

He then pulled up his left arm sleeve to show that he was wearing an Oracle Pager like Yoh, but instead of it being orange it was blue. A message then appeared on the screen of it:

_'Find Yoh and make sure to give him what he needs and be quick about it Horohoro!' ~Anna_

"She makes it seem so easy..." Horohoro puffed as he put his sleeve back, "This may look like our home, but it's completely different...and it's not like Yoh is going to be the easiest person to find..."

"AHHH!" Just then Horohoro heard screams from a bunch of people below him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Horohoro exclaimed as he looked down and noticed people being chased by Nanashi, "What are those things!?"

"_Kuru...!_" Kororo began to tug on his sleeve again.

"You're right! We can't just sit here!" he said as he took off his bag and pulled out his snowboard and strapped it to his skiing boots, "You ready!?"

"_Kuru!_" the ice spirit said determinedly.

"Here we go! _Kororo! Intergrate in the Snowboard!_" Horohoro yelled as the ice spirit fused with the snowboard as he dropped off the building. He then began to glide towards the ground in a flurry of snow, knocking out a few of them so the people could escape, "Hey _fish-heads_! You're fighting _me_!"

...

[Back at the Shiba House...]

"Tono! The Gedoushu are at it again!" Jii said running outside with Mako, Kenshin, and Kotoha in tow.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Takeru said and everyone nodded.

"Chiaki! There are Gedoushu!" Ryunosuke told Chiaki over the Shodophone.

"Okay, on-! Hey! What are-!?" Chiaki began before someone grabbed the phone.

"Kenshin, could you grab _Harusame_ for me?" Yoh was the one who had the Shodophone.

"I have it with me..." Kenshin said holding the sheathed blade.

"Let's go!" Takeru ordered as they left.

[Back in the city...]

"Woah! Kororo, move!" Horohoro shouted as a small orb on the snowboard that had the ice spirit's face materialized snow for him to surf on and evade the advancing Nanashi's attack.

"_Kuru..._" Kororo called out from the snowboard.

"Yeah, you're right...these guys _are_ tough; but remember, _we're tougher_!" he said with a confident smile. As Kororo generated more snow, sending them into the air, around them ice-balls were beginning to form, "Eat _this_! _Kau Kau Furi Wenfe _(Renegade Hail)_!_". The hail stones then began to crash onto the Nanashi.

Just then, the ground began to shake as an Ayakashi that looked around a demonized mole jumped out of the ground and tried to flail his arms at Horohoro. Luckily, thanks to Kororo, he was able to surf out of the way again.

"_Interesting...tell me boy...how are you able to make that snow?_" the Ayakashi asked.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell an ugly-faced oni how I'm able to do this..." Horohoro sarcastically said to the Ayakashi.

"_I'm an Ayakashi, not an oni! The name's Hokuromaru and I was going to let you live if you joined me, but it seems you have no need for your pathetic life!_" the Ayakashi snarled before submerging.

"Crap, where is he!?" Horohoro exclaimed as he looked at the hole and started to feel the ground shake under him, "_Now! Ebishingu Tesshipe_ (Icicle Sword)_!_" An icicle then appeared on the bottom of his snowboard as he used his hands to parry the Ayakashi who re-emerged from the spot he was just at.

"Missed just by a second!" Horohoro sighed out of relief as he let the icicle melt off the board.

"_Looks like you have no where to ru-_" Hokuromaru was about to strike until...

"_Rokukai Giri!_ (Six Elements Slash)" Horohoro looked to see six colors flash past him and attack Hokuromaru.

"_Kaen no Mai!_ (Dance of Flames)"

"_Suiryu no Mai!_ (Dance of Currents)"

"_Tenkuu no Mai!_ (Dance of Heaven)"

"_Kogarashi no Mai!_ (Dance of Winter's Wind)"

"_Tsuchikemuri no Mai!_ (Dance of Dust Clouds)"

"_Hyakumai Oroshi!_"

"_Argh! Damn...you...Shinkengers!_" Hokuromaru snarled after getting back up.

"That's far enough!" Takeru said as he pointed the Shinkenmaru at the Ayakashi.

"Are you alright?" Genta said as he helped up Horohoro, "It's not safe here you need to go..."

"Get off me! I had him right where I wanted him until you got in the way!" he began to shout.

"I don't think you understand the situation here..." Ryunosuke walked over to him as Horohoro detached the snowboard off his boots and strapped it on his right arm, "Take that board with you and get to safety!"

"Horohoro?" the three turned and saw Yoh running towards him with his Over-Soul engaged, "When did you get here?"

"Horohoro-san and Kororo-chan! You're here!" Amidamaru called out from inside Harusame.

"Hey Amidamaru! Still looking good!" he gave the samurai spirit as Ryunosuke and Genta went to join the others, "So Yoh, who are the six _duds_ in the _spandex_?"

After that comment, everyone stopped dead in their tracks and everything was so silent that anyone could drop a coin and the resulting sound would seem like an explosion from how silent it was. (You think that they take the 'spandex' comment the same way Dr. K does?)

"T-Tono! Did he just call our suits '_spandex_'?" Ryunosuke asked Takeru.

"Focus..." Takeru said in a low voice trying to ignore the comment.

"_Pffft...HAHAHA! THAT WAS RICH!_" Hokuromaru was now in a laughing fit, and he started to dry up, "_I'll come back for you when I have more of the river in my system..._" he then exited through a crack.

"Well...that...was..._interesting_...to say the least..." Kenshin blinked as the Shinkengers cancelled their transformations and everyone moved towards Horohoro and Yoh.

"So Yoh, who is this?" Takeru asked while looking at Horohoro.

"My name is Horohoro of the Ainu. Sorry about the 'spandex' comment; I just haven't seen anything like it before," he introduced himself.

"Since the Ayakashi has left, let's head back..." Takeru sighed as they all headed back to the Shiba House...

...

* * *

**Closing Note: DUN...DUN...DUNNNNN! I think that went pretty well (Cliffhangers, FTW!). **

**Also, surprise Hiro Mizushima cameos as Tendou Souji from _Kamen Rider Kabuto_, Minami Nanba from _Hana Kimi_ (2007), and Rihito Shibata from _Mei-chan no Shitsuji_! (Although the only one who actually talks to Genta is Tendou...) (Yes...I watch J-Dramas...I like seeing the riders and senshi act different from the normal I see them in...)  
**

**To round it out, Horohoro, Yoh's first opponent in the Shaman Tournament and one of his closest friends, arrive to help him out! (I wonder what will happen)**

**Let me know what you guys think in the comments and reviews.**

**Horohoro: This is pretty cool!**

**Kororo: _Kuru!_**

**Me: Glad you guys like it!**

**Kenta: Would you guys like to get some barbecue?**

**Me: Sure, just one second! Well guys, see you soon!**


	12. Surprise! A New Generation?

**Author's Note: Let's get rolling with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As always, rights for these properties belong to respective owners.**

**Enjoy! XD **

* * *

[Back at the Shiba House...]

"So I take it the Ayakashi was defeated?" Kaoru was the first to greet the group when they got back, being followed by Jii.

"Well...not exactly..." Takeru replied, followed by Genta, Ryunosuke, and Chiaki glaring at Horohoro.

"What!? That _thing_ would've been taken care of if _you_ didn't get in _my_ way!" Horohoro retorted to the three glaring at him.

"It would've been taken care of if _you_ didn't make such a disrespectful comment about our attire!" Ryunosuke now was the first on the offensive.

"Well, I'm sorry if wearing _bright-colored suits_ to fight seems like a stupid idea!" Horohoro barked back.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't fight..." Yoh said, sweating bullets, knowing Horohoro's personality.

"_Kuru..._" Kororo then began tugging on Horohoro's shirt, surprising everyone (barring Yoh and Amidamaru).

"_Aw~it's so cute!_" both Kotoha and Mako ran over to the Koropokkuru, causing her to blush.

"This is Kororo, my spirit partner. She's a nature spirit called a _Koropokkuru_, that resides in the butterbur leaves," Horohoro explained as she began hovering around the group.

"So, why are you over here Horohoro?" Yoh asked concerned.

"Anna said you forgot this..." Horohoro said opening his hand to reveal a spirit ball that was brown in color and had a white hexagon on its face.

"_S.O.E!?_ (Spirit of Earth)" Yoh and Amidamaru exclaimed as the Shinkengers and Kenshin felt the presence of the spirit.

"When I arrived at Funbari Hill, Anna told me that you headed to _another world_. At first, I thought she was joking; that's when that _jerk_ (Hao) showed up and told me that the power of the _Five Elemental Warriors_ is needed get that _guy_ (Kenshin) back home..." Horohoro explained, shocking everyone.

"_Five...Elemental...Warriors..._" Takeru said in a low tone.

"Why would we need the power of these 'warriors'?" Genta asked.

"Because their power is integral for getting Kenshin home..." Horohoro stated as he pointed at the red-haired man.

"The...spirit...is...calling...me..." everyone saw that it was Kotoha who said this in an almost trance-induced voice as she slowly walked to the spirit.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki called to her, but was ignored as she kept walking towards it, and he felt his own strength being sapped away and the dark aura resurfacing, "_Great...I have no clue what's happening, but I need to keep this dark aura in check!_"

"This is bad! Horohoro, put it away _now_!" Yoh told him.

"Right!" Horohoro then put the spirit away, causing Kotoha to snap out of her trance but was about to fall. Luckily, Genta and Kenshin grabbed her.

[Back on the rooftops...]

"What...the...hell...was..._that_!?" the one with the headband asked clutching his chest and gasping for air.

"I dunno...but it came from the direction of the Shiba House..." the one with the green streak of hair said in the same condition as the other one, "...it may have had something to do with that blue-haired guy from earlier..."

"Looks like we're going back, huh?"

"...Yes..."

[In Kyoto...]

"Something is happening to Kotoha..." Mitsuba said as she held her head in pain, "I...have...to...*cough* *cough*!" She then lost consciousness as she fell to the ground.

"Mitsuba, I was wondering if-" Tezuka walked into the living room noticing Mistuba on the floor, he rushed to her side and began gently shaking her, "Mitsuba! Wake up!"

"T-Tezu-kun..." she could barely open her eyes.

"Mitsuba-chan!" he sighed in relief.

"K-Kotoha...she...is..." she mustered before drifting.

"_Kotoha-chan, please be okay!_" he thought as he laid the now unconscious Mitsuba on the couch...

...

[Back at the Shiba House...]

"W-What...happened...?" Kotoha faintly asked, as if she had just awoke from a dream.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" Kenshin let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't know? After that guy pulled out that weird spirit, you started to walk over to it..." Genta explained to her.

"Alright, what did you do to her!?" Chiaki now snatched Horohoro by the collar.

"It was an honest mistake! I didn't think S.O.E was going to do that!" Horohoro threw Chiaki's arm off of him.

"But you still haven't answered what that spirit is..." Mako said bluntly.

"S.O.E is one of the '_Godaiseirei_', or the 'Five Grand Elemental Spirits' from our world. In the final battle with my brother, we used these spirits to stop his ambition of _eradicating every human on the planet_..." Yoh calmly said, stunning them.

"But instead of completely _defeating_ him, we only bought ourselves _seven years_ to convince him that humanity is worth saving..." Horohoro now sunk his head as Kororo rested on top of his head.

"So _that's_ what happened..." Kenshin said, reminded of his encounter with Hao at Yoh's house.

"Then what happened to me?" Kotoha asked concerned.

"S.O.E saw that you and _someone else_ had the same corresponding element...although sapping your energy may have been a little reckless on our part..." Horohoro answered, giving a quick notice to Chiaki.

"But why would it sap my energy? I'm the '_Samurai of Wood_'..." Chiaki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because the S.O.E gives birth to the plants, the 'wood' element, creates the land masses, the 'earth' element, and refines and creates said earth into 'metal'..." Yoh explained.

"Why would we need these spirits though?" Genta asked.

"Did already try applying your power into those orbs? Something backfired didn't it?" Horohoro asked.

"We did, but after my mojikara entered this orb, it was dispersed..." Mako said, holding the orb for the snowboarder to see.

"It's from what his brother told me; after the six elemental samurai place their power within the orbs, the Five Elemental Warriors need to fuse the orbs with the elemental furyoku of the Godaiseirei. Only then the orbs power will be able to send Kenshin home," Horohoro gave the full explanation.

"That's good to hear..." Ryunosuke said, now walking towards Horohoro, "If you could please leave now..."

"Sorry, but when his brother sent me here, it was a _one-way ticket_...also, _I'm_ one of _them_!" Horohoro said, shocking the Samurai of Water.

"It's true; he's the _Elemental Warrior of Water_, who harnesses the power of the S.O.R (Spirit of Rain)," Yoh confirmed to them.

"No matter, I shall _not_ make comrades with a person who would stoop so low as to disrespect our attire!" Ryunosuke turned and walked back into the direction of the Shiba House.

"Fine, I don't really care; I'm only here to make sure Yoh gets S.O.E and we get the redhead home!" Horohoro sticking his tongue out to the leaving Ryunosuke.

"This is going to be..._different_, to say the least. I thank you for your assistance in this matter..." Takeru gestured to the snowboarder before he and the rest of the Shinkengers and Kenshin left, except for one.

"Um Yoh-san, Horohoro-san, where are the other three from your group?" Kotoha asked the two shamans.

"It's not exactly easy to get a good hold on them, the only reason I got here first was because I live in Hokkaido..." Horohoro said putting his bag on his back.

"If I remember correctly, Ren lives in the mountains of China, Lyserg's home-front is London, and Chocolove is in New York..." Yoh stated.

"Are you sure you should be around me? According to your teammates, I almost got you hurt..." Horohoro bluntly said.

"The S.O.E, was it? It wasn't trying to hurt me; it was communicating with me..." she said, shocking the two shamans.

"What exactly did it say?" Horohoro asked.

"It's kind of fuzzy but, it said something about 'a teammate turning to darkness...', but that's impossible..." Kotoha waved it off, but Yoh and Horohoro noticed that the look on her face was anything but casual dismissal.

"Chiaki...he's not hiding anything from you, is he?" Yoh asked, making Kotoha flinch a bit.

"_When he ran off earlier...it could've been, but..._" she began to think to herself until, "I don't think he's hidden anything, but-"

[BEEP] [BEEP]

"Sorry, I need to get this..." Kotoha then took out her Shodophone and ran back into the Shiba House, leaving the two and their spirits outside.

"What are you getting at, Yoh?" Horohoro seemed to be lost for the moment.

"Nothing, but letting Takeru know wouldn't hurt..." Yoh began to trail off, heading inside.

"Well, wait for me then!" Horohoro exclaimed as he started after Yoh with Amidamaru and Kororo following.

[Within the Sanzu River...]

"_Ah, this river is divine..._" Hokuromaru sighed in relief as he floated on top of it.

"Nice to see you're enjoying your swim..." Shishio called from the riverbank, "Wanna tell me why you stopped rampaging?"

"_Y'see guy, it's like this: Us Ayakashi need this water otherwise, on the surface, we'd dry up!_" the mole pointed out to the renegade.

"_Which is why _you _need to get out there and cause more suffering!_" Doukoku barked.

"_Aw crap! Doukoku-sama!_" Hokuromaru got frightened before hiding from the spirit in the water.

"You ran into some trouble dealing with the Shinkengers because of my _sempai_ and that kid with the strange powers, right?" Shishio asked.

"_Yeah, that _blue-haired kid_ with _ice powers _was giving the Nanashi a lot of trouble..._" Hokuromaru stated causing Shishio to raise an eyebrow.

"And how exactly did that kid do that?" needless to say Shishio's interest was peaked.

"_He called out something like_ 'intergrate'_ and then his board started glowing and started making different things like an icicle sword and gigantic hail..._" the Ayakashi then jumped out of the river and landed a few feet from Shishio.

"_Just like the other kid with the samurai spirit and that sword...it's all coming together..._" Shishio thought as a twisted smirk appeared on his face, "When you head out next time, pay close attention to that kid and _any other_ who can do that as well. Also, make sure to have the green Shinkenger use up all of his power."

"_You got it, just let me get ready..._" Hokuromaru replied before jumping back into the river.

"_What are you planning...?_" Doukoko snarled at Shishio.

"I'm just trying to help you by giving you a _new vessel_..." he sarcastically said.

"_Fushokumaru's ability should've kicked in and turned that Shinkenger into a Gedou-nin..._" Doukoku hissed, before noticing Shishio taking his leave, "_Where are you headed!?_"

"I will look into it...but first, I need to reclaim an..._old homestead_..." Shishio then started to leave as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

[Back at the Shiba House...]

"Are you absolutely sure, Yoh?" Takeru asked Yoh after the two shamans re-entered the briefing room with only Takeru and Kaoru in it. Yoh had just told the two what he was observing.

"Yeah, I thought my eyes were just messing with me at the school when I saw it after the Ayakashi was destroyed. But after last night, I see it creeping around him a lot more..." Yoh said.

"You're talking about the one who grabbed me by the collar, right? I noticed it too...whatever is within him, it's not..._human_..." Horohoro added.

"There was something else..." Yoh continued, "...the two who infiltrated last night may know something about this as well. When Chiaki ran out earlier and I tailed him, he received a letter stating that the corrosion will continue to sap away at his mojikara as well as his soul until he becomes a Gedou-nin, and the only way for the corrosion to be completely stopped is..._death_."

"Why do you think he hasn't told us?" Kaoru asked Takeru.

"I don't know, but we need to address this as soon as possible..." Takeru said, trying to absorb the information he was just fed.

Just then a bell rang as black box fell over, revealing a marker stick. Two kuroko came into the room and opened a map to where the precise location the marker stick predicted.

"The Ayakashi is back..." Takeru said as the rest of the Shinkengers and Kenshin ran to in front of the briefing room, "...everyone, move out!"

"Alright! It's _payback time_!" Horohoro grinned as he balled a fist and punched it into his free hand. He was about to charge out until he was stopped by being yanked from the back of his collar.

"_You_ are not going anywhere; you have shown that you are too reckless," Horohoro turned to see it was Ryunosuke who yanked the back of his collar.

"Are you kidding m-!?" Horohoro was about to blow a fuse until Yoh squatted next to him.

"You guys go on ahead...we'll stay here..." Yoh told them and then Takeru gave the signal for the Shinkengers and Kenshin to leave.

"Yoh, are you serious!?" Horohoro was now fixing the collar of his jacket.

"Yoh-dono, there are two people that are tailing Takeru-dono and the others..." Amidamaru phased through wall and told them.

"Could it be the ones from the other night?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't know but _we'll_ make sure to find out..." Yoh confidently said as he helped up Horohoro.

"Yeah...I need to beat out my frustrations on _someone_..." Horohoro smirked as the two shamans darted out of the house to intercept the two mysterious people.

[At the Ayakashi's location...]

"_Wooo! This is awesome!_" Hokuromaru exclaimed as he dug another whole and a person fell into it.

"Stop it right now!" the Ayakashi turned to see that the Shinkengers, along with Kenshin were ready to stop him.

"_Where's the kid with the blue hair? I need him for something..._" the mole Ayakashi asked disappointedly when he noticed Horohoro wasn't there.

"Don't worry about him, you have _us_ to deal with!" Chiaki yelled as he pointed his Shinkenmaru at the Ayakashi.

"_Drain his mojikara, huh? Seems easy enough..._" Hokuromaru said under his breath as he dug another hole into the ground.

"Everyone, be careful!" Takeru warned as they all formed a circle to cover each other's blind-spots.

"_Hehe...Gotcha!_" the Ayakashi snickered as he grabbed one of their feet.

"Oh crap!" the one who shouted was Genta, now being dragged underground.

"Not if _I_ can help it!" Chiaki took out his Shodophone and flicked the kanji for 'vine' at where Genta was. The result being Genta pulled out from the hole and flung into Kenshin. Before Chiaki could relax however, he felt his strength sapped again and saw the malicious aura interrupting his vision again.

"Are you okay, Chiaki?" Takeru asked, knowing about the information that Yoh gave him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good..." Chiaki said as shrugged himself off, before thinking in his head, "_There is _no_ way that he or any of them should know about this..._"

"Take-chan! Chiaki! Come on we have an Ayakashi to defeat!" Genta called out to the two of them snapping them out of their trances.

[Back with Yoh and Horohoro in hot pursuit...]

"Crap! I can't believe those two found us!" the one with the headband panted as he was running.

"Don't worry about that Tetsuo! We need to get as far away from them as possible!" the one with the green highlights told him as he was running next to him.

"_Really_ Ichiryu!? Because I could've sworn I told you this was a bad idea in the _first place_!" Tetsuo barked back at the other.

"Not...now..." Ichiryu muttered.

"Hey Yoh! Those were the two that I met when I first got here!" Horohoro came to the realization as him and Yoh were chasing them.

"If that's so, then let's get some answers!" Yoh said to the snowboarder.

"You got it! Kororo let's do it! _Kau Kau Furi Wenfe_!" Horohoro called out as a bunch of hail materialized and flew towards to two in front of them.

"Watch where you're flinging that!" Tetsuo called out before pulling out a Shodophone.

"Wait...that's-!? Horohoro, look out!" Yoh tried to warn Horohoro but was a little late. Tetsuo had already changed the phone into brush mode and made the kanji for 'wall' and 'rock' and flicked it at the ground to cause a thick rock wall to rise.

"What are you-? Woah!?" Horohoro turned back to Yoh for a split second causing...

[WHAM] Horohoro smacked right into the rock wall and recoiled in pain by covering his face.

"_Ha_! That'll learn ya!" Tetsuo laughed at the two who were pursuing him and Ichiryu.

"Okay...THAT'S IT!" Horohoro screamed as he continued to give chase.

"Yoh-dono...they have made Horohoro-san angry..." Amidamaru said.

"Yeah...I know..." Yoh sighed.

"Enough of this!" Ichiryu yelled as he pulled out four metal poles before attaching them together and a sharp blade came out from one end, "Tetsuo, we need to take care of them and get to ShinkenGreen!"

"I keep saying that it's a stupid idea, but I guess the only one who can change your mind is _her_..." Tetsuo said before unhooking a windmill-style shuriken from his back.

"Yoh, you take the one with the spear; I got the bastard who pulled up that wall!" Horohoro grinned as he strapped his snowboard to his feet.

"Almost kind of reminds me of our first fights with Ren...don't you think Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his spirit ally.

"Yes Yoh-dono, but be careful; I sense a very unyielding hatred in him..." Amidamaru advised before combining with Harusame.

"Hey man, it's just like what Tono said, materializing spirits into this world..." Tetsuo shot a knowing look.

"Then we just have to finish this as quickly as possible!" Ichiryu said as he pointed his spear at Yoh.

(**BGM: Shaman King OST-Brave Heart**)

So the four began to fight. While Ichiryu's style of spear-wielding wasn't that different from Ren's, Yoh saw that he was still at a disadvantage due to the spear's length. As for Tetsuo and Horohoro, the snow was given the shuriken-holder a bit of difficulty.

"Alright want to play like that? Then..._take this_!" Tetsuo said as he launched the windmill at Horohoro.

"Kororo! _Mososo Kruppe_(_Frost That Rouse The Sleeping_)!" Horohoro called out as the ground in front of the snowboard began to freeze and caused spikes made out of ice to shoot up slowing down the advancing shuriken attack.

"Tch...alright then...here we go!" Tetsuo pulled out his Shodophone again and wrote the kanji for 'double' and let it attach to him causing another one of him to appear.

"What the-!? Two of you!?" Horohoro was shocked to see the clone.

"Jiraiya-sensei did say that I needed to practice more..._Ninja Art: Earth Swimming_!" Tetsuo smirked before him and his clone vanished and moved underground to strike.

"Woah!" a surprised Horohoro was then jettisoned into the air and fell back down when the two Tetsuos emerged from the ground and kicked him in the gut.

"You thought fighting us was going to be easy? Think..._again_!" Tetsuo called out as the clone vanished and he charged Horohoro with the shuriken again.

"_Crap...I'm getting nowhere fast! I'm ending this now!_" Horohoro thought as spat out some blood before unstrapping his snowboard from his feet and attaching it to his right arm. As he did that, the spiritual energy around the snowboard froze and formed an ice-statue knuckle-hammer.

"_What's he getting at...?_" Tetsuo thought as he stopped his charge look on at what Horohoro was doing, "That's..._new_..."

"You ready to go? It'll suck if you don't come at me with everything you've got!" Horohoro smugly smirked.

"You're gonna reget that!" Tetsuo called out as jumped into the air and threw the windmill shuriken from his right hand and wrote the kanji for 'multiply' with his Shodophone and flicked it at the shuriken. It then looked like a multitude of shuriken were about to hit Horohoro.

"Heh...you're _still_ not fighting seriously..." Horohoro chuckled, "Take this! _Nipopo Punch!_"

As Horohoro thrusted the ice-statue knuckle-hammer on his right arm forward, to Tetsuo's surprise, the shuriken all were frozen as Horohoro got in Tetsuo's personal space and decked him in the face with the punch causing Tetsuo to fly into some trees.

"Had enough?" Horohoro asked as he looked at the broken trees that Tetsuo was in.

"Should've known better than to try that..." Tetsuo laughed as he got up and took his headband from around his neck and tied it around his forehead before spitting out some blood.

"Still raring to go?" Horohoro was now having fun.

"Only if you keep fighting serious!" Tetsuo smirked as tiny 'earth' kanji formed around his right hand and a Shinkenmaru materialized prompting him to continue to fight...

"Yoh-dono, what shall we do?" Amidamaru asked with concern.

"Tch, don't know..." Yoh said until he saw Ichiryu charging again and side-flipped out of the way, "...but you're right, it's like this guy's hatred is giving him _way_ too much power..."

"Are you finished?" Ichiryu coldly said as he twirled the spear, "It was my assumption you wanted some answers from us!"

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'd rather just sit and talk than fight..." Yoh sighed as they both clashed.

"Before your friend here showed up, we saw that you tailed ShinkenGreen. You know what's going to happen to him, so just let us do it!" Ichiryu stated.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen..." Yoh said as he sunk his head.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this!?" Ichiryu shouted causing Tetsuo and Horohoro to stop hitting each other.

"Because there has to be a way to _save_ him other than _killing_ him..." Yoh tried to explain.

(**BGM Ends**)

"That's impossible!" Ichiryu shouted.

"Do you really think that this is for the best?" the four turned around to see four more emerge from the trees.

"Tetsuo, Ichiryu, I'm sorry!" the boy bowed to his two friends. The boy had spiky black hair and a pair of googles that rested on his forehead. He wore an open golden jacket with with a blue t-shirt underneath and had light blue shorts on that had the kanji for 'light' on the left leg along with a pair of golden sneakers.

"For once, could you not swear him to secrecy with your asinine plans?" the girl that was next to the boy asked while gritting her teeth. This girl had unkempt brown hair with a single strand that was highlighted blue. She was wearing a light blue blouse, with jeans and fingerless gloves that had the kanji of 'water' on them.

"Don't you realize what trouble we're in now?" the second girl chimed in. This one had smooth black hair and wore a striped pink long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it and had the same style jeans as the first girl. She also had a white sash tied around her waist that bore the kanji of 'heaven'.

"Aw, come on! Give me _some_ credit!" Tetsuo puffed, "I tried to stop him, but you know how ornery he can get!"

"Um Yoh? What did we just step into?" Horohoro asked as he walked over to Yoh.

"I honestly can't tell you..." Yoh said simply.

"Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru was beginning to worry.

"Come on Horohoro, we've done enough..." Yoh sighed as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Wait!" this shout belonged to the final girl. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a white dress with streaks of red in it. A distinct feature of the dress was that it bore the same crest as the one from the Shiba House. She was also gripping something in her right hand that was close to her neck.

"But Hime-!" Ichiryu tried to protest, but was cut off.

"No! If we want to do something, we need to let them know," she said before continuing, "Can you take me to the Shiba House to see my father?"

"And who would that be?" Yoh asked

"Shiba...Takeru..." the girl simply stated.

"EH!?" Horohoro, Yoh, and Amidamaru exclaimed as their eyes almost looked like they were about to come out of the sockets.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Well...I got nothing...I've officially stumped myself...**

**Let me know what you guys think (Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated!)**

**Horohoro: Yoh, he looks dead...*kicks Author's body***

**Yoh: He's fine, just let him rest.**

**Amidamaru: Yoh-dono, Horohoro-san, someone needs to close out!**

**Yoh & Horohoro: Well since SilverFang is out cold, see you guys next time!**


	13. It's Very Complicated

**Author's Note: So...Shinkengers' kids...that one came out of left field, didn't it?**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by their respective companies. (I guess the only thing that are mine are these six new OC's...Oh Boy!)**

**Anyways enjoy! XD**

* * *

"S-So you all are...?" Kaoru asked; needless to say, she was just as surprised as the other three.

"Yes, we take over as the next generation of Shinkengers two decades from now," the girl said as she bowed her head to Kaoru.

"Could you at least tell me your names?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Very well, I'm Shiba Asuka," the girl said.

"I'm Ikenami Reiha!" the second girl grinned as she gave a two finger salute.

"I'm Shiraishi Isane," the third and final girl gave a bow.

"Tani Ichiryu," the first boy had a dark look on his face.

"_Scary..._" Yoh thought in his head when he saw him give his introduction.

"Hanaori Tetsuo," the second boy's calm demeanor quickly took the tension out of the air.

"Umemori Hikaru! It's truly an honor to meet you Hime-sama!" the last one was so eager that when he bowed his head, he smacked the floor.

"Ah mou! You need to be more careful!" Reiha scolded her friend as she helped him up.

"Well, this is certainly a rowdy bunch..." Jii smiled as he took a place beside Kaoru.

"Um hello? Am _I_ the only one finding this odd?" Horohoro asked, gaining everyone's attention, "Wasn't _this one with the scowl_ trying to _**kill**_ the _other one with the scowl_!? Now we're just letting them _hang out_ in here!?"

"Horohoro-san, _you_ are only staying here because the others trust _Yoh-dono_..." Amidamaru pointed out, causing the snowboarder to flinch.

"When you put it that way...never mind..." Horohoro puffed.

"_I'm_ more interested in what you brought here!" Ichiryu stood up and got in Horohoro's face (referring to S.O.E).

"You mean, like a..._breath-mint_?" Horohoro snickered while waving his hand in front of his face.

"You piece of sh-!" Ichiryu clenched his fist and was about to strike.

"Ichiryu!" Asuka's shout stopped him in mid-stride.

"But Hime-" he turned around and wanted to explain.

"We don't...need to...cause unnecessary fights..." her voice began breaking, prompting him to leave Horohoro alone.

"So...what brings you guys to the past?" Yoh asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"To bring these two knuckleheads back home!" Reiha huffed.

"What do you mean _two_? _I_ wasn't the one trying to _off his predecessor_!" Tetsuo protested as he put an ice-pack to his jaw.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that _you_ still came along..." Isane bluntly stated.

"Come on, cut them some slack...I mean, did you see how hard he was clocked in the jaw?" Hikaru stiffened his laughter as Isane and Reiha started to giggle.

"Why you-!" Tetsuo was about to grab his friend when they heard someone call out.

"Mother, we're...back...home...?" Takeru and the others walked into the briefing room stunned at the six new faces in it.

"Oh crap...this is going to get hectic in 3...2...1..." Yoh started sweating bullets as he counted down quietly.

"You!" Kotoha pointed an accusing finger at Tetsuo, "You're one of the intruders from the other night!"

"Well, about that-" Tetsuo was unable to finish because he was now pinned to the wall by Chiaki.

"You're the bastard who sent me that letter!?" Chiaki was giving him the death glare and his left hand was digging into Tetsuo's chest.

"What _letter_, Chiaki?" Takeru asked, causing Chiaki to drop Tetsuo.

"How do _you_ know?" Chiaki turned his head to Takeru.

"Yes ShinkenGreen, tell your teammates about that letter you just received!" Ichiryu got up and gave Chiaki a smug look. This statement also caused the room to fall deathly silent.

"C-Chiaki, what is he talking about?" Kotoha asked him.

" Does this have to do with you collapsing the other night?" Genta asked concerned.

"I-It's nothing..." Chiaki turned away from Kotoha and Genta.

"Alright we all need to calm down!" two voices gently said and everyone saw that it belonged to Kaoru and Asuka. When they both made eye contact, they were amazed at how their voices synched together.

"Yep, just like a 'Fire Lion', or should a say _lioness_?" Yoh said aloud, gaining Takeru's attention.

"You gave me the same nickname when we first met..." Takeru said to him.

"Yeah it's pretty obvious; you three (Asuka, Takeru, and Kaoru) are _lions_, Ryunosuke and the girl in blue(Reiha) are _dragons_, Mako and the girl in pink(Isane) are _turtles_, Chiaki and the _instigator_(Ichiryu) are _bears_, Kotoha and _everyone's punching bag_(Tetsuo) are _monkeys_, and Genta and that kid(Hikaru) are _squids_, or _lobsters_..." Yoh quickly summarized.

"I have a name you know..." Tetsuo puffed.

"Right...Tetsuo? Name's Asakura Yoh, and the other who beat you up earlier is Horohoro," Yoh grinned at him and extended his hand while Horohoro gave Tetsuo a nod.

"They have something to discuss something with us," Kaoru succinctly stated and everyone settled down.

"So...how's the future?" Yoh started.

"Nothing much has changed except for..." as Tetsuo was talking the other four sunk their heads and Ichiryu shot him a dirty look, "...never mind..."

"S-So you are...?" Kotoha asked Tetsuo.

"Yeah, Mitsuba is my mother," Tetsuo grinned, which shocked Kotoha and the other Shinkengers.

"T-Then t-that means...?" Genta was looking at the one with the gold jacket.

"We take after you in future to combat the Gedoushuu," Hikaru filled in the gap.

"But then who are you?" Mako asked as she sat next to the girl in pink.

"I'm your younger sister," Isane smiled at Mako.

"EH!?" was the reaction from Takeru, Kotoha, Genta, and Chiaki.

"You never told us you had a sister!" Kotoha exclaimed.

"That's because I don't have one..._yet_..." Mako said quietly before shooting a glance at Ryunosuke.

"Oh! So that's what-*oomf*!" Yoh started to say before Ryunosuke covered his mouth and led him out of the briefing room.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Horohoro was about to get up.

"_Okaa-san_(Mother)! Tell _Otou-san_(Father) to stop it!" Reiha pouted as she rushed over to Mako and gently shook her.

"Did she just call Mako, _Okaa-san_?" Takeru looked at Genta, as Ryunosuke showed back up to hear what was just said.

"Ryunosuke, you _sly dog_!" Genta cheekily grinned as Mako and Ryunosuke's faces had turned red.

"Um, can the four of us talk outside? It's getting a little awkward in here..." Reiha said as she rubbed her arm.

"Yes, that would probably be best..." Ryunosuke got out as he let go of Yoh and he, Mako, Reiha, and Isane left the briefing room.

"Y-Yeah...um..." Genta nervously snapped his fingers as he was looking at Hikaru.

"It's Hikaru," the boy answered noting Genta's nervousness.

"Right! How about you head with me over to the cart?" Genta gestured.

"Uh...sure!" Hikaru looked around and got an approving nod from Asuka before leaving with Genta.

"So...I'm out..." Tetsuo got up and stretched before trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kotoha grabbed Tetsuo's shoulder and turned him around, "Why would you do something _this_ dangerous?"

"Hey, this wasn't my idea; _I_ was completely against this, but _Mr. Scowl_ forced me to come along..." as Tetsuo said that, Chiaki and Ichiryu both had the same scowl on their faces, looking at him, "...don't you know that if you keep that up, your faces will stay like that?"

"It doesn't matter..." Ichiryu got up and walked past the yellows and before he left, he turned around and pointed at Chiaki, "...you don't do anything about _him_, your team _will_ be destroyed!"

"Guy has got a flare for the dramatic; kinda reminds you of Ren, huh?" Horohoro whispered over to Yoh.

"Yoh-san, Horohoro-san, the mood is still tense...we should take our leave..." Kenshin advised the two shamans.

"Yeah, I wonder if Genta could whip up something for us..." were the last words from Yoh before the three left.

"_Otou-san_, _Oba-san_(Grandmother)_!_ I'm sorry!" Asuka bowed her head to the two reds.

"Come on Asuka, you knew _Ichi_ was going to try something like this sooner or later..." Tetsuo walked over to the samurai armor and poked it.

"I-I...know...I just..." Asuka was beginning to tear up.

"Our fault in bothering you guys with this," Tetsuo said as he looked out the window.

"What happens?" Kotoha asked.

"It's..._complicated_..." Tetsuo said scratching his head.

"Still Chiaki, why didn't you tell us about the corrosion?" Takeru asked, causing Tetsuo and Asuka to tense up.

"Because I thought I could handle it..." Chiaki said, looking away from Takeru.

"Judging from the way these two are, it seems that you were _un_able to handle it," Kaoru said before getting up, "Hikoma-san, I would for you to check on Tanba and then join me in the archives room."

"Yes Hime," Jii bowed to her before walking out the room with her and a few kuroko following.

"They're not going to find anything..." Tetsuo sighed.

"Tetsuo!" Asuka gave him a warning glare.

"My mistake; what they're going to find _isn't_ going to be delightful..." Tetsuo bluntly stated.

"Hime-sama, what does he mean?" Kotoha sat next to her and asked.

"..." Asuka didn't want to tell her.

"What he's trying to say is...the corrosion will take over unless I _die_..." Chiaki said covering his face with his hand.

"T-That's not p-posible..." Kotoha (it kind of goes without saying...) was shocked to her news like that that her voice broke and she got up and left the room.

"Kotoha wai-!" Chiaki wanted to get her, but she left the briefing room in a hurry.

"Let her go for the moment, Chiaki..." Takeru said, "...we're just going to have to figure something out."

As Tetsuo looked on at Kotoha leaving and Asuka still sitting with her head low, a thought came into his head, "_Making those you care about cry like that; they really are father and son..._"

"Asuka, I need you to tell us everything..." Takeru told her.

"I...can't..." Asuka balled her fists in her lap, "...I just _can't_..."

"It's not we _don't want_ to tell you, it's just..." Tetsuo scratched his head again.

"Just what?" Chiaki asked him.

"You aren't going to like what happens..." Tetsuo said, taking a coin from his pocket and flipping it.

"What is it?" Chiaki caught the coin in midair.

"Okay, we'll tell you..." Tetsuo sighed.

"Tetsuo, _please_ don't..." Asuka said as she got up and began to leave the room, "Ichiryu and _I_ have to be the ones to..."

"Alright then..." Tetsuo said as she left the room.

"Is it that bad?" Takeru asked him.

"It's something that I would rather forget..." Tetsuo told the two.

[In the training area...]

"I didn't think they were going to be _this_ awkward around each other..." Reiha said as she looked at both Mako and Ryunosuke's faces were both red and they weren't looking at each other.

"Well, you did just call them _your parents_ in front of _almost everyone_!" Isane pointed out as she picked up a shinai.

"They fought of _demons_ and _inter-planetary aliens_! I thought they would _at least_ have some _nerves of steel_!" Reiha exclaimed.

"Now wait just a minute! I _do_ have nerves of steel!" Ryunosuke got up and was out of his trance.

"Yeah, sure you do..." she said sarcastically at him, while rolling her eyes, causing Ryunosuke to twitch.

"Nee-san, are you okay?" Isane walked over to the still stunned Mako while the two blues were arguing.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine, this is just all so much to take in!" Mako straightened up as she answered.

"It's nice to see Ryunii-san like this..." Isane said as she sat next to her.

"He's not like _that_?" Mako asked, surprised hearing Ryunosuke isn't always hyper.

"Well, it's because he worries for Reiha's safety all the time..." Isane looked at the shinai in her hands.

"Oh..." Mako said before taking one of Isane's hands, "...you're okay too, right?"

"Me? Of course! I normally have to keep all of them in line except for Hime..." Isane said as both of them continued to watch Ryunosuke still arguing with Reiha.

[At Genta's cart...]

"_Goyou de! Boss, you never said that you had a successor!_" Daigoyou was surprised at Hikaru's revelation.

"You know you can be a pain sometimes, right?" Genta snarled at the lantern as he placed a plate of sushi down for Hikaru.

"It's like I never left..." Hikaru smiled at Genta and Daigoyou's exchange.

"Hey Genta, could you whip us up something? Horohoro's paying!" The two golds turned to see Kenshin, Horohoro, and Yoh walking over to the cart.

"Sure," Genta told him before tapping Hikaru's shoulder, "Wanna help me?"

"Are you sure, I mean back home I kind of screw up..." Hikaru began to scratch his head in embarrassment, "...I'm a lot better at making _sweets_..."

"Nonsense! If anything, my mistakes are what made me get better!" Genta reassured him before grabbing Hikaru and placing him behind the counter.

"You seem pretty lax for someone who just found out they had a kid..." Horohoro snickered at Genta.

"What are you talking about? In my head I'm doing flips; but he does seem like a good kid..." Genta said, causing Hikaru to get flustered a bit.

"What's this?" Kenshin asked as he picked up a picture. It was a picture of what looked to be Hikaru a baby in the lap of a yellow-suited woman who had a helmet of a bear and a number '3' on her suit and it looked like a bear as well. She had her hands on the wheel of a vehicle in a strange cockpit, while Hikaru was smiling in her lap.

"That would be a picture of me and my mother..." Hikaru said as he turned around and placed the plates for the three.

"Yoh-dono, doesn't that suit look familiar...?" Amidamaru asked as he looked on as well.

"Yeah, that's the '3' that was missing from the incident at the racetrack!" Yoh realized as he remembered fighting alongside five of the Go-Ongers.

"TH-THAT'S YOUR MOTHER!?" Genta exclaimed as he snatched the picture and examined it before beginning to twitch.

"Looks like his brain is _fried_..." Horohoro commented as he ate a piece of sushi.

"_Boss! Get it together, Goyou de!_" Daigoyou tried to get Genta out of his conniption.

"This really _was_ a bad idea..." Hikaru sighed as he looked at his now passed out father before catching Ichiryu at the corner of his eye, "Hey! Where are you headed?"

"To clear my head..." Ichiryu told him before continuing to leave.

"Man, that guy's got a serious chip on his shoulder..." Horohoro muttered.

"Horohoro-san, everyone has something that haunts them; surely you have one too?" Kenshin asked him.

Kororo then appeared and as he looked at her, Horohoro puffed, "I guess you're right..."

"Still, someone needs to talk to him..." Yoh said as he got up but then saw that Kotoha was the one to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" Ichiryu turned around to see Kotoha.

"There has to be way to save him..." Kotoha sounded disheartened.

"Forget him, he's _lost_ and he will cause you nothing but pain..." Ichiryu bluntly stated before turning back around to leave.

"That's not enough reason to just _kill_ him," Ichiryu saw Yoh running up to him and Kotoha.

"How would you know?" Ichiryu asked the shaman.

"Well, he's been cool with me since I got here," Yoh pondered.

"Gimme a break..." Ichiryu rolled his eyes, "...you couldn't even _beat_ me!"

"Because I didn't want to fight; I just wanted answers," Yoh protested, scratching his head.

"Then, fight me!" Ichiryu shouted, materializing a Shinkenmaru, "If you win, I will tell you _everything_!"

"Seriously?" Yoh whined.

"Just go and humor him!" the voice belonged to Tetsuo, who ran over to them, followed by Takeru, Chiaki, and Asuka, "He's got a superiority complex; beat him and he'll sing like a canary!"

"No one asked you!" Ichiryu barked at him.

"But you did go against my orders to return to the past!" Asuka told him, her eyes watery.

"Tch...fine!" Ichiryu sucked his teeth and looked at Yoh and pointed his Shinkenmaru at Chiaki surprising them, "If _I_ win, I will _end_ the corrosion!"

So the group moved over to the training area (with Kenshin and Horohoro carrying a still incapacitated Genta). The four that were there were surprised to say the least.

"Tono, is something wrong?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Is something the matter, Hime?" Isane went over to Asuka.

"Yoh and Ichiryu are going to have..._a sparring match_..." Takeru said as his hand was on his face as if he already smacked it.

"Let me guess, he's a stubborn idiot and won't just outright say it, right?" Reiha smirked as she leaned on Ichiryu and patted him on the head.

"Don't...test..._me_!" Ichiryu snarled at her, causing Reiha to back away.

"What happen to Genta?" Mako asked the two carrying him.

"You could call it a bit of..._shock revelation_..." Hikaru then put his hand over Genta's mouth and nose to suffocate him until Genta woke up.

"I-I w-wasn't surprised! I-I was just-" Genta started freaking out until Mako shushed him.

"Genta, later! Look..." Mako pointed him in the direction of Yoh and Ichiryu preparing.

"Y'know...we _don't_ have to do this..." Yoh suggested again.

"Afraid you'll _lose_, and ShinkenGreen _dies_?" Ichiryu gave him that dark look again.

"Hate just leads you to more suffering; you know that, right?" Yoh tried to reason.

"The '_dark side_' speech isn't going to work!" Tetsuo called out to Yoh, "He's _warped_ already! Just smack him around a few times with that blade; he'll come back!"

[WHAM]

"I oughta smack _you_ around!" Reiha said after clubbing Tetsuo in the back of the head.

"Hikaru doesn't like _hellions_...just thought you should know..." Tetsuo muttered as he held the back of his head.

"_Ichiryu..._" Asuka thought in her mind as she gripped her locket.

"Don't worry..." Isane whispered to her as she patted Asuka's shoulder.

"Amidamaru! _Hyoi Gattai!_" Yoh called out as the samurai went into spirit-ball mode and he took it and fused together.

"Show me what you can do..." Ichiryu smirked as he reconfigured his spear again.

"_Fine...but don't say _we _couldn't have tried to avoid this..._" Yoh fused with Amidamaru said in their unified voice.

"Does that always happen?" Hikaru asked Horohoro when he heard the fused voice.

"Only when their spirits are 100% synchronized..." Horohoro told him.

So the two charged at each other and began to fight. In the beginning, both were fairly evenly matched. Every time they would clash, neither would seem to let up. Observing this, Yoh decided to give Amidamaru more control of his body. With Amidamaru guiding Yoh's body, it was hard for Ichiryu to keep up with the attacks. All of a sudden as Ichiryu twirled his spear, a green energy began to surround it.

"_What is this, Yoh-dono?_" Amidamaru asked him.

"Don't know; it's like furyoku, but _wilder_..." Yoh said.

"_Jyuken_! Crap, I forgot to tell Yoh about that!" Tetsuo facepalmed upon realizing.

"Jyuken!?" the current Shinkengers exclaimed after hearing Tetsuo.

"Get ready! _Shinken-Geki __Kuma-ken!_" Ichiryu shot a green aura blast at Yoh that began to materialize into a green bear.

"_Yoh-dono! We don't have time to dodge!_" Amidamaru told him.

"Then we strike! _Amida-Ryu: Gokojin!_" Yoh got into Amidamaru's signature pose using Harusame and its sheath.

"Here it comes!" Horohoro said excited.

"Horohoro-san, what do you mean?" Kenshin curiously asked, eyes glued to the match.

"This is the technique that took down one of his greatest rivals in their _first fight_!" Horohoro started grinning as he gripped the railing in excitement.

[BOOM]

As Yoh and the bear made contact, a flash blinded the audience. Then a smoke cloud appeared hiding the two combatants.

"We can't see..." Reiha complained.

"I got it..." Isane assured her as she pulled out her Shodophone and wrote the kanji for 'breeze' and flicked it towards the smoke.

As it settled, the spectators eyes widened at what they saw. Ichiryu's spear was in his right hand and looked like it made contact with Yoh's side. But it was deflected by Harusame which was in Yoh's left hand. Yoh had the sheath near Ichiryu's skull, but from the sight Yoh's clothes looked like a mess.

"Heh...you think you've won? I'll admit fighting off my _Jyuken_ was impressive..." Ichiryu smirked while a green energy formed in his left hand.

"If I didn't stop Amidamaru he would've cracked your skull with the sheath..." Yoh then retreated the sheath and threw it to Horohoro before beginning to walk away, "I would like to stop this pointless fight now..."

"And those were your _two mistakes_: showing me mercy _and_ turning your back on me!" a Shinkenmaru then appeared in his left hand and he charged Yoh at an incredible speed, shocking the spectators, "NOW _DIE_!"

"Ichiryu, stop!" Asuka screamed at him, to no avail, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kenshin, let's move!" Horohoro nudged him.

"He's too fast!" Kenshin said in disbelief.

"This is getting out of hand!" Genta said as he and Ryunosuke jumped over the railing followed by Horohoro.

[BOOM]

"What happened?" Mako asked worriedly.

"It's over..." Takeru looked on as the dust settled again.

"Do you really want to die _this_ badly?"

...

* * *

**Closing Note: HOLY CRAP! Yoh's about to get it! The reason for the Juken is because in the future, the Gedoushu get tougher and more complex like in the Goseiger/Shinkenger crossover, so the next generation trained under different Sentai senshi. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated! **

**Horohoro: You're pretty ballsy with what you just did!**

**Tetsuo: Yeah, I can't believe you actually tried that!****  
**

**Me: Tried what...?**

**Tetsuo: You made the next ShinkenRed female!**

**Me: Oh... and what are you doing here!?**

**Tetsuo: I like 'bold'...*has a sheepish grin on his face*...**

**Me: Since you leaned against the 4th, how about I give you this hammer to break it too?**

**Horohoro: While those two go at it, see you guys again soon!**


	14. Revelation

**Author's Note: So we come back where we left off from when Yoh was about to be blindsided! I can't watch! *closes eyes with hands, opens up two fingers to watch with one eye***

**Also we have a new person to arrive to make this even more crazier (can you take a guess before he's actually revealed)!**

**Disclaimer: As always, same thing.**

**Anyways enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

"Do you really want to die _this_ badly?" Yoh asked Ichiryu, turning around to the person who was just attacking him a moment ago with a sinister look in his eyes.

"The _same_ death eyes...it lets you know he's Hao's brother..." Horohoro started sweating bullets as he slumped to the floor.

"That_ thing_ is huge!" Tetsuo's jaw was dropped as the other Shinkengers and Kenshin looked in awe.

It was a massive brown golem that was covered in Native American-style drawings. The main notable feature that was recognized was the white hexagon on its face. Its right hand was on the ground as if it was squishing a bug. It turns out that S.O.E defended Yoh by slamming Ichiryu into the ground.

"I believe _this_ is what you were referring to earlier..." Yoh said as he pointed at the golem.

"I think it's safe to say Yoh won..." Genta said, eyes still fixed on the golem.

"Ichiryu!" Asuka called out as she ran to the crater that he was now in.

"You overdid it again!" Yoh told the towering spirit before it turned back into spirit-ball mode and went into Amidamaru's tablet, "Sorry, my bad!"

"D-Do you think th-this is over?" everyone saw Ichiryu emerge from the crater, but he looked very battered and bruised.

"Ichiryu..." Asuka grabbed his hand and he turned his head to her, "...please...stop..."

"I would listen..." Horohoro called out, "...unless you really _want_ to die..."

"Enough!" Takeru interjected, as a few kuroko came out with medical supplies, "Yoh and Ichiryu, please tend to your wounds; we've had enough excitement for one day..."

"So...I guess we're telling you guys," Tetsuo said to Kotoha.

"Tell us what?" Kotoha asked.

"Why he dragged me along for this crazy predicament..." Tetsuo said as he walked back inside.

So after everyone went back inside and the two who fought were patched up, everyone went inside the briefing room to find Jii and Kaoru with distraught faces.

"Gedoushuu corrosion...it is..." Jii started to choke on his words.

"It's _irreversible_, except on the case of..." Kaoru began as she looked on to the faces of those in the room, "..._death_!"

"Told ya it wasn't going to be pleasant..." Tetsuo sighed, only to get a metal fan thrown at his noggin, courtesy of Isane, "SON OF A-!"

Hikaru threw him an ice-pack, "You know your _mouth_ is your _most dangerous_ weapon, right?"

"So that's it, huh?" Chiaki chuckled, out of disbelief, "I'm just going to be a Gedou-nin unless I die?"

"Chiaki, we're _not_ going to let this happen to you!" Ryunosuke assured him.

"Good luck with that..." Ichiryu scoffed, "...it's only a matter of time before his weakness causes what happens in _our_ time!"

"Okay, can you guys quit beating around the bush and tell us what it is exactly!?" Horohoro was getting annoyed at Ichiryu's attitude.

"I'll start..." Reiha offered, "...the Gedoushuu's resurfacing two decades from now have them coming stronger and more complex than when you guys fought as the 33rd Sentai; like the one that was able to absorb and use the Goseigers' _Tensou techniques_. The Gedoushuu who infected Tani-san and the mole one you just defeated are proof of that..."

"So under your orders, Tono, we trained under some of the Sentai senshi to better equip ourselves against the evolving Gedoushuu. That's why when Yoh-san and Ichiryu fought, you saw that he was using _Geki-Jyuken Beast Arts_. It was then that we were getting closer to the final battles..." Hikaru picked up from where Reiha left off before stopping himself.

"Hime was finally able to master the '_Gedou Fuin_' and then..." Isane started before stopping when she saw Yoh's hand being extended into the air.

"Why do you _seal_ them instead of just completely _destroying_ them?" Yoh asked actually causing some of them to be stumped until Takeru started talking.

"The Gedoushuu are powered by the lamentation and suffering of humans, there is no _complete_ way to destroy them. Only _seal_ them away until the time to fight them again rises..." Takeru told him.

"Think about it this way: _your_ family's job is, or _was_ I should say, to stop Hao from becoming Shaman King for _1000 years_..." Horohoro whispered to him, not knowing Ichiryu was listening as well.

"On the day I completed the seal and we were preparing for the final battle, Tani-san was starting a painful transformation into a Gedou-nin. After that, that Nanashi began to appear outside of this complex, and began to bombard it. All of you fought alongside us, despite already passing down your powers to us already. The fight was long and painful and when you gave me the order to use the seal, I was preoccupied with using it, that when Tani-san caught my blind side and was about to strike and kill me..." Asuka couldn't finish the last part.

"You know, you don't have to tell us," Takeru told her.

"Someone took the blow for you..." Kenshin quickly caught on and said in a low tone that if the room wasn't already silent, it would've been almost unheard.

"Yes..." Asuka grabbed her locket.

"Who was it?" Kotoha asked her as she put her hand on Asuka's shoulder. As she did that, Asuka jerked away and the other five gave Kotoha a quick glance before looking away. By Asuka's reaction, the Shinkengers pieced together that it was...Kotoha.

"No way..." Genta said in disbelief.

"After she was struck down, he retained a bit of his humanity and asked Asuka to use the seal on him. She hesitated at first, but she used it and it took care of the Gedoushuu and it removed what caused him to become a Gedou-nin. But since the corrosion latched on to his soul for so long, he died as well when it was removed. The Gedoushuu were defeated, and sealed back in the Sanzu River. It was finally over; but at a high price..." Tetsuo finished.

The room was silent, no one not having an idea what to say. Chiaki felt like his heart had just been ripped out after hearing about what will happen and he looked in Kotoha, who was also in a daze of confusion. She was his best friend, and he cared for her very much but to find out that he's the one to kill her left him catatonic.

"Now you know the reason why we came here..." Ichiryu said, before leaving the room.

"Again, where are you going?" Tetsuo asked.

"I need to train and get stronger..." he said before looking at Yoh and Chiaki and then left.

"Told you he has a sore loser mentality..." Tetsuo whispered to Hikaru, only to get glared at by Asuka.

"It's getting late..." Takeru said as he saw it was nighttime outside the window, "...we should all take it down for the night. I guess Tetsuo, Hikaru, and Horohoro will be in the guest room with Kenshin and Yoh. Mako, Kotoha, I hope you don't mind having roommates..."

"Not a problem, right Kotoha?" Mako assured him until she saw Kotoha in a daze, "Kotoha?"

"R-Right Tono-sama!" she snapped out of it and answered him.

"Mother, would it be okay if...?" Takeru started to ask Kaoru as he looked in Asuka's direction.

"Sure, Asuka this way," Kaoru got up and grabbed Asuka's hand and left the room being followed by a few kuroko.

"So we bunk with this guy? Cool..." Tetsuo had a big grin on his face as he looked at Kenshin.

"Um Hanaori-san, you ready?" Reiha asked as she tugged Kotoha's sleeve.

"Yes, let's go..." Kotoha nodded as she led Reiha out of the briefing room, not before giving Chiaki a heartbreaking glance.

"This will _definitely_ send Tanba back into a coma..." Takeru muttered before getting up and heading into his room.

So everyone started to head to their respective rooms and began to rest for the night. In one room, someone had left out because the other had fallen to the dreamworld. Kotoha closed the door gently, as to not wake Reiha. she then trekked towards the training area in the backyard, with her flute in hand. The day's events and the revelations were very stressing, and she couldn't go to sleep. What really made her restless though was what happened to Chiaki and what happens in the future. She wanted to understand his reasoning for not letting them know that his soul was corroding. She began to wonder as to why he wouldn't tell _her_, they told each other _everything_.

"_Why wouldn't he tell _me?" she began to think as she made it outside. She then put the flute close to her mouth and began to play...

(**BGM: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger OST-Something Treasured Left Behind**)

As she played the flute, it looked as though the tree branches and pond swayed along with the music. Even some of the nighttime critters seemed to stop their activities to listen in. Unknown to her, someone was listening to her play and after she was done, she turned around to see who it was.

"C-Chiaki..." Kotoha said in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you..." he told her.

"No, it's alright; I was just about to head back inside-" she began to do a fast-walk, only to trip on a rock. Before she hit the ground, Chiaki managed to keep her up.

"Don't worry, I got ya!" Chiaki said as he helped her to one of the benches.

"Thank you," she got out, with a slight tint of red on her face.

"Is everything alright? After what they told us..." Chiaki started to bring up the conversation from earlier.

"I am a bit surprised; I mean, the boy who's supposed to be Onee-chan's son, Tetsuo, he looks like a handful..." Kotoha thought out loud, almost giggling at the thought of her sister now trying to get him to listen.

"That's good to hear. It seems like Ichiryu doesn't want anything to do with me..." Chiaki said as he scratched his head.

"To think they would travel back in time to prevent what happened to them," Kotoha said as she looked at her flute.

"Kotoha, I'm sorry..." he told her with his head a little down.

"For _what_ exactly?" she asked curiously.

"For...well...not telling you about the corrosion when it happened and...well.." Chiaki was now trying to put into words what they had just learned about.

"It hasn't happened yet though," she tried to console him.

"But there is no definite way to get rid of the corrosion..." he began to say before she stopped him.

"Chiaki, you_ can't_ lose; if you do, the corrosion will be able to take over easier. Remember we are your friends and teammates; we _won't_ let you become a Gedou-nin..." Even though she knew the possibility of this 'future', she didn't want him to lose his confidence.

"I guess you're right...thanks..." Chiaki said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, much to her surprise.

"C-Chiaki!? Wh-What was that for?" Kotoha began to stammer as she felt her face heat up.

"For giving me the strength I need to keep on fighting," Chiaki told her without any hesitation in his voice.

"W-Well, no prob-" Kotoha felt a breeze hit her and she began to feel the need to shiver until she felt something cover her up.

"Here, you look cold," Chiaki had taken off his jacket and put it on Kotoha to keep her warm.

"Thank you,"she said as she hugged herself before looking up at the night sky, "Look at all the stars out tonight; it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, they are..." Chiaki replied as he looked up with her.

"_Tch...fool..._" Ichiryu thought as he saw the whole scenario take place before moving back into the shadows.

(**BGM Ends**)

...

The next morning was pretty calm, if you could call it that. Tanba had finally awoken from his shock of Amidamaru and was very impressed at how respectful he was and wished that some of the Shinkengers acted that way too, mainly Chiaki and Genta. That was until he saw the six new people wandering around and asked who they were. When he found out, he almost crashed into a group a kuroko who were dusting off the furniture. So Jii, with Kaoru's advice, decided to take himself and Tanba out of the mansion for a day off.

"Finally! I thought that _Mr. Stuffy_ would never leave!" Tetsuo exclaimed as he began to stretch.

"Yeah, Tanba would always give you hell for slacking off and leaving the mansion to go flirt with girls instead of training," Hikaru said as he walked next to him.

"Yeah, I know, he just can't quit it..." Tetsuo muttered.

"Hey, isn't that Reiha?" Hikaru asked pointing towards outside where the two saw her pacing back and forth.

"_Keep cool. Keep cool. All you really have to do is ask him..._" Reiha kept thinking in her head, not noticing the two behind her.

"What'cha up to?" Tetsuo asked which made her jump as she turned so fast and held her hand up that...

[SMACK] Reiha smacked Tetsuo across the face.

"Oh Tetsuo, it's just _you_..." she said nonchalantly.

"_Yeowch!_ What the hell was that for!?" Tetsuo was holding his cheek in pain.

"You should know never to walk behind a woman when she is in deep thought,"

"_You_? A _woman_? That's a good one!" Tetsuo began to snicker as Reiha balled up a fist.

"Uh...Tetsuo?" Hikaru got his attention and pointed to Reiha, who now looked like she was on fire.

"Oh crap..." Tetsuo winced as he knew he couldn't avoid what was about to happen next.

[WHAM] She jabbed him square in the gut.

"Damn..." Tetsuo got out hoarsely as he fell to his knees holding his gut.

"You know that saying '_quit while you are ahead_'? You need to start taking that one to heart..." Hikaru sighed as he help him up.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!" Tetsuo struggled to get back up before heading back inside.

"So Reiha, what are you doing out here?" Hikaru asked concerned.

"I-I, uh...well, I w-wanted to know if-" she began to stammer and was turning red before she was cut off.

"_Goyou de! Genta's son, could you please fix my disk launcher?_" Daigoyou floated over to the two and landed in Hikaru's hands.

"Sure, no problem! Reiha you don't mind, do you?" Hikaru replied to the lantern before looking back at her.

"_OF COURSE I MIND! THE STUPID LANTERN GETS IN MY WAY AGAIN!_" Reiha exploded in her mind before speaking, "S-Sure it's not a p-problem..."

"Then I guess I'll see you later," he grinned at her before heading in a different direction with the lantern.

"NOT _AGAIN_!" she screamed when she felt no one she knew was in sight, looking like she was pulling out her hair in frustration.

"It's bad to lash out like that..." Reiha turned around to see it was Isane who had just said that.

"I know...it's just Hikaru..." Reiha started to say before looking at the ground.

"Take your time, don't rush, and for all that's good _don't_ let Ryunii-chan find out..." Isane advised, having a teasing look at the last part she she said.

"Fine..." Reiha puffed, "...you don't have anything to do except watch us don't you?"

"If I didn't, what do you think would happen to Tetsuo?" Isane asked her.

"True, he's an issue," Reiha began to giggle.

"Come on, let's go..." Isane said as she got behind Reiha and began pushing her towards the mansion.

[Inside the briefing room...]

"I can leave if it's alright..." Asuka offered as she got up.

"No, you don't have to..." Kaoru urged her to sit back down.

The room was filled with a very stilled air; although it seemed that Asuka and Kaoru were getting along, Takeru was still a little more distant with all this news being thrown at him.

"So...how were all of you able to travel here?" Takeru asked, slightly curious.

"Gai-sempai lent us _GoZyuDrill_," Asuka told him.

"'Gai-sempai'?" Kaoru asked confused.

"That's right, you may know him a lot better as _GokaiSilver_..." she told the two as they had the looks of realization appeared on their faces.

"If I remember, that drill utilizes the powers of the TimeRangers, right?" Kaoru asked Takeru.

"Right, when Tetsuo and Ichiryu went missing, we found out that they had lifted the GokaiCellular off of Gai-sempai and took the mech back in time to here. So under your orders we waited for it to make its return trip and then we were sent back here to prevent them from doing anything detrimental." Asuka explained.

"_Ichiryu...he __really is Chiaki's son..._" Takeru thought to himself, "So Asuka, is that all?"

"Yes, Father..." she said as she gave him a bow. At that moment a kuroko had ran into the briefing room and came by Takeru's said and whispered something into his ear.

"It seems we have a guest..." Takeru said as a few kuroko walked in someone, "Moune, what are you doing here?"

"Alata and the others seemed to have found one of those orbs you guys were looking for...there's just one problem..." Moune said scratching her head.

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's _you_..." Asuka said to herself as she looked at Moune.

[At the other Goseigers' location...]

"It's _impossible_...he actually put a dent in _GoseiKnight_!" Agri (GoseiBlack) exclaimed as he held his arm.

"_Blue Check_!" Hyde (GoseiBlue) shot a volley of arrows, using the Seaick Bowgun, at the person only for him to tuck and roll out of the way, "I can't pin him down!"

"We don't want to fight! Just give us the orb!" Eri (GoseiPink) said as she had her Skick Shot pointed at him.

"I'll tell you what..." the person then threw the orb right at Eri before running at a ridiculous speed to catch it and knock GoseiBlue and GoseiBlack out of the way, "...I think I will just take this and run!"

The person who started to run had black spiky hair and was wearing a white _happi_ jacket with black trim and the kanji character for 'evil' emblazoned conspicuously on the back in black as well as white dōgi trousers. His jacket was open, leaving his arms out of the sleeves so that it simply drapes over his shoulders, with no shirt beneath it, instead leaving his chest bare while white _sarashi_ bandage tape is wrapped around his abdomen; this same white sarashi is wrapped around his ankles and feet. Additionally, he was wearing a long headband and matching sarashi around his left forearm, and had bandages around both of his hands. As he gave the Goseigers the slip, he started to run through the streets causing an uproar and gaining a lot of attention from unsuspecting crowds. Due to this, they had to chase him un-morphed to prevent mass hysteria.

"_These buildings...they're a bit more advanced than the stuff I've seen traveling through Europe...but it feels like I'm home..._" he thought as he was running before he ended up near a lake. Before he had time to relax, he saw another volley of blue arrows from the corner of his eye and moved out of the way.

"Stop right there!" Ryunosuke, who was morphed into ShinkenBlue, shouted as he pointed the Water Arrow, ready to fire again. As he did, Chiaki, Kotoha, and Mako showed up transformed as well.

"Great...I go from one group of color-clad people to _another_!?" the guy deadpanned.

"Who is he?" ShinkenPink asked as she guarded with her Shinkenmaru.

"Alright then..." he started to say before placing the orb in his pocket and cracking his knuckles, "...time to get serious!"

"Be ready for anything..." ShinkenGreen cautioned.

The man then rushed Ryunosuke and lifted the blue warrior up before throwing him aside. Instead of being completely discombobulated, Ryunosuke shot off a few more arrows from mid-air, with a few giving the man a few scrapes. Before he could ready himself, ShinkenYellow threw a three-pronged windmill shuriken at his blind-spot and he barely managed to get himself out of the way, only to start getting irritated as ShinkenGreen wouldn't let up with the spear. He then saw an opening and palmed the green warrior in the chest, sending him back a few feet. He then felt a lot lighter as a pink breeze carried him and slammed him into a tree.

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" he shouted at them as he got up and started to think, "_They aren't trying to kill me...it may end up being a mistake. Question is: Is it **their** mistake, or **mine**?_"

"Just hand over the orb and we will let you go!" ShinkenPink ordered as she held her battle fan, the man now realizing that was what caused his slamming into the tree.

"You guys are pretty impressive..." he chuckled as he started to crack his neck as he took the orb out of his pocket showing it to them, "...but you're going to have to do better than _that_ in order to take this from me!"

"I thought he'd never ask! _Nipopo Punch!_" the man turned his face to hear Horohoro's voice, only to get hit in the jaw by the ice-weilding shaman's punch.

"I'm afraid that this is an important item that...we...need...?" Kenshin started to say before he recognized the man who was on the floor, "...Sanosuke...is that you!?"

"Kenshin! It's been a minute..." Sanosuke grinned at his friend as he got up and brushed himself off.

"You know him?" Horohoro asked confused as the Shinkengers cancelled their transformations and walked over to the three.

"This is Sagara Sanosuke, a very valuable friend of mine. Why are you here though?" Kenshin introduced Sanosuke to them before asking him the question, "I thought you were traveling the world because..."

"I was in North America riding on horseback when a smug teenager with long brown hair, a cloak covering his upper body, and reddish pants and blocky shoes appeared in front of me and said that you needed help..." Sanosuke explained before Horohoro knew what the new arrival meant.

"_What the hell is that bastard Hao thinking!?_" Horohoro thought in his head as Sanosuke was explaining.

"It truly is great to see you again, but it seems as though you have something that we need..." Kenshin surmised as he talked to his friend.

"You mean this?" Sanosuke said as he pulled the orb from out of his pocket, "Yeah, I found it right after that kid snapped his fingers and I ended up here; then a few other kids thinking I was a threat started attacking me with those weird suits and gadgets..."

"W-Weird suits!?" Ryunosuke spat as he heard Sanosuke said it.

"Told you..." Horohoro deadpanned, making Ryunosuke almost lose it.

"Ryunosuke, drop it. It is _not_ that big of a deal..." Chiaki said, trying to calm him down.

"Well, we are going to need to catch up so let us head somewhere else..." Kenshin said as he started walking with the rest in tow.

"I will let Alata and the others know there is no threat," Mako said before splitting off to contact the Goseigers.

"Question: with so many guests appearing, you think Takeru may have to make renovations to the mansion?" Horohoro whispered to Chiaki who started to stiffen his laughter upon hearing it.

"Probably, but that place is huge to begin with..." Chiaki answered as they caught up with the other four.

[In front of a building...]

"Come on man, are you _still_ sore about getting smacked into the ground?" Tetsuo asked Ichiryu as they stayed outside the building whose company logo looked like a three-claw attack.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ichiryu asked back, slightly annoyed.

"To make sure you don't do anything stupid..." as Tetsuo said that, a girl in a training outfit, baring the same logo,walked past the two of them, and he immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes, "...this _must_ be fate, because I have _never_ seen a more delicate beauty such as yourself!"

"W-Well...I-I...th-thank you..." the girl began to stutter as she started to blush.

"You can skip training today and go grab a smoothie with me..." Tetsuo offered before being yanked away by the back of his vest by Ichiryu, "...Wait! Call me! We can do something later!"

"You're impossible..." Ichiryu said before throwing Tetsuo into a bush.

"You're no fun..." Tetsuo puffed as he got back up.

"Will you stop hitting on every girl you meet; it's getting ridiculous now..." Ichiryu rolled his eyes as he said that.

"It's not my fault that there are so many beauties in the world!" Tetsuo grinned while waving to the girl from earlier as she blushed and headed inside the building.

"Well unlike _you_, _I_ am here for important business..." Ichiryu scolded Tetsuo.

[PING] The two then heard a sound resonate from what sounded like a triangle instrument.

"There is training in _everything_..." a voice mysteriously said causing Tetsuo to look around in confusion.

"Okay, I know that voice..." Tetsuo said before turning around to see an anthropomorphic caracal (a desert lynx; a cat) in a martial arts uniform sporting a badge with a cat's paw-print on it. A bit shocked, he fell onto his butt, "Woah! Neko(Cat), don't scare me like that!"

"Master...Sha-Fu..." Ichiryu got out as he bowed to the lynx.

"I sense a very troubling power within you..." Sha-Fu said as he patted Ichiryu on the head before beginning to walk into the building, "...come, we need to talk..."

"Um, you realize he _does__n't_ know who you are _yet_, right?" Tetsuo asked as they began to walk.

"You can leave if you want, but I need to check something..." Ichiryu said as he kept walking at a pace making Tetsuo hurry.

"_Your son is a headache; I just thought you should now..._" Tetsuo thought in his head as he pulled out a small picture from his vest pocket. It showed him as well as Ichiryu as young boys, arms on each other's shoulders with wide grins. A few inches shorter than them was a girl, dressed in green, this was Ichiryu's sister Misaki. Behind them were four grownups. On Tetsuo's side it was Mitsuba and Tezuka, holding each other in a loving embrace. On Ichiryu's side, Chiaki had the same kind of grin as the two young boys, while Kotoha rested her head on his shoulder with a soft smile. He then put the picture back in his vest as he caught up to the other two.

So Ichiryu and Tetsuo began to follow Sha-Fu into the building...

...wait...WHAT!?

* * *

**Closing Note: Yeah...so that happened. We also get insight as to why Ichiryu and Testuo traveled back in time. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

**Sagara Sanosuke from _Rurouni Kenshin_ makes his grand entrance and the second orb has been obtained! ****Can these guys find the other orbs this smoothly? Let's hope so.**

**And Ichiryu seems to be asking for help from a certain feline mentor...I wonder what wisdom will Sha-Fu give the young man...?**

**Review, comment, and all that jazz (constructive criticism greatly appreciated!)**

**Yoh: Didn't I say I didn't want to fight him?**

**Horohoro: Dude, you won; it doesn't _really_ matter...**

**Sanosuke: So who's up for a sparring match! *cracks neck and knuckles***

**Yoh: I'm gone! *runs out the door***

**Tetsuo & Horohoro: BRING IT ON! *both charge at Sanosuke as a cartoon-style dust cloud envelops the three of them***

**Me: CRUD, CRUD, CRUD! *gets caught in dust cloud and gets pummeled by the three***

**Hikaru: Everyone, see you guys soon!**


	15. New Challenger(s) Approaching!

**Author's Note: So...yeah...been a while, huh?**

**Moving, going to Otakon, and other things caught up with me that this chapter took 2 months to make...but I'm finally back!**

**It is also time to introduce a new villain that the next-gen Shinkengers have faced time and time again, so let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

...

"So...coming back to SCRTC..." Tetsuo said as he walked through the building along with Ichiryu and Sha-Fu, "...hard to believe it looked like thi-ugh! _Ouch_!"

"You realize we need to keep _that information_ quiet, right?" Ichiryu hissed at him after elbowing him in the ribcage.

"You're too uptight..." Tetsuo huffed before spotting the pool area where there were a few girls swimming, "...gotta run!"

"Master Sha-Fu, I apologize for him..." Ichiryu bowed his head to the cat after they saw Tetsuo bolt to the pool area.

"Hahaha! Not a problem, young one! He reminds me a bit of Elehung when he was younger!" Sha-Fu began to chuckle as he reminisced.

"_Don't_ remind me..." Ichiryu shook his head when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up to see that Sha-Fu put one of his paws there.

"You seem to have many troubles; stay for a while, you may find an answer you seek..." Sha-Fu advised him.

"I've _already_ found my answer. I _have_ to get stronger so _I_ can prevent what happens..." Ichiryu declared, clenching his right fist to the point blood was coloring the gauze red.

"We all have mistakes and regrets; if we could fix all of them, we wouldn't be able to grow or change..." Sha-Fu said as he started to head to the main office.

"Maste-!" Ichiryu was stopped from calling the cat's name when he was suddenly spun around. The one who turned him around had messy brown hair, a red martial arts shirt and black pants (with the SCRTC logo on one side of the shirt), and red sneakers. He also sported gauntlets that had a black, orange, and silver color combination. He also had what looked like a golden ball depicting a dragon on a string around his neck and three distinct silver bracelets on his left gauntlet.

"How's it going? I've never seen Neko this worried..." the man pondered as he asked Ichiryu the question.

"Master Jan!" Ichiryu realized as he bowed to him.

"I don't exactly remember training you..." Jan said as he started to circle him. Then he began to laugh as he said, "If you want to learn _Jyuken_, you need to figure out why you're _mohemohe_..."

"I don't have _any worries_..." Ichiryu told Jan.

"I'm impressed usually no one understands what I say sometimes," Jan began to chuckle.

"_If only you knew the _half _of it..._" Ichiryu thought in his head...

[Back at the Shiba House...]

"That's _impossible_! I saw him _burst into flames_ with _my own eyes_!" Sanosuke shouted in disbelief when Kenshin told him of Shishio's revival.

"This one thought the same way, but I'm afraid it's true..." Kenshin said with a hint of bitterness.

"Well then what are we waiting for!? Let's find the bastard and send him _back_ to Hell!" Sanosuke got fired up as he cracked his knuckles.

"As much as this one wants to stop Shishio, we can't just rush in blindly..." Kenshin advised his friend.

"I take it this guy has gotten you into a lot of trouble, huh?" Horohoro said smugly, causing Sanosuke to get up and lift him up from the collar.

"What was that, twerp!?" Sanosuke barked, gritting his teeth, "I still haven't paid you back for what happened earlier!"

"Bring it on!" Horohoro barked back, ready to fight.

"Uh...Tono? Should I lead them outside?" Hikaru asked Takeru, who looked like he had just put his head through a wall from what he was seeing.

"_Please_..." he told Hikaru, almost sounding like he was begging the young man.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Reiha sat next to her friend.

"Take a good look at _who_ is here..." Asuka quietly stated.

"You mean the '_rooster-head_'?" Reiha asked pointing at Sanosuke, who was now dragging Horohoro outside with Kenshin and Hikaru in tow.

"No, look..." Asuka pointed in the direction of Moune who was still there watching the bizarre events that took place.

"Takeru, are you sure you are okay?" Moune asked the stressed lion, "With all..._this_ going on..."

"No, I'm fine; thank you though..." Takeru said as he smiled softly at her.

"_Your dad is sooo cool~!_" Reiha whispered in a high voice at Asuka.

"Please stop that..." Asuka deadpanned at her friend, not noticing that Moune came over to the two.

"So, who are you guys?" Moune asked.

"W-Well...I-I...uh..." Asuka began to stammer.

"My name is Reiha and the stutterer is Asuka!" Reiha chimed in for her friend.

"So how do you guys know Takeru?" as Moune asked that question, the two girls tensed up and Takeru did a spit-take with his tea, "What, did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, i-it's just..." Asuka was stuttering again.

"They're from the future!" Yoh stated, causing Reiha to face-palm and Takeru to do another spit-take.

"Future!? That's a little out there..." Moune pondered after hearing what Yoh said.

"Not really...I mean, there's at least _one_ team that came from the future...right?" Yoh countered.

"But you're from a _completely different universe_, how would you know that?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Amidamaru gathers up info for me from time to time," Yoh explained as he pulled out the mortuary tablet and placed it in front of him, "Since he's a spirit and _not many people_ can see him, he gathers up intel pretty quickly."

"Asuka, didn't you mention _GoZyuDrill_?" Kaoru pointed out, "It's the Timerangers Greater Power."

"'_Greater Power_'? What is it?" Yoh asked as soon as he heard.

"We will be here forever if we have to explain this. Long story short, the one that belongs to the Timerangers is a _giant mechanical dinosaur drill_..." Takeru succinctly told him.

"Well, I guess I will see you guys around then since the _rooster-head_ is Kenshin's friend..." Moune said as she left.

"Thank goodness..." Asuka sighed out of relief once a kuroko came into the briefing room to relay that Moune had left.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Kaoru asked her, "Ever since Moune was here, you have been acting very strange..."

"You know I just noticed something..." Yoh said, gaining attention from everyone in the room, "_Fire flowers_ are really cool!"

"'_Fire flowers_'? Do you mean the one from-?" Takeru was about to ask.

"Yeah, that one! It's really cool how _so much power_ is packed in a _tiny little flower_!" Yoh started to do hand gestures as he was explaining.

"You really _are_ something..." Takeru chuckled as he took another sip.

"Asuka, you may want to watch yourself around _him_..." Reiha told her pointing at Yoh, "..._one wrong__ move_ and he might guess it..."

"I know..." she muttered as she took off her necklace and opened up the locket on it. Inside were two pictures, one that showed Takeru who was much older and the other that showed a woman in an elegant yellow kimono, a very festive hairstyle with a saffron in her hair.

"Are those pictures of Takeru and your mother?" Kaoru asked as Asuka quickly shut the locket and Takeru began to choke on his tea.

"Yes..." she answered quietly.

"Well I have got to take Asuka somewhere! Tono-sama, Hime-sama, Yoh...later!" Reiha quickly got up, bowed to the three, and dragged Asuka out of the briefing room as quickly as possible.

"That...was...out there..." Yoh looked at the two who left.

"I should talk to her..." Kaoru thought loudly as she began to leave.

"Mother, I don't-" Takeru was about to protest until she turned around.

"Someone has to, and _you_ don't seem well equipped with everything that's going on..." she told him, causing him to get a little flustered.

"But-, fine..." Takeru puffed as she gave him a reassuring smile before leaving to catch up with the two.

[In the city...]

After escorting Kenshin and Sanosuke back to the mansion, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha decided to head out. They all agreed to go grab a few smoothies at a shop. As they finished grabbing their drinks they sat down at a table.

"Mako, why didn't you tell us your mother was pregnant?" Kotoha asked her, causing her to freeze for a second.

"It came as big surprise to me..." Mako chuckled nervously as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yet telling _Ryunosuke_...it came so _natural_, huh?" Chiaki chimed in making her blush, and made Ryunosuke hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! What the heck, man!?"

"Don't start with _not telling anyone anything_..." Ryunosuke scolded him, reminding the table about the corrosion that's still infected him.

"Fine..." Chiaki mumbled turning away from the table.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Mako whispered as she nudged Ryunosuke's arm.

"I was only..." he began to protest before Mako gestured him in Kotoha's direction, who was now staring intently at her drink, "Kotoha, I-"

"Ryu-san, it's alright..." she looked up to him with a forced smile.

"_Nice going..._" Mako whispered into Ryunosuke's ear.

"What's with the forlorn faces?" the four looked up to see that Amidamaru appeared beforethem with Kororo latched on to his silver hair.

"It's...complicated..." Chiaki stated as he took a gulp.

"It may help to actually talk to _them_..." Amidamaru suggested to the four at the table, "I saw two of them head to a building not that far from here..."

"Which _ones_ exactly?" Mako curiously asked.

"The yellow and green ones..." Amidamaru said, causing Chiaki and Kotoha to tense up.

"It had to be _them_, didn't it?" Ryunosuke asked sourly.

"Both of them aren't that bad..." Isane overhearing the conversation, deciding to take a seat down along with the four present as she began speaking, "...it may seem like Tetsuo always gets on everyone's nerves, but when it counts, he's always there in a pinch. As for Ichiryu, he acts a lot like..."

"Chiaki-kun?" Amidamaru chimed in as Chiaki choked a little on his drink.

"I guess you could say he's gained your intellect and distantness..." Isane finished looking at Chiaki.

"It still amazes me how they are able to learn _those_ techniques!" Mako said reminding everyone of the fight the other day.

"The Gedoushu in our time didn't mess around..." Isane stated looking away, "...in order to beat them, we each had trained under various members of our Sentai alumni."

"So what exactly do _you_ know?" Ryunosuke curiously asked.

"It's-" Isane began until...

[BOOM] An explosion occurred causing them to turn in its direction.

"I shall alert the others back at the mansion!" Amidamaru told the five before vanishing along with Kororo.

"What's happening!?" Isane asked as the five of them rushed towards the scene. When they turned the corner, the five saw in shock a familiar person they knew was in a battered mess, "Tetsuo! What happened to you!?"

"Is...Isane...you w-would not...be-believe what happened..." Tetsuo began to chuckle as he was breathing heavily.

"Who did this to you!?" Chiaki asked as he helped him up.

"Her..." Tetsuo struggled to point with his free arm, dropping the picture from earlier, before sinking his head.

"_His biggest weakness is falling for a nice body and pretty eyes; no wonder you've always had problems..._" A feminine voice cackled. The five then saw who appeared out of the smoke; a woman dressed in a blood-red kimono with a mask depicting a fox. In shock the four who never seen her before saw when she lifted her hand to her face that it wasn't a hand at all, but a blood-soaked claw.

"You should've have been destroyed!" Isane yelled to her.

"_You know as well as I do that can't happen until Ichiryu-sama is mine and that _bitch_ is dead!_" the woman shouted before moving at an incredible speed to pin down Isane and caressed one of the nails on her face, "_Now...tell me where either of them are and I _might_ let you live..._"

"You know I _could_ do that, or..." Isane began to say as she saw at the corner of her eye Tetsuo getting ready, "I could do _this_!" She then elbowed the woman in the gut and parried out of the way when the woman tried to slash her. Before the woman could get the jump on her, Tetsuo launched a net at her and kept his Shinkenmaru at her throat.

"I got better at _this_!" Tetsuo grinned as he stood up correctly.

"Tetsuo, be careful; we still don't know what Yami no Kitsune is doing here..." Isane warned him.

"_I already told you...all I want is Ichiryu-sama!_" the woman began to whine.

"Who is this woman?" Ryunosuke inquired.

"Make no mistake _Old Blue_, this is no ordinary woman..." Tetsuo responded to Ryunosuke, the latter confused by the nickname, "...this is _Yami no Kitsune_, one of the _Infernal Six Ayakashi Generals_ we face in the future."

"She's a temptress(if you can't tell, ask Tetsuo...) and her demonic tails sends humans into the darkest depths of despair..." Isane continued.

"Not to mention her obsession with Ichiryu is downright nauseating and sickening..." Tetsuo then began to pretend he was barfing.

"_Come closer you little toad and I'll show you what _nauseating _is!_" Kitsune hissed as blood began to seep out of her mask and something shined in her hands.

Isane caught on to what was in the fox-lady's hand and pulled out her Shodophone, "Tetsuo! Move out of the way!"

[BOOM]

"_So...there are more of those disgusting Shinkengers..._" Kitsune muttered as she now saw the six, transformed and ready to fight. It was then that she spotted ShinkenGreen and her personality took a hard left turn as she now began to speak in a flirty voice, "_Ichiryu-sama, I am here for you now!_"

"_Now that I think about it, if she saw a _green dog,_ she'd mistake it for him..._" Tetsuo sweat dropped before yelling at her, "Does that even look like him, you idiot?!"

"_Just for that...you all now...DIE!_" she then began to float in the air as foxfires began to surround her.

"Tetsuo, what do we do?!" Kotoha began to ask her nephew.

"Brace for impact..." Tetsuo said as he held up his Shinkenmaru in a defensive position.

"_Water Arrow!_" Just then, a volley of arrows extinguished the foxfires. The six turned to see that the ones who stayed at the mansion came to their aid and it was Reiha who shot the arrows.

"_Argh!_" Kitsune hissed before setting her sights on a now transformed Asuka, "_I have travelled through time just to kill _you_!_" She then let the blood from her mask drip onto her claws as she slashed away causing large red scythes to appear, "_Blood Razors!_"

"_Rekka Daizantou! Hyakka Ryouran!_" Asuka spun her Shinkenmaru to form the zanbatou weapon and used the flames to repel the blood razors.

"_Argh! I'll be back for your head! Just you wait...!_" Kitsune warned Asuka as she disappeared behind the flames.

"Anyone else starting to think this is _way_ too much?" Horohoro sighed as the Shinkengers reverted back to civilian form and the kuroko began their damage assessing before noticing something near his foot, "Huh? What's _this_?"

"_Kuru?_" Kororo tilted her head in confusion as he picked it up and saw it was a picture.

"Hey _you_! We need your help with Tetsuo!" Horohoro turned to see Ryunosuke and Hikaru helping up a still injured Tetsuo.

"Give me a second!" he shouted to them before running over to Kotoha and giving the picture to her, "This is _yours_, right?"

"I don't think so..." Kotoha began as she took the picture, her eyes widening after seeing it, "_...T-Tezuka-san and Nee-san!? C-Chiaki...and I!?_"

[Back at SCRTC; in a training room...]

"From the way _I_ see it, it seems your father wanted you to forgive him for his mistakes..." Jan said as he held the punching bag that Ichiryu was punching.

"But he lied this entire time!" Ichiryu protested, giving the punching bag a hard left jab, "Because he said nothing, it costed him his life and my _mother's_!"

Sensing the feral Geki emanating from the young man, Jan stepped from behind the punching bag and patted Ichiryu on the head, "I thought you said before you weren't _mohemohe_...but from your reactions you seem to be more confused than ever..."

"Maybe you're right, Master Jan..." Ichiryu sighed, taking out a very familiar-looking flute before both of them turned to see that Chiaki had entered.

"Ichiryu...we need to talk..." Chiaki saw the other person in the training room, but needed the former at the moment.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Ichiryu gritted his teeth, catching Jan's eye.

"We just ran into _Yami no Kitsune_..." Chiaki bluntly stated, causing Ichiryu's to widen in surprise, "...and Tetsuo caught the worst of it..."

"Master, I am afraid I have to take my leave..." Ichiryu bowed to Jan before racing past Chiaki out the door.

"Are both of you _gyuugyuu_?" Jan asked, "You both seem very similar."

"_Gyuu...gyuu_...what do you mean exactly?" Chiaki asked confused before getting a leaving gesture from Jan.

"You came with important business, right? Go, we can talk later..." Jan said as he let him go.

"Excuse me..." Chiaki bowed to Jan before leaving after Ichiryu.

"Neko, what do you think?" Jan asked, after Ichiryu and Chiaki left a while ago, Sha-Fu, who appeared from behind some weight-lifting equipment.

"There seems to be more to this. The _young bear_ seems to want your guidance; it will be a great opportunity to see if you have inherited our, how you say, _zushizushi_?" Sha-Fu responded gently stroking his whisker mustache.

"All right then, let the others know I will be back late!" Jan shouted as he bolted out of the room.

[Back in Kenshin's world...]

"Aoshi-dono! Hurry up, Kamiya Dojo isn't that far away!" a brunette called out to her companion.

He was tall and lean, with a long, youthful face and short black hair cut neatly in back but with a distinctive fringe of permed bangs falling in front of his face and parted in the center. His most distinctive feature is his eyes, which are a piercing, ice-cold blue. He was sporting a dark-blue shinobi outfit which was a shinobi shizoku worn over his dress shirt, shinobi slacks, black dress shoes, and wide-mouthed fingerless gloves.

"Misao...nothing will happen if we get there any sooner or later..." he told the young woman with him.

She was around half of his height, had green eyes, and was sporting a kunoichi outfit. She was also carrying a few bags of clothes and what seemed to be a long katana within a sheath.

After a few minutes, they had finally reached the dojo, but on the door, they took a piece of paper off the door that looked like a missing person's report. They both read it, shocked by the one who it was talking about.

"Aoshi-dono, it says that Kenshin has gone missing!" Misao worriedly shouted.

"_Something's wrong...I can't hear anything on the other side of the door!_" Aoshi began to think before his body moved on it's own to kick the door open to reveal an unconscious Tsubame and Kaoru and an unknown person to them squatting next to Kenji, observing him.

"You're a very strange child...you don't seem to be affected by my presence..." he began to look in Kenji's eyes as he continued, "Then again I should expect nothing less from the _Hitokiri Battousai's child-_"

[WHAM]

Before he could probe any further, Aoshi delivered a falcon kick(DON'T...EVEN...START!) to the person's face, grabbed Kenji out of harm's way, and took him over to Misao who was caring for the two who were unconscious.

"What have you done to Kaoru-san and Tsubame-chan!?" Misao yelled, readying kunai and shuriken in her hands.

"What ever do you mean?"the person cheekily grinned as spit away a little blood, "I simply came in here to ask them something and they both fainted; so I decided to ask the child."

"What the hell happened!?" the group turned to see Yahiko come in, breathing heavily, "I go around looking for a snack and someone tells me two people broke into the dojo!?"

"Yahiko!" Misao was relieved to see he showed up before throwing the long sword over to Aoshi who grabbed the hilt and bottom of the sheath to reveal two _kodachi_(short blades).

"Answer us! What happened to Kenshin-san!" Aoshi demanded, pointing one of the short blades at the person.

"I haven't done _anything_ to him; in fact, I came here so he could get some support..." the young man said raising his hands from out of his cloak in a defensive motion.

"And we should _trust_ you because...?" Yahiko took a shinai and pointed it at him.

"**Hao, that is enough! We need their assistance; another power shift has occurred in my world...**" everyone, except for the one, now called Hao, were in for a shock when a red light came down in front of them to reveal none other than AkaRed, "**You still need to gather the other three Elemental Warriors...**"

"Tch..._killjoy_..." Hao sucked his teeth before vanishing before their eyes.

"**I apologize for him,**" AkaRed had bowed to them before Kenji got excited and ran up to the figure, mesmerized by the red.

"So, will you be able to explain this?" Aoshi asked, now sheathing his kodachi again.

"**Yes, and I am afraid I may have to ask a huge favor from you...**" AkaRed stated ominously.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Okay, so this chapter is complete! As always review, constructive criticism always appreciated!**

**And now Aoshi has appeared as well as an enemy who has been harassing the next generation. What will Kotoha do about Tetsuo's picture, will Ichiryu ever reconcile with Chiaki? What is Jan's new wisdom? (Will the author ever stop with the crazy references!?)**

**Most will try to be answered in the coming chapters! Hope some of you guys made it to Otakon this year, it was INSANE!**

**Genta: One, where the heck am I!? Two, did you seriously reference _Mario_ and _F-Zero_!?**

**Me: I seriously didn't want it to come out like that and...my bad!**

**Genta: FALCON KICK! (Kicks author into a pile of books)**

**Me: At least it wasn't that demon...(author passes out)**

**Genta: Until next time! See ya! XD**


End file.
